Life Was All A Dream
by no-name-01
Summary: YAOI Ce n'est pas une fanfiction, tous les personnages sont inventés par moi-même. J'ai mis une catégorie au pif xD. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui s'appelle William et qui part en vacances en Californie. Pour savoir la suite bahh lisez XDD
1. Chapter 1

_**Il** était 10h du matin heure locale à San Diego, c'est à dire 19h en France. William descendait de l'avion, anxieux et mois. Il allait passer un mois ici, aux États-Unis. Son rêve.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tellement tout était grand.

Dans l'aéroport, les moniteurs du séjours faisaient l'appel, pendant que les familles arrivaient. Les gens avaient l'air plutôt cools. De son groupe, William ne connaissait personne, mais les autres jeunes étaient sympas, du moins ceux avec qui il avait discuté durant le trajet. Il fut l'un des derniers à partir. La dame qui vint le chercher conduisait un cabriolet rouge vif, avait sûrement le même âge que sa mère et parlait avec animation :

_-J'ai un fils de ton âge, qui s'appelle Matthew, vous devriez bien vous entendre._

William fut rassuré, ainsi, il serait moins seul.  
Arrivé à la maison, un jeune homme sympathique l'accueillit à bras ouvert :

_-Hey salut William, moi c'est Matthew, nice to meet you !_

Le courant passa tout de suite entre eux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se raconter leur vie, même si William devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Il avait parfois du mal à s'exprimer, et son accent faisait rire Matthew, ce qui l'énervait un peu.

Mais, subissant l'effet du décalage horaire, William fut rapidement fatigué. Matthew l'entraîna dans sa chambre en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient devoir dormir dans la même chambre car il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la entrant dans la pièce, William eu un choc : la chambre étaient tapissée de posters de tous ses groupes préférés ! Il s'exclama:

_-Oh my God, j'aime ta chambre !_

_-Ah? Toi aussi tu écoute ces groupes ?_ Demanda Matthew, qui avait relevé le regard émerveillé de son nouvel ami.

_-Ouiiii ! Tous ces groupes, je les écoute ! _

Matthew souri.

_-Eh ben, sa nous fait un point commun de plus !_

Du coup, ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à écouter de la musique, à chanter et à rigoler. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien.

Le lendemain, William devait passer la journée dans sa famille, pour apprendre à la connaître et pratiquer un peu plus l'anglais (il était quand même là pour ça). Matthew le traîna dans les magasins du coin et ils revinrent les bras chargés de tee-shirt, disques, et autres posters.

____**Les** jours suivants se passèrent aussi bien. William passait la journée en cours et a découvrir la ville avec son groupe, et ses soirées avec Matthew et sa mère, qui était, elle aussi, super sympa.

Au bout d'une semaine et demi, William comprenait parfaitement l'anglais, Matthew lui avait présenté pas mal de ses amis et il était plus qu'heureux de son voyage.

Un soir, lorsqu'il rentra, Matthew était seul, avec un ami à lui, Max, que William n'avait encore jamais vu.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon, une bouteille de vodka sur la table basse.

_-Ma mère est partie jusqu'à demain soir,_ expliqua Matthew, _on t'attendais pour boire._

Max lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_-T'as déjà bu de la vodka, hein ?_

_-Évidemment !_

_-Okay cool !_ Répliqua le jeune garçon joyeusement.

Les trois garçons décidèrent donc de se bourrer la gueule le plus possible. Au bout de deux ou trois bouteilles de vodka (William avait cessé de les compter, il n'en était plus capable), les garçons étaient avachis les uns collés aux autres et se lançaient des défis stupides, du genre faire le tour de la table basse sans tomber.

_-Hey Max,_ lança William, complètement allumé, _tu serais capable de m'embrasser ?_

_-Gnieeehhhhh,_ articula ce dernier, _bien suuuuur, tu crois quoi ?_

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Max se pencha et embrassa langoureusement William. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

_-T'aime sa, heinnn ?_ Souffla Max.

_-Ouaiiiis,_ répondit William, sur le même ton, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Matthew, qui geignit :

_-J'veux savoir comment t'embrasse, Maaax !_

En guise de réponse, Max l'embrassa à son tour.

Ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, et cela dégénéra très vite. Après quelques baisers, Max poussa William dans les bras de Matthew, qui en profita pour lui coller un énorme suçon dans le coup avant d'embrasser encore Max et d'arracher le tee-shirt de William pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait, non sans difficultés, la chemise de Max qui gémissait rien qu'à la sensation des doigts fin de son nouvel ami sur son torse. Il observa tendrement William, soupirant et gémissant sous les caresses de Matthew, puis lui lança un regard de braise, se pencha et lui enleva son jean.

William le regardait, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Il savait ce qu'allait faire Max. Il savait aussi que s'il n'avait pas été aussi bourré, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé faire, ni même jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé. Mais là il n'était plus lui-même et ne tenta absolument rien pour l'arrêter.

Un peu après, le pauvre William n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre des émotions provoquées par Max qu'il fut poussé dans les bras de celui-ci. A genoux dans ses bras, il sentit Matthew se coller à lui, totalement nu. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, envahi par le plaisir. Il sentait les deux garçons s'embrasser doucement par dessus son épaule, et la main de Matthew s'égarer à un certain endroit très précis de son anatomie. Main qui fut rapidement remplacée par quelque chose d'autre.

Il se raidit, mais Matthew le rassura d'un baiser tandis que Max lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux.

Malgré l'alcool, il sut à ce moment que cette nuit allait changer le cours de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Lorsqu'ils** se réveillèrent le lendemain, les garçons étaient allongés les uns sur les autres au milieu du salon, enroulés dans la couverture du canapé, et le téléphone sonnait.

Matthew se leva pour aller répondre. Un mal de tête épouvantable le pris à l'instant ou il fut debout.

_-Yes ?_

_-Hello, je suis une des monitrices du séjour linguistique de William et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté ce matin en cours, ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de vous joindre mais ça ne répondais pas._

_-Oh, euh.._Il se retourna et vis ses amis assis sur le tapis, toujours aussi nus, se regardant d'un air gêné. Il bafouilla :

-_Il est un peu malade, on reviens de chez le médecin juste à l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra demain._

_-D'accord, merci._

Il raccrocha et revins dans le salon, se saisi de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et les enfila rapidement, sans un mot, le visage totalement inexpressif.

De plus en plus gênés, les deux autres l'imitèrent. Max rentra chez lui très vite, comprenant à la tête de Matthew que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester.

_-J'ai une énorme gueule de bois, je retourne me coucher,_ dit Matthew, le plus froidement possible.

_-Okay,_ répondit William, qui ne savait pas comment interpréter la réaction de son ami.

Il s'en alla dans le jardin, au bord de la piscine, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille allait lui arriver. Jamais il n'avait pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un garçon. Et encore moins pour deux garçons. Mais il ne cessait d'y penser. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les baisers de Max et les caresses de Matthew. Il ne savait quoi penser de ça, il ne savait plus rien.  
Il décida que le mieux était d'attendre et d'en parler à Matthew.  
Malheureusement pour lui ce dernier fut le plus froid et distant possible, s'arrangeant systématiquement pour ne pas être seul dans la pièce avec lui, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile étant donné que sa mère était revenue avec deux amis qui passèrent la soirée à la maison. Matthew monta se coucher avant tout le monde et fit semblant de dormir quand William arriva, peu de temps après.  
En vérité il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer ce qu'il avait fait. Lui aussi s'en rappelait bien, aussi bien que William.  
Mais il refusait d'admettre que ça lui avait plut. Il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Il était 100% hétéro, un point c'est tout.  
Alors il fuyait William, car il avait peur que son ami tente quelque chose s'il montrait le monde signe d'affection envers lui.  
De même pour Max, c'est pourquoi il n'avait répondu à aucun des appels et des sms qu'il avait reçu. Parce que Max lui disait dans ses textos qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser et voulait lui en parler. Mais Matthew ne voulait pas, il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était la meilleure solution.  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer William du coin de l'oeil lorsque celui-ci se déshabilla et se pris à s'imaginer le rejoindre dans son lit.  
Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Il n'aimait que les filles. Point barre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le** lendemain, William avait changé de technique. Il était aussi froid et aussi distant que Matthew. Il pensait que cette attitude allait faire réagir son ami, mais pas du tout, cela rendit juste l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale. Heureusement la mère de Matthew ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'il monta dans le métro pour rejoindre l'école où étaient dispensés les cours, il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer sur la manche. Max.

_-Hi Max, sa va ?_

_-Fine and you ?_

Un long silence s'installa en guise de réponse. Max soupira.

_-A toi non plus, il ne te parle plus ?_

_-Non, il m'évite et c'est impossible d'être seul avec lui, le soir il s'arrange pour aller se coucher avant et dors déjà [fais semblant à mon avis] quand je monte._

Max le regarda. Il voulait parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il bafouilla :

_-C'est quoi ton programme, aujourd'hui ?_

_-Ce matin cours et cet après-midi, visite de la ville._

_-Where ?_

_-Comme d'hab'._

_-Okay, and... well..._

Max se tut. Il n'osait pas lui William comprit et acquiesça :

_-Bien sûr, on peut se voir. Rendez-vous à 15h à la fontaine en face de la plage, on pourra parler si tu veux._

_-Thanks._

Le métro arrivait à destination. William se leva et sorti rejoindre son groupe. Le fait que Max ne le fuie pas comme un pestiféré changeait un peu la donne. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

____**Il** passa la matinée les yeux rivés à sa montre et lorsqu'il put enfin se séparer de son groupe, il couru ventre à terre jusqu'à la fontaine. Max était déjà là. 

_-Suis-moi,_ dit-il doucement, _je connais un endroit où on pourra parler tranquille._

Il l'emmena dans un parc voisin, et ils s'assirent sur un banc, caché entre un arbre immense et un mur de béton.

Un gros blanc s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, par où commencer.

William se jeta à l'eau :

_-Tu te souviens de tout, toi ?_

_-Oui, je ne peux pas oublier ça. _

_-Pareil._

Nouveau blanc.

_-J'ai peur Will, j'ai peur de ce qui se passe._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Mais je... je sais pas... je.... putain Will, je crois que je suis amoureux. _

William le regarda, se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, hésitant.  
Max lui rendit son baiser en restèrent là toute l'après-midi.  
Mais c'était si différent. Tout deux savaient que ça aurait été mieux si Matthew avait été là. Mais, pour éviter une crise, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que leur ami ne serait pas au courant qu'ils continuaient à se voir. Juste pour quelques baisers volés derrière un sapin.


	4. Chapter 4

**La** semaine s'écoula de cette façon. Max retrouvait William à la station de métro tous les matins, et un après-midi sur deux (quand William n'avait pas cours l'après-midi) ils se retrouvaient derrière le sapin et passaient l'après-midi à s'embrasser. Matthew, quand à lui, était toujours aussi lointain, se débrouillant pour ne pas voir Max et ne jamais être seul avec William.

**Le** dimanche suivant, William n'avait pas cours, il devait passer la journée dans sa famille d'accueil, et Matthew décida de l'emmener à la plage avec tous ses copains. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Max viendrait aussi.

Mais il décida de l'ignorer, lui adressant à peine la parole.

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fameuse nuit. Se trouvait présente une jolie jeune fille, Sam, qui, aux dire des rumeurs qui couraient dans la bande, avait flashé sur Matthew. Celui-ci passa donc toute la journée à délirer avec elle, la laissant le serrer dans ses bras, s'occuper de lui, etc, lui offrant même une glace, si bien que tout le monde attendait de les voir s'embrasser, ou au moins dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, Max et William compris.

Ce dernier était assis sur sa serviette de plage, observant tristement Sam et Matthew se lancer de l'eau à la figure, 4 mètres plus loin. Max le rejoignit.

_-Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal._

Une larme coula sur la joue de William. Max se pencha et lui essuya du bord de la main, luttant contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser là, au beau milieu de la plage noire de monde.

_-I know. C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que... Putain j'en ai marre !_

Il frappa nerveusement le sol de sa main et regarda Max.

_-Heureusement que t'es là. Je t'aime, tu sais._

_-Oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Tout en parlant il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Au bord de l'eau, Matthew avait repéré les deux garçons et les suivait du coin de l'œil. Il avait donc bien vu le geste en apparence innocent de Max. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il crevait de jalousie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deux** jours plus tard, soit très exactement deux semaines avant le retour en France de William, les cours reprirent pour les deux américains.

Max et William ne pouvaient donc plus se retrouver derrière le sapin l'après-midi, et William recommença à zoner dans les magasins avec ses amis français.

____**De** son coté, au lycée, Matthew fuyait Max le plus possible, voulant éviter toute conversation. Comme ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Le lendemain, un ami des garçons organisa une grosse fête chez lui. Matthew fut bien obligé d'y emmener son correspondant, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser seul chez lui, ça aurait paru louche, et puis il y allait y avoir du monde, il pensait donc que ça ne serait pas très difficile de le laisser avec d'autres gens.

La majeure partie de la fête se passa plutôt bien. Mais évidemment, tout le monde était plus ou moins ivre, y compris Max et William. Matthew, lui, avait décidé de ne pas trop boire, parce qu'il avait peur de refaire une bêtise dans le genre de la dernière fois qu'il avait été bourré. Zonant dans la maison, il surprit Max et William en train de s'embrasser derrière une porte, mais ceux-ci ne le virent pas et il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais il remarqua qu'à un moment, lorsque tout le monde était dans le salon à discuter, William était assis sur les genoux de Max, et que personne ne releva quoi que ce soit. Mais il voulait toujours faire comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti, bien qu'au fond de lui il sache parfaitement bien qu'il se mentait à lui même. Il était persuadé que, une fois William retourné en France, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

___**Le** surlendemain, Matthew rentrait du lycée à pied, comme tous les jours, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de bagarre dans une rue adjacente. Il s'approcha, par curiosité, et découvrit avec étonnement Max aux prises avec un voyou qui devait faire trois fois sa taille qui lui crachait des insultes au visage.

En moins de deux, le pauvre Max se retrouva acculé au mur, sans pouvoir rien faire pour se défendre.

Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Le garçon lui avait sauté dessus et commencé à l'insulter sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Là, la situation devenait carrément dangereuse, car le mec n'avait pas l'air commode.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, je ne te connais même pas !_

_-J'étais à la fête l'autre soir._

_-Ah? Tant mieux pour toi ! C'est quoi ton souci ? J'tai vidé ton verre de Whisky à ta place ? Ben désolé vieux, j'ai pas fais exprès._

_-Tu vas fermer ta gueule, oui, sale pédé ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, avec ton copain qui à l'air aussi gay que toi !_

Matthew, au loin, n'entendait pas ce que se disaient les deux garçons. Il s'approcha de façon a voir sans être vu, et a entendre la conversation. Il entendit Max rétorquer :

_-Ouai, je suis homo et alors, c'est ma vie, pas la tienne, okay ? Maintenant fous-moi la paix!_

Il esquissa un geste pour s'échapper mais son agresseur sorti un énorme cutter de sa poche et lui colla sous la gorge.

_-Toi tu va pas vivre longtemps, crois-moi ! Les gens comme toi, sa devrait pas exister !_

Max était en panique totale. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, il se voyait déjà mort, en train de se vider de son sang dans cette ruelle déserte.C'est alors qu'il vit deux mains jaillir de derrière son agresseur et lui serrer la gorge. L'homme lâcha son cutter en crachotant et en essayant de se libérer. Étant deux fois haut comme Max, celui-ci ne voyait pas qui était derrière, mais il savait que cette personne venait de lui sauver la vie.

_-Tu va lâcher ton cutter espèce de salaud, sinan c'est moi qui vais t'éclater la gueule par terre, okay ? T'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ? C'est les gens comme TOI qui devraient pas exister ! L'ouverture d'esprit, tu connais ? Espèce de salopard !_

L'homme toussait et crachait tout ce qu'il pouvait, son visage virait au violet. Tout à coup il voltigea par terre et Max comprit avec stupeur que son sauveur n'était autre que Matthew.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec l'inconnu de la fête. Il se jeta sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups en l'insultant et en hurlant que si jamais il touchait encore à un cheveux de Max il se retrouvait par trois mètres au fond de la mer.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'agresseur de son ami était hors d'état de nuire, c'est à dire qu'il gisait inconscient par terre, le visage tuméfié et violet, Matthew se retourna vers Max, lui pris doucement la main et lui demanda :

_-Sa va ?_

Encore sous le choc, Max bafouilla un vague oui et portant la main à sa gorge. Matthew s'aperçut alors qu'il avait une légère estafilade dans le cou, causée par le cutter.

_-Viens, _lui dit-il, _je te ramène chez moi, je vais te soigner._

Max ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais le suivit sans broncher, tentant de réaliser qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort horrible.

___**Une** fois chez Matthew, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, un coton imbibé d'alcool collé sous le menton.

Matthew le regarda gentiment et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Les nerfs de Max lâchèrent sous le choc et il fondit en larmes.

_-Je sais pas,_ hoqueta-t-il, _j'ai rien compris, il s'est jeté sur moi et il a commencé à m'insulter, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait, et après il a sorti ce cutter, oh my god j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !_

Matthew lui caressa les cheveux.

_-Lorsque j'ai vu le cutter sous ta gorge, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Sincèrement. J'en aurais été capable._

Vu l'état dans lequel il avait laissé son agresseur, Max n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

Il continua :

_-Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

Il fit une pause, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il avoua :

_-A toi, comme à Will, vous êtes trop importants pour moi. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça ses dernières semaines, seulement... C'est pas facile, tout ça. Mais te voir là, en danger, comme ça, ça m'a fait réaliser une chose : on a qu'une vie, il faut en profiter, ne pas se poser ce genre de question et juste avancer comme on le sens. Voilà._

Max le regarda en souriant.

_-Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Merci de me dire ça, là, comme ça. Sa fait si longtemps que j'attends ça._

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua. Matthew hurla :

_-WIIILLL ON EST LAAA !-C'est qui ''on'' ?_

_-AVEC MAAAAAX !_

_-MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX !!!!_

Un bruit de précipitation se fit entendre, suivi d'un énorme BOUM et d'un ''AIEEE'' tonitruant.

_-Putain, j'me suis vautré dans l'escalier, j'ai maaaaal au braaaaas ! _Geignit William.

Matthew se précipita dans le couloir :

_-Attends je vais te soigner !!!_

Max éclata de rire.

_-Tu devrais devenir infirmier, tu ferais carrière !_

_-Ah nan, je soigne pas n'importe qui, moi ! Juste vous deux !_

Cette réplique provoqua un fou rire général, même si William ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Une fois assis par terre, à coté de Max, il demanda :

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as au cou ? Vous faites quoi dans la salle de bain ? Et euh... depuis quand vous vous reparlez ?_

_-Max c'est fait agresser, _expliqua Matthew, _et je lui ai sauvé la vie et... et voilà et... _

Il s'arrêta, baissa les yeux et rougit, ne sachant trop quoi dire sans avoir l'air stupide. Il s'agenouilla et serra William dans ses bras.

_-Pardonnes moi. Je suis désolé. I love you._

William croisa le regard de Max et comprit.

_-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Matt. Moi aussi je t'aime._

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa.

Matthew se laissa faire, comme il laissa les deux garçons l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour comme jamais.

Il comprit combien son erreur était grosse, combien cela avait été stupide de sa part de vouloir ignorer sa, oublier ça, alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible, et inutile. C'était si bon.

____**Lorsqu'il** se réveilla le lendemain, William était heureux comme jamais il n'avait été heureux. Il comprenait enfin le vrai sens du mot '' bonheur'' : être juste là, dans un lit, avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde endormis à ses coté réfléchit. Ouais, il était amoureux de deux personnes en même temps, ouais c'était deux garçons et ouais eux aussi étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais et alors ? Ça restait de l'amour. Et ils étaient heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais** Matthew ne voulait pas tellement que cela se sache, d'une part parce qu'il redoutait que tout cela parvienne aux oreilles de sa mère et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le prenne très bien, d'autre part parce que depuis ce qui était arrivé à Max il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'un truc pareil lui arrive, mais que personne ne soit là pour le sauver.

Un soir qu'il rentrait du lycée avec Max, il lui demanda si celui-ci avait parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait entre eux. Max piqua un fard et avoua que Beth, sa meilleure amie, était au courant, mais qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Mais Matthew ne fut pas totalement convaincu et paniqua totalement :

_-Are you crazy ? Imagine si elle en parlé à quelqu'un qui en a parlé a quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi de suite, si sa trouve tout le lycée est au courant ! Et il risque de nous arriver un truc comme toi l'autre jour, putain Max t'aurais dû rien dire, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!_

_-Hey, darling, calme-toi, arrêtes ta parano ! Si je te dit qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne, je sais ce que je dis. C'est ma meilleure amie, et je sais des choses sur elle qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je répète. Sa devrait suffire à tenir sa langue. Et puis même, je lui fais confiance. Je ne pense pas que tout le lycée soit au courant, la plupart des gens s'en foutent de toutes façons. Il faut que t'arrêtes de paniquer comme ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien !_

_-Mais j'ai peur, Max, tu comprend pas ? J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive un truc, j'ai peur qu'il m'arrive un truc j'ai peur qu'il arrive un truc à Will, c'est horrible !_

Il fallait qu'il admette que cette histoire d'agression l'avait beaucoup plus traumatisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Max le serra dans ses bras.

_-Sa sert a rien de paranoïer comme ça, sa changera rien, on ne peut pas refaire le monde. Merde, on vit aux États-Unis, on est au XXIème siècle, les gens s'en foutent de ça ! _

_-Ouai, je sais mais..._

Il soupira.

_-Je suis d'un naturel parano, tu pourra pas me changer !_

_-Je vais essayer,_ lui répondit Max en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. _Bon, on va où, là ?_

_-Euh, chez moi, nan ? Will doit être rentré._

_-Okay !_

A ces mots, Max pris la main de son chéri et l'emmena.

_-Hey, t'es fou, lâches-moi ! Imagine si on nous vois !_

_-Mais non, rooo, je te dis que tout le monde s'en fout !_

Pour l'embêter, il le prit carrément par la taille, mais Matthew ne se laissa pas faire. Il accepta finalement de lui tenir la main, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Une fois de plus, Max squatta toute la nuit. La mère de Matthew était écrivain, et en ce moment elle bossait sur un bouquin sur la sauvegarde des Pandas Géants de Chine Méridionale, aussi elle ne sortait quasiment pas de son bureau et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que pouvait bien trafiquer son fils.

Celui-ci s'en réjouissait.

___**Le** dimanche suivant, William devait le passer dans sa famille, comme tous les dimanches, et les trois garçons avaient décidé d'aller à la plage. Mais William et Matthew avaient passé la nuit chez Max, et ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de bouger. Rester toute la journée au lit les branchaient davantage, d'autant plus que la maison était vide.

Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu.

Manque de chance, toute la famille de Max débarqua aux environs de 11h du matin, alors que les trois garçons étaient toujours dans leur lit.

Ils devaient partir pour un week-end au camping [auquel Max avait échappé en prétextant un devoir d'anglais à réviser], mais July, sa petite soeur, était tombée malade et ils avaient dû faire demi-tour.

La mère de Max hurla dans l'escalier :

_-MAAAXXX t'es dans ta chambre ??? J'arriiiiiive !_

Panique totale dans ladite chambre.

Matthew émit l'idée de sortir par la fenêtre, mais du premier étage la réception risquait d'être assez difficile, d'autant plus que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient absolument aucun vêtement sur eux et qu'en bas se trouvait un énorme buisson plein d'épines. C'est alors que Max avisa son armoire.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de réfléchir, William et Matthew se précipitèrent à l'intérieur à l'instant où la mère de Max ouvrait la porte.

Mais la porte du placard ne voulait pas fermer, la tête et les pieds de Matthew débordaient. Heureusement, d'où elle se trouvait la mère de Max ne pouvait pas les voir car la porte de la chambre était du coté de la porte du placard, donc elle voyait juste une porte a demi-ouverte. [NdlA :vous avez compris ? XD je sais pas si ça a un sens ] Max s'enfonça dans son lit jusqu'au cou et fixait la porte de son placard en priant pour que sa mère, maniaque comme pas possible, ne tente pas de la fermer ou ne veuille savoir pourquoi elle était ouverte.

_-Allez, lèves-toi, viens nous aider à décharger la voiture !_

_-Mamaaann, je suis malade ! _

Grogna Max en gémissant.

Elle s'approcha et mis sa main sur son front.

_-Effectivement, tu est tout chaud, tu as de la fièvre._

Dans le placard, Matthew manqua d'éclater de rire. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi il avait le front tout chaud... 

_-Bon, reste au lit et dors, on ne va pas te déranger alors, il faut que tu soie en forme demain pour ton interro d'anglais._

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

Matthew et William sortirent de leur cachette et éclatèrent de rire, nerveusement.

_-Quand même, il vaut mieux qu'on fuie, il manquerai plus qu'elle décide soudainement de t'apporter des médicaments et qu'elle nous trouve... ça serait pas super je pense,_ dit William.

_-Je suis assez d'accord,_ concéda Matthew.

Ils se rhabillèrent donc et cherchèrent un moyen de sortir sans se faire prendre.

Max sortit en éclaireur, soit-disant pour aller aux toilettes, et voir où se trouvaient les différents membres de sa famille.

___**L'inconvénient** majeur de sa famille qu'il aimait beaucoup malgré tout était qu'elle était TRÈS nombreuse. Ses parents étaient remariés. Aussi, il avait un vrai grand frère, mais son père adoptif s'était installé avec sa mère et avait embarqué ses deux jumelles qui avaient un an de moins que Max et, depuis leur remariage, ses parents avaient eu le temps de fabriquer encore 3 enfants, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient au total 7 enfants, donc là il s'agissait de neutraliser 8 personnes dans une maison de deux étages. La galère.

Heureusement il ne croisa personne, ses parents se trouvant dans la chambre de July avec le médecin, les jumelles étaient dans leur chambre et les autres jouaient dans le jardin. Il fit donc demi tour, mais croisa Casey, son frère aîné, dans le couloir.

_-Ben alors frérot, t'es pas malade ?_

_-Heu, si, j'étais au toilettes, là._

Casey le regarda suspicieusement.

_-Mouai... T'as pas l'air malade._

_-Mais si, roo, fous-moi la paix..._

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Casey fut plus rapide et commença à ouvrir la porte en observant la réaction de son frère.

Celui-ci se raidit. Il fut tenté de se précipiter sur son frère en hurlant ''N'entres pas !'' mais ça aurait paru ultra louche et Casey, qui n'était pas si stupide que ça, se serai bien douté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_-Lâches cette poignée, t'as pas le droit d'enter dans ma chambre, tu le sais très bien !_

_-T'as un truc à cacher, heinnn frérot !_

_-Mais nan, laisses-moi je te dis, t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !_

Le problème des deux frangins étaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'un an et demi de différence d'âge, Max ayant 16ans et demi et Casey à peine 18, aussi ils aimaient particulièrement se chamailler. Enfin c'était surtout Casey qui aimait titiller son frère, parce qu'il savait que ça le mettait en rogne. Mais, au fond, il l'aimait bien. Il ouvrit la porte. Le sang de Max se glaça.

_-Pff, c'est même pas marrant, ta chambre est vide !_

Max fut soulagé. Les garçons avaient entendus la discussion et avaient dû se cacher dans le placard. Il s'approcha pour jeter un oeil dans sa chambre et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur son placard. Malheureusement pour lui cela n'échappa pas à Casey.

_-Attends... Il y a quelqu'un dans ton armoire, heinn ?_

_-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! _

Dans le fameux placard, William tentait de rentrer ses orteils à l'intérieur, en écrasant les pieds de Matthew qui était juste derrière. Il réussi tant bien que mal et tira discrètement sur la porte.

_-AH ! Hurla Casey, J'AI VU LA PORTE BOUGER !_

Merde. William se maudit jusqu'à la cinquantième génération. Casey se rua sur l'armoire. Max paniquait totalement.

_-MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE OUI ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !_

Mais Casey ne l'écouta pas et tira sur la porte. Max ferma les yeux, attendant un hurlement tonitruant.

_-HAN ELLE EST BLOQUÉE !_

William s'était agrippé à un petit rond accroché à la porte et tirait pour ne pas que Casey ouvre.

_-Je suis sûr que quelqu'un tire sur la porte derrière !_

Max ne savait pas quoi dire. Il bafouilla :

_-Mais naan, arrête, elle est cassée c'est pour ça que sa bloque, bon maintenant CASEY TU DÉGAGES OU J'APPELLE LES PARENTS !_

_-Haha, vas-y, ils verront bien que t'es pas malade !_

Max bouillait de rage.

_-Mais je SUIS MALADEEE ! Tu fais chier bordel !_

Casey capitula.

_-Bon, ok, je te laisse tranquille. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je suis certain qu'il y a une blonde cachée dans ton placard._

Max ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_-Bon, ok, elle est brune alors,_ conclu Casey en sortant.

Sur le pas de la porte, il lança un clin d'oeil complice à son frère.

_-Les parents ne sont pas près de sortir de la chambre de July, je gère les monstres si tu veux. _Et il s'en alla. Max attendit quelques instants, puis ne voyant plus personne, poussa ses amis dans le couloir et ils se précipitèrent dans l'entrée, puis dehors. Max vérifia que Casey était bien dans le jardin de derrière et pas à une fenêtre en train d'observer qui pouvait bien être ''la brune cachée dans le placard de son petit frère'', jeta les garçons dehors, referma la porte et couru dans son lit. Quand à William et Matthew, ils se cachèrent sous leurs capuches et coururent comme des fous jusqu'à se retrouver à au moins trois rues de la maison de Max.

_-Pfiou,_ haleta William, _on l'a échappé belle, sur ce coup-là !_

_-J'avoue, t'as trop assuré avec la porte, on était mort sinon._

_-Ouai, mais je me suis bousillé le doigt._

William lui montra son index, qui était devenu rouge et avait triplé de éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent chez eux.

___**Malheureusement** pour Max, Casey n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Le lendemain, il l'intercepta dans un couloir du lycée et lui demanda, en désignant Beth, un peu plus loin :

_-C'est elle ta copine ? Parce que vous êtes toujours ensemble..._

_-Non, elle c'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis le CP et j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir avec elle. Quand on avait 8ans et que j'allais dormir chez elle on prenais nos bains ensemble, comment tu veux que je sorte avec elle, heinn ? T'es vraiment lourd Casey, je te jure sur la tête de mon chien que j'ai pas de copine._

_-Mais alors s'était qui dans ton placard ?_

_-Personne. Ta gueule, Casey, t'es vraiment trop saoulant._

Un peu plus tard il croisa Matthew.

_-Mon frère me harcèle, c'est horrible, je sais plus quoi lui dire, là._

_-Dis lui que ok, t'avais une belle brune avec de gros nichons dans ton placard, comme ça il sera content._

_-Eh ben elle bon dos la belle brune aux gros nichons !_

_-Euh ouai. Ouai nan, t'es pas obligé de préciser qu'elle avait de gros nichons, en fait. Tu dit juste qu'elle était brune.-_

_Avec des mèches blondes._

_-Lol. A partir de maintenant tu viens chez moi, c'est quand même moins la galère, ma mère n'a pas de copain et mon père vit en Alaska, ce genre de soucis ne risque pas de m'arriver !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux** jours plus tard, les garçons se retrouvèrent au sapin, car ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi.

_-Les gars,_ soupira William, _vous savez, on est mercredi._

_-Ouais, et ?_

_-Je rentre en France vendredi._

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les trois garçons.

_-Putain. Merde. On va faire quoi, nous, sans toi ?_

Chacun savait qu'il leur serai à présent impossible que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils s'étaient passé trop de choses durant ce mois d'août.

_-Si on m'avait dit en arrivant que ma vie changerai à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas crû._

_-Et moi donc ! Renchérit Matthew._

Seul Max resta silencieux, fixant l'océan, au loin.

_-Bah mon chéri ? Tu dis rien ?_

Ledit chéri soupira.

_-Faut quand même que je vous dise un truc, les gars. Vous, ça vous est tombé dessus comme ça, si ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là n'était pas arrivé, vous auriez toujours pensé que vous n'aimiez que les filles..._

_-Ouais. Pas toi ?_

_-Non. Pour être honnête, ça fait longtemps que je me posais des questions par rapport à ça. Et vous, vous avez apporté des réponses à ces questions. Merci._

Ils se sourirent.

_-Tainn, je vais chialer, là,_ lâcha les regarda amoureusement._-Dites, promettez-moi que vous allez continuer à vous voir après que je serais parti, hein ? Que tout cela aie un sens, malgré tout, malgré la distance._

_-Ouai, obligé, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Sans Matt, je suis rien, _répondit Max.

_-Pareil,_ renchérit regarda le sapin et sortit un petit couteau suisse de sa poche.

_-J'ai une idée. _Il s'approcha d'un endroit du sapin où le feuillage n'envahissait pas tout et où le tronc apparaissait. Il y grava un M, un W et un autre M entrelacés.

_-Pour que tout ça aie un sens. Gravé ici à jamais._

_-Forever and ever..._

Une larme coula le long de la joue de lui sourit et l'embrassa.

_-Je vous avais dit que j'allais pleurer !_

_-Mais t'as le droit de pleurer, personne ne t'en voudra, bien au contraire, sa prouve que tu tiens à nous._

_-Oh oui je tiens à vous..._

Ils s'en allèrent, marchant silencieusement en se tenant la main, terrifiés à l'idée de devoir se quitter.

___**Le** lendemain, dernier jour de William à San Diego, fut un supplice pour tous. Ils étaient chacun de leur cotés, Matthew et Max en cours, William avec son groupe, à réparer le voyage du retour. Le soir en fin d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au sapin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le creux de l'arbre gravé à leur initiales était illuminé d'un rayon de soleil.

_-C'est un signe,_ dit doucement William.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée, collés les uns aux autres, à profiter une dernière fois de la présence des deux autres, tous ensemble pour la dernière fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**PARTIE 2**

___**A** peine trois jours après son retour des États-Unis, William dû retourner en cours. Une nouvelle année qui, au vu de la classe qu'il allait supporter jusqu'au mois de juin, promettait d'être ennuyeuse.

Aucun des rares amis qu'il s'était fait l'année précédente n'était dans sa classe, et comme le lycée était immense, il avait peu de chances de les croise.

Quant aux profs, ils n'étaient pas vraiment très encourageants, il fallait le dire.

_-A partir de cette année,_ annonça le prof principal, _vous entrez dans un cycle de deux ans très très difficile aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Vous allez devoir vous accrocher, et surtout apprendre, apprendre et encore apprendre. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il y a le bac à la fin de l'année, et ça, vous ne devez jamais l'oublier._

A l'entente de ces mots, William n'eut qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

Mais ce n'était évidemment pas possible

Aussi il passait le plus clair de son temps sur internet, à parler avec Max et Matthew.


	9. Chapter 9

**De** leur cotés, les deux américains vécurent difficilement le départ de William. A l'aéroport, Matthew avait failli fondre en larmes lorsqu'il avait vu l'avion décoller, emportant avec lui une partie de son coeur.

Une fois rentré de l'aéroport, il se précipita chez Max. Se fut Casey qui ouvrit la porte.

_-Je peux voir Max ?_ Demanda Matthew.

_-Ouai, il est dans sa chambre, suis-moi._

Il suivit Casey dans la maison.

_-Hey,_ demanda-t-il, _mon frère déprime depuis hier, tu sais ce qu'il a ?_

_-Oui, mais je peux pas en parler._

_-Pourquoi ? Je m'inquiète, moi !_

_-Parce que. Ça ne te regarde pas !_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Max, celui-ci était adossé à la fenêtre, et pleurait doucement. Matthew s'approcha et essuya tendrement les joues collantes de larmes de son amant. Il s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras, sans un mot. Parler n'était pas nécessaire, ils se comprenaient. Et puis, ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre des mots sur leur souffrance. Au bout d'un long moment, Matthew souffla doucement :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en remettre, parce qu'on est tous les deux. Et puis, il n'est pas mort, on pourra toujours lui parler via internet._

_-Oui mais... c'est pas pareil... _sanglota Max, _moi j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire combien je l'aime et... et tout ça.. c'est pas possible._

_-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais on a pas le choix._

_-Mais j'ai pas la force, Matt, j'ai pas la force de continuer sans lui._

Matthew le regarda d'un air surpris.

_-Ah bon ? Okay._

Il le lâcha, se leva et parti.

___**Son** coeur se brisait une seconde fois. Ainsi, Max lui avait menti. Il lui avait dit, il lui avait promis, qu'il resterai avec lui après le départ du jeune français. Il avait menti. Mais alors, c'était quoi, tout ça, pour lui ? Juste une histoire de cul?

Max comprit son erreur. Mais non, il n'avait rien compris, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire ! Il se précipita dans l'escalier en hurlant :

_-MAAATT REVIENNNNS ! T'AS RIEN COMPRIS ! C'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI VOULU DIRE !_

Mais il entendit la porte claquer. Il se jeta hors de sa chambre et couru après Matthew, le rattrapant deux rues plus loin. Essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite, il tenta de s'expliquer :

_-Je veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir, t'es fou ! Je parlais de continuer à vivre normalement ! Ne m'abandonne pas s'il-te-plaît, pas maintenant, tu crois que j'ai pas le coeur suffisamment brisé comme ça ?_

Matthew le regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes.

_-Tu me le jures ? Que tu m'aimes, même sans Will ?_

_-Je te le jure, sur tout ce que j'ai. Je t'en prie, crois moi. C'est dur sans lui, j'ai plus envie de rien faire, je me sens seul, comme si une partie de moi avait disparue, mais toi, tu es toujours là. Je t'aime autant que je l'aime lui, mais la différence c'est que toi je peux te le dire, je peux te serrer dans mes bras,et je sais que tu es là. Alors s'il-te-plais, ne pars pas._

Matthew le serra dans ses bras.

_-Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé._

Max ferma les yeux de soulagement. Pendant quelques minutes il avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais.

___**Ils** furent ainsi certains que leur amour était sincère, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de douter l'un de l'autre. Mais la blessure causée par le départ de William avait du mal à cicatriser.


	10. Chapter 10

William, lui, avait finalement réussi à se faire un ami, Pierre. Un mec qu'il avait trouvé bizarre au début de l'année mais qui était en fait super sympa. En plus ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre et allaient au lycée ensemble.

Ils passaient leur journée à rigoler en cours, se moquant aussi bien des profs que des autres élèves, du coup ils se retrouvèrent avec la moitié de la classe à dos, les autres élèves ne supportant pas leurs ''méchancetés''. Mais William et Pierre disaient qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas d'autodérision.

Un jour pluvieux du mois d'octobre, Pierre débarqua chez William le nez éclaté et le visage couvert de sang. En le voyant, la mère de William hurla et voulu appeler les pompier, la police et les parents de Pierre, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement d'appeler qui que ce soit, demandant juste à avoir un truc pour se soigner. Il fit jurer à William et à sa mère de ne parler à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ceux-ci acceptèrent, de toutes façon ils n'avaient pas le choix.

William l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le soigner.

_-Pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire ? Elle va pas te mordre ma mère, elle est cool, t'inquiètes._

_-Je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_-Même à moi ?_

_-Oui, même à toi._

_-Mais je croyais qu'on était amis ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?_

_-Oui, et alors ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on doit forcément tout se dire !_

William se sentit blessé. Il le lui aurait dit, lui, si un truc comme ça lui était arrivé. Il s'énerva.

_-Oui m'enfin tu débarque chez moi complètement ensanglanté, tu m'excuseras mais je trouve normal de m'inquiéter et de te demander ce qui t'es arrivé ! Si tu veux pas m'en parler fallait pas venir ici !_

_-Je suis venu chez toi parce que justement on est amis et justement je te fais confiance pour garder ça secret, voilà ! Maintenant si toi t'as envie d'en parler à tout le quartier, vas-y, te gênes pas, mais après, viens pas me parler de confiance et d'amitié ! C'est bon, je vais mieux, merci de m'avoir soigné !_

Et il partit.

William ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à tout le monde, il s'inquiétait, c'est tout. Déprimé, culpabilisant à mort, il se connecta sur internet, espérant pouvoir parler à Matthew ou à Max, histoire de se remonter le moral. Mais leur conversation le déprima encore plus. Matthew lui demanda s'il s'était trouvé un nouveau petit ami. Mais comment pouvait-il penser à ça, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'a eux tout le temps !

''Tu est en train de me demander si je vous ai oubliés, toi et Max, c'est ça ?''

''Mais non. Simplement je suis réaliste, t'es loin de nous et on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on se reverra.''

''Tu aurais été à ma place, c'est ce que tu aurais fait ?''

''Ben...''

William se sentit encore plus blessé. Décidément, tout le monde s'en fichait de lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Histoire de ne pas en plus s'engueuler avec Matthew, il détourna la conversation et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Pierre.

Matthew tenta de le consoler, mais à travers un ordinateur c'est pas franchement personnel. William avait envie d'être dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, d'être avec lui, avec Max, tout simplement, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas possible. Déprimé à mort, il se déconnecta et se coucha dans son lit. Prétextant un mal de ventre, il n'en bougea pas de la journée.

Le lendemain, Pierre ne vint pas en cours. William paniqua totalement et ne cessa de lui envoyer des textos sans jamais avoir une seule réponse. Pierre ne répondait pas non plus à ses appels.

En fin de journée, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles, il se rendit chez son ami, espérant l'y trouver.

Ce fut le cas.

Mais dans quel état.

Pierre était assis par terre, dans sa chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres, complètement en sueur.

_-Putain Pierre, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_-T'as pas... 30€... _articula ce dernier, entre deux spasmes.

_-Euh nan, pourquoi ?_

_-Putainnnn Will, mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais mouriiiir !_

_-Je comprend pas, de quoi tu p..._

A cet instant il eu un flash et comprit.

_-NAN PUTAIIN PIERRE ME DIT PAS QUE TU TE DROGUES !_

Pierre baissa la tête sans un mot, serrant les poings.

William le secoua :

_-MAIS ENFIN MAIS T'ES FOU ? POURQUOI TU FAIS SA ? POURQUOI ?_

Pierre le regardait, au bord des larmes, dans un état second.

_-Il me faut... ma dose... je vais mourir si... j'ai pas ma dose... mais.. j'ai pas de sous... sa fait deux jours que j'ai rien pris.. je vais mourir..._

_-Mais non, tu vas pas mourir, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, ils vont te soigner..._

_-NON ! Ils vont pas me... soigner, il vont me coller... dans un centre... de désintox... d'où je ne sortirais que... pour finir en... prison ! Je veux pas !_ Articula-t-il difficilement.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
_

_-Trouves-moi... 30€..._

Et c'est ainsi que William se retrouva a faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : voler dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il revint chez Pierre, celui-ci n'allait pas mieux. Il saisi les billets, remercia à peine son ami et se rua tant bien que mal dehors, après avoir téléphoné à un inconnu, lui donnant rendez-vous un peux plus bas dans la rue. William le suivit.

_-Caches-toi là,_ lui dit Pierre en désignant une porte cochère, _j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive une merde._

William fit ce qu'il lui disait, mais observa ce qui se passait.

Un immense black qui devait faire dans les deux mètres arriva et apostropha sèchement Pierre :

_-J'espère que t'as les sous, cette fois !_

_-Il me faut une nouvelle dose, s'il-te-plais._

_-T'as des sous ?_

_-Ouai, 30€, c'est le prix d'une dose... Une nouvelle, s'il-te-plais..._

_-Pff, t'es vraiment pitoyable, t'as vu dans quel état t'es !_

_-Je sais. File-moi une dose putain, fait pas chier, j'ai les sous cette fois..._

_-Et les autres, tu va me les rembourser quand ?_

_-Quand j'aurais des sous, mais allez, file-moi une dose, j'ai 30€, bordel !_

Le black lui tendit un sachet de poudre blanche.

_-Je te préviens, si tu me rembourse pas ce que tu me doit, il va encore t'arriver un truc, on dirait que la dernière fois ça t'as pas servi de leçon, petit morveux !_

Pierre ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre William.

_-Tu lui doit combien ? Demanda William sur le chemin du retour._

_-90€._

_-Et... C'est lui qui t'as cassé la gueule hier ? A cause de ça ?_

_-Ouais. Tu comprend pourquoi je voulais en parler à personne ? Tu comprend pourquoi je voulais pas te le dire ? Pour te tenir à l'écart de ça._

_-Oui, je comprend. Mais bon, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même._

Pierre resta silencieux.

Une fois arrivé, Pierre se précipita dans sa chambre, sortit son sachet et sa seringue et se prépara son fix. William l'observait, en silence. Il devait reconnaître que cela le fascinait.

_-Il m'en reste un peu, t'en veut ?_ Demanda Pierre, complètement shooté. 

_-Euhh, nan, je touche pas à ça moi, j'ai pas envie de devenir accro comme toi !_

_-T'inquièèèètes, on deviens pas accro à la première prise !_

Ils se regardèrent. Pierre souriait niaisement. Il avait l'air si bien, si se dit que bon, si ça lui faisait oublier tout ses soucis, pourquoi pas ? On ne devient pas accro à la première prise, a dit Pierre. Juste une fois, pour voir.

_-Okay._

Pierre mélangea dans la seringue le fond de poudre qu'il lui restait et tendit la seringue à son ami.

_-Heuu, mais, tu l'as utilisée avant, j'ai pas envie d'attraper le sida !_

_-T'inquièèètes c'est bon, je suis clean, je fais hyper gaffe et je fais souvent des tests._

Vaguement rassuré, William s'empara de la seringue et s'enfonça l'aiguille sous la peau. Et puis, il eu un léger trou noir. Il revint à lui, mais tout était flou dans sa tête. Pierre éclata de rire. Il ria aussi. Tout allait si bien, tout un coup, il était si heureux. Il n'avait plus de soucis, il était là, avec Pierre. Tout était beau, tout était parfait.


	11. Chapter 11

Le beau-père de Max était parti un mois en voyage d'affaire au Japon. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva que Max avait beaucoup changé. Il le trouvait trop bizarre et ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole.

Un soir, à table, Max lui demanda :

_-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me parles plus ?_

_-Non mais t'as vu de quoi t'as l'air ? Avec tes jeans de filles, tes cheveux longs et tes mèches blondes, t'as pas honte ! Je te parlerais quand tu ressemblera enfin à un homme ! Pas à... ça !_

Il y eu un gros blanc, les derniers mots du beau-père de Max planant sur la tablée. Tout le monde dévisageait le pauvre garçon qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il se leva, lança un regard noir à son beau père et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est Casey, je peux entrer ?_

_-Ouais._

Il entra, referma doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son petit frère.

_-Sa va ?_

Max leva les yeux et le regarda :

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?_

_-Okay, j'avoue. Mais tu t'en fous, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit._

_-Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas compris son sous-entendu, peut-être ?_

Casey de ne répondit rien. Oui, il avait comprit. Comme tout le monde. 

_-Putain, Casey, ils vont penser quoi, les autres maintenant ? Putain de famille de merde !_

Casey ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regarda son frère d'un air interrogatif.

_-Mais... C'est vrai ou pas ? 'Fin je veut dire... tu es... enfin..._

Max soupira. Au point où il en était, autant le lui dire

_-Ouai. Je... _il soupira encore._ J'ai un copain. Il s'appelle Matthew. Et... euh... voilà._

Il préféra ne pas parler de William. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

Casey se pencha et lui pris la main, d'un geste fraternel.

_-Je m'en fous, moi, tu sais ? Tu reste mon petit frère que j'aime._

Max lui sourit tristement.

_-Merci grand frère._

Le lendemain, Max raconta à Matthew ce qui s'était passé la veille et lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux que Matthew ne vienne pas trop souvent chez lui, parce que sinon il était évident qu'après ça tout le monde allait se poser des questions, et il préférait éviter, ce que Matthew comprit très bien.

Mais il vit bien que cet incident avait changé quelque chose chez Max. Il était devenu plus renfermé, plus distant, et surtout plus paranoïaque. Matthew comprenait que ça soit difficile pour lui, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on s'en prenait à lui à cause de ça, mais lui aussi en souffrait. Ça devenait trop. Max ne venait presque plus chez lui le soir, car il avait peur de se faire agresser dans la rue, au lycée ils se parlaient à peine, parce qu'il avait peur que les gens comprennent et qu'on s'en prenne encore à lui ou à Matthew, bref, au final, ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus. En plus de sa, cela faisait un moment que Matthew n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de William, décalage horaire oblige, ils ne pouvaient se téléphoner et se voyaient de moins en moins sur msn, et il se rendait compte qu'avec le temps, William lui manquait de moins en moins, ce qui le faisait culpabiliser.


	12. Chapter 12

Cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. William avait passé des nuits entières sur son PC, juste pour les voir, juste quelques minutes. Mais rien, rien du tout. L'avaient-ils oublié ? Après tout, ils étaient toujours tous les deux, eux. Alors que lui, il était tout seul dans son petit appartement parisien, sous une pluie battante et déprimante. A San Diego, il y avait toujours du soleil.

Les cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles, William avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous le poids du travail à faire. Ses parents étaient partis pour deux jours chez des amis, dans le Sud de la France. Il était seul, perdu et déprimé. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit à Matthew la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, qui aurait pu le mettre en rogne contre lui. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il était parti avant de s'énerver contre lui. Il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé après, le lendemain.

Il eu envie d'être heureux, à nouveau. Que cela cesse, qu'il oublie tout ça, le silence de Max et Matthew, les devoirs qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau, l'absence totale de ses parents, tous les soucis qui encombraient son esprit. Il envoya un sms à Pierre.

''J'en ai marre. J'aimerai juste être heureux. Juste quelques minutes, goûter au plaisir du bonheur.''

''J'arrive.''

Un quart d'heure plus tard Pierre sonnait à la porte. William lui ouvrit. Son ami avait un DVD à la main.

_-Euh? Un DVD?_

_-Un bon film, y a que ça pour remonter le moral !_

William soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

Pierre le regarda et comprit à l'instant où leur regards se croisèrent.

_-Non, Will, hors de question. Regarde où j'en suis, moi ! Ne fais jamais ça, ne tombe jamais aussi bas que moi._

_-S'il-te-plais, juste une fois ! C'était si bon la dernière fois..._

_-Ouai, justement ! C'est comme ça qu'on deviens dépendant ! J'ai pas envie que tu devienne un pauvre junkie comme moi, je sais ce que c'est, et crois-moi, c'est pire que tout !_

_-Pierre, s'il te plais !!!_

Mais il resta intraitable.

William sorti une liasse de billets de son portefeuilles.

_-Regarde, j'ai largement assez pour se payer une dose d'héro chacun, là. Ma mère m'a filé mon argent de poche._

Pierre regarda les billets avec envie mais refusa.

_-Regarde-toi, tu deviens déjà à moitié dépendant !_

_-Mais nan, juste une fois, juste pour oublier ma vie de merde, j'en ai tellement marre, si tu savais..._

_-Je sais. Et je sais aussi comment on tombe dedans. Comment on devient accro. Ce qu'on est capable de faire pour avoir juste une dose. Et il est hors de question que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de m'en sortir, et c'est certainement pas pour te voir plonger aussi, pas toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que s'il t'arrivais le moindre truc je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_-Mais t'inquiète, il va rien m'arriver ! Juste UNE FOIS. Après, plus jamais, promis._

_-Non._

William tenta une autre approche.

_-Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas piqué, là ?_

Pierre tressaillit. Non, il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

_-Depuis hier. Et là, sa va, et je tiens à ce que ça aille encore pendant quelques heures. _William lui caressa doucement le bras, au creux du coude, au niveau des légères tâches violettes laissées par de trop nombreuses piqûres.

_-T'es sûr que ça te manque pas ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?_

Pierre bondit du canapé où ils étaient assis.

_-Putain Will tu fais chier ! Donnes moi 60€._

William sourit. Il avait réussi.

Pierre sorti son portable et donna rendez-vous a son dealer au même endroit que la dernière fois. Mais, cette fois, William ne se cacha pas. Parce que c'était lui qui payait. Mais il eu un frisson de peur lorsque le dealer, toujours l'immense africain, leur donna les petits sachets de poudre.

_-C'est bien, je vois que tu t'es trouvé un bon moyen de te faire de la thune, hein morveux ?_ grogna le dealer à l'adresse de Pierre. _Tu sais que tu me dois toujours tes 90 foutus euros ! C'est lui aussi qui va te filer le fric ?_

William secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le dealer l'impressionnait vraiment.

Une fois de retour chez William, Pierre prépara les seringues en se maudissant de s'être fait avoir.

_-Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière des dernières fois. Tu ne m'auras plus jamais comme ça !_

_-Oui oui promis._

William était sincère, il ne voulait pas devenir complètement héroïnomane, cela lui faisait peur. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus de ses soucis, il en avait par dessus la tête et avait juste besoin de lâcher prise quelques minutes.

A nouveau cette impression de voler, que tout allait bien, que rien de mal ne lui arriverait, qu'il serait toujours heureux comme ça. C'était si bon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Dis**, ça ne t'ennuie pas, toi, de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Will, comme ça, PAF, plus rien ?_

_-Si. Peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau petit-ami, qui sait ?_

A ces mots, le coeur de Max se brisa_._

_-NON ! Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Il nous l'aurait dis !_

Matthew soupira tristement et pris la main de son chéri.

_-Je ne sais pas, Max, je ne sais plus. _

_-Mais... _Max sanglota. _Il me manque trop !_

_-A moi aussi... Mais on est tous les deux, hein ?_

_-Oui... _

Ils se regardèrent.

_-Hey, Matt... T'es pas en train de croire que je pense plus à lui qu'a toi, hein ? Rassures-moi !_

_-Pff, bien sûr que non, enfin..._

En réalité, si. Mais jamais il ne lui avouerait. Parce qu'il savait que c'était faux, il savait que Max n'était pas plus amoureux de William que de lui, tout comme lui ne l'était pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêche d'y penser, à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de lui. Car cela faisait maintenant presque 3 mois que William était parti. Et Matthew constatait qu'il commençait à l'oublier un peu. Et que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Max grandissait dans son coeur. En fait, il était un peu jaloux lorsque Max évoquait ses sentiments pour William, car quelque part il aurait aimé qu'il n'y aie que lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, c'était comme si Max lui demandait d'oublier totalement William et de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, il aimait encore trop William. Il fallait juste attendre, attendre que cela passe. Pour Matthew, comme pour Max.

____**Une** semaine plus tard, ce furent les vacances de Noël. Matthew partait passer Noël chez son père, en Alaska. Il détestait partir là-bas. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas son père, au contraire, il adorait les moments, très rares, qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais le souci c'était qu'il vivait dans une sorte de cabane, dans un village éloigné de tout, surtout en plein hiver. Il allait donc passer ses vacances de Noël devant la télé, avec son cher père adoré.

____**Max**, de son cotés, risquait de passer des vacances plus mouvementées. Son beau-père fêtait ses 50ans et avait donc pour cela invité toute sa famille dans son immense maison. Max paniquait car il ne connaissait quasiment personne des gens qui allait venir, ils n'étaient de sa famille que par alliance.

____**Vint** le jour J. C'était deux jours avant Noël, mais il faisait très beau, et, étonnamment chaud pour la saison. On installa donc les invités dans le jardin. Max devait faire le service, et passa une partie de sa matinée a naviguer entre des tonnes de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, un plateau à la main.

____**Vers** 11h30, la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau, de nouveau invités entrèrent.

_-Mais, tout le monde n'était pas déjà là? _Demanda Max à une de ses soeurs.

_-Non, il manquait nos cousins, ils ont eu des soucis sur la route, tu vas voir ils sont super cools !_

_-Ah bon, c'est pas des vieux, eux ?_

Sarah éclata de rire.

_-Mais non ! _

Et elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en hurlant :

_-JOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH !!_

Max la regarda se diriger vers un jeune homme brun, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire légèrement dé buga littéralement à la vue de cette sublime créature qui venait d'entrer dans son salon. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Casey passa à ce moment.

_-Hé ben frérot, sa va ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas ta soeur que tu regarde comme ça !_

Il lui donna un coup de coude moqueur. Max le fusilla du regard.

Puis, il secoua la tête et se remit à son travail de serveur. De toute façon, c'était son cousin, même par alliance, ça restait un membre de sa famille. Et puis il y avait Matthew. Ce n'était pas parce que son chéri passait ses vacances à 100000km de San Diego qu'il fallait en profiter. De toutes façons, un mec aussi beau, il était forcément hétéro et pris par une blonde a gros seins. Il n'y avait rien à espérer.

Mais il ne pus s'empêcher d'observer son nouveau cousin de loin et rougissait à chaque fois que celui-ci lançait un oeil dans sa le repas arriva, ils furent tous placés par les parents de Max, et il se retrouva presque en face de Josh. Mais, manque de chance, trop loin pour tenter la moindre approche. Il était coincé entre une de ses soeur, son frère aîné et une lointaine cousine bizarre qui ne parlait à personne.

Casey passa une partie du repas à le charrier, faisant des commentaires du genre :

_-Mais pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler ? Tu risques rien après tout ! Au lieu de baver comme un chameau en l'observant caché derrière ton plateau !_

_-N'importe quoi !_

_-Genre ! T'es pas très discret, frérot, tu sais ?_

Max rougit.

____**Dans** l'après-midi, Max continuait de servir les invités, tout en observant Josh de loin. Celui-ci était debout au bord de la piscine, un verre de rosé à la main, discutant avec une des soeurs de Max. Celui-ci chercha un prétexte pour l'approcher et enfin lui parler, ne serai-ce que pour lui proposer un verre. Il approchait de Josh lorsque celui-ci disparu de son champ de vision. Sarah poussa un hurlement terrifiant et se pencha vers la piscine. Max comprit que son cousin était tombé dans l'eau. Sarah l'aida à sortir et Max, qui observait la scène un peu en retrait, cru qu'il allait s'évanouir devant un tel spectacle.

La chemise blanche de Josh, trempée, lui collait à la peau, faisant apparaître un torse musclé et bronzé. Max était sûr d'avoir découvert l'homme parfait. Il fut violemment sorti de son fantasme par un grand coup de serviette. Casey.

_-Tiens, va lui donner ça, le pauvre il doit mourir de froid._

Max grogna.

_-Je compte sur toi pour le réchauffer, hein !_ Lui lança Casey avec un clin d'oeil.

Max posa son plateau, s'approcha de Josh et bafouilla :

_-Heu, tiens, tu dois avoir froid._

Josh se saisit de la serviette et le remercia, un sourire au lèvres.

_-J'ai bien honte, là. Tout le monde me regarde, et en plus je suis trempé. _

_-Heu..._

Max fixait ses pieds, timide comme jamais.

_-C'est par où la salle de bains ?_

_-Heu, bah, tu rentres, tu tourne à droite, tu monte l'escalier, tu va au bout du couloir, il y a un autre escalier qui monte au deuxième, tu le prend, tu tournes à gauche et c'est la troisième porte sur la gauche._

_-..._

_-Bon, ok, je t'emmène._

____**En** entrant dans la maison suivi de son cousin, Max aperçu le regard moqueur et pleins de sous-entendus de son grand frère. Il avait envie de rentrer sous terre.

Arrivé dans la salle de bains, Max lui montra où se trouvaient tous les machins dont il pouvait avoir besoin et tenta de battre en retraire, rouge comme une tomate.

_-Non, c'est bon tu peux rester,_ dit Josh gentiment.

_-Euhh, oui mais non, enfin, j'vais pas te déranger.. et puis.. on m'attends en bas._

Josh lui pris le poignet et lui jeta un regard de braise.

Max resta scotché. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

_-En fait, j'ai les doigts gelés avec l'eau... J'arrive pas à enlever ma chemise, tu peux m'aider ?_

Max bafouilla et bégaya qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, mais son cousin tendit le bras et bloqua la porte. Il lui lança un regard provocateur.

_-S'il te plais, Maaaax..._

N'y tenant plus, ce dernier attrapa son cousin par les épaules, le colla contre la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Josh en profita pour lui enlever son tee-shirt et défaire sa ceinture.

Max se recula.

_-Mais.. Pas ici, imagine quelqu'un rentre..._

Josh tourna le verrou de la porte.

_-Plus personne n'entrera... Bon, tu me l'enlève, ma chemise ?_

Max se jeta sur lui et lui arracha presque sa superbe chemise blanche tellement sexy. Il lui enleva aussi rapidement son pantalon, et le reste. Josh tremblait et gémissait, murmurant des ''Maaax'' sensuels. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, leurs bouches ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Puis, Josh poussa Max qui se retrouva assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, lui lança un regard transpirant de désir et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Il lui fit la fellation de sa vie. Jamais Max n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir, autant de sentiments mélangés. Son coeur allait exploser, il ne pouvait pas contenir autant d'amour, de désir, de plaisir, ce n'était pas possible, pas humain, de ressentir un truc pareil.

Puis, Josh embrassa tendrement un Max qui ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il venait de subir et le fit basculer doucement dans la baignoire.

_-Ce n'est pas fini, _lui souffla-t-il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

_-Oh My God, je vais mourir, là..._

_-Mais non. Laisses-moi faire..._

____**Une** demi-heure plus tard, le portable de Max vibra. Celui-ci dû s'arracher aux bras de Josh, sortir tant bien que mal de la baignoire et farfouiller dans son jean pour retrouver son portable.

_-Allô ?_

_-Désolé frérot, j'espère que j'appelle pas à un trop mauvais moment, mais Maman est bord de la crise d'hystérie et va commettre un meurtre si tu ne reviens pas servir les gens d'ici 30 secondes. Et Hannah et Sarah recherchent activement leur cousin adoré, faites gaffe, sa va paraître chelou, là._

_-Mais... Casey..._

_-A tout de suite frérot !_

Josh sorti de la baignoire.

_-On commence à leur manquer, en bas, c'est ça ?_

_-Euh, ouai voilà._

_-Okay, de toutes façons, là, c'est bon, je suis tout sec._

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil pervers, se colla contre lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

_-Tu fais office de serveur jusqu'à quand ?_

_-Heu bah, la fin de la journée, je pense_.

Josh l'embrassa dans le cou. Max ne pus retenir un soupir, ce qui amusa Josh qui recommença.

_-Bon, il faudrait peu être qu'on y aille, là, j'ai pas envie de mourir assassiné par ma propre mère._

_-Ouais. Mais, dès que tu n'as plus rien à faire, tu es a moi !_

Nouveau clin d'oeil pervers.

_-Avec grand plaisir..._

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et retournèrent à la fête.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se lancer des clins d'oeil brûlants, ce qui faisait systématiquement rougir Max.

____**Vers** 11h du soir, les invités commencèrent à s'en aller. Max paniqua. Et si les parents de Josh décidaient de rentrer ? Ce qui arriva d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard.

Le père de Josh se leva, mis ses mains en portes paroles et cria :

_-JOSH, OLIVIA, ON REEENTREE !_

Mais Josh se précipita sur son père :

_-Mais enfin, sa va pas ! T'as vu tout ce que tu as bu ! Tu peux pas prendre la route comme ça ! Tu vas nous faire avoir un accident !_

_-Mais, où veut-tu qu'on aille ?_

Casey arriva en renfort.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est grande, il ya de la place pour que vous restiez tous dormir._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui, on a une chambre d'amis. Et les enfants, on trouvera bien où les caser..._

Il lança un regard furtif à son frère, non loin de là.

_-Bon, ben, ok._

Olivia, la petite soeur de Josh, sauta de joie :

_-OUAI ! Je veux dormir avec Sarah et Hannaaaaaahh !_

_-Max ! _Appela Casey, _je te laisse trouver un lit pour tout le monde, je pense que ça sera pas trop difficile pour toi..._

Max lui lança un coup de coude dans le ventre et embarqua ses cousins dans la maison.

Une fois tout le monde couché, Max monta retrouver Josh qu'il avait abandonné dans sa chambre. A peine eût-il fermé la porte que son cousin l'attirait dans ses bras et l'embrassait partout.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Le lendemain, lorsque Max se réveilla, Josh dormait toujours, allongé près de lui. Il l'observa. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, pensa-t-il. Mais... Et Matthew ? Sentant l'embrouille cérébrale venir, il résolut de penser à ça plus tard, passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant et continua de le regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Josh se réveilla à son tour et souri à Max qui le regardait toujours.

_-T'es beau, tu sais ?_

Max rougit.

_-T'es encore plus beau quand tu rougis. J'aime quand tu rougis._

Josh le dévorait des yeux. Max posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

_-Josh, il faut que tu saches... J'ai un copain et... voilà, enfin..._

_-Ben moi c'est pire : j'ai une copine._

Max s'assit en tailleur dans son lit et le regarda :

_-Alors on fait quoi ?_

_-Rien, on rentre chacun chez soi, et on oublie. C'était juste un plan cul. Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu, comme si j'avais pas du tout passé ma matinée à te regarder, comme si j'avais absolument pas eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée, comme si je n'avais pas fait exprès de tomber à l'eau pour qu'ENFIN tu voie que j'existe, comme si j'avais pas eu envie de te sauter dessus tout l'après-midi et comme si j'avais pas du tout aimé cette nuit, comme si j'avais absolument rien ressenti et... _

Il se tut et secoua la tête négativement.

_-Merde c'est con ce que je dis, je peux pas._

Il regarda Max.

_-Je peux pas t'oublier. Je peux pas oublier ta bouche, ton corps, ton odeur, je peux pas oublier la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour, la façon dont tu me regarde, je peux pas nier que quand je te vois j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement mon coeur bat vite, et ce depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu. Non, je peux pas. Je n'y survivrai pas._

Max ne savait plus quoi dire.

_-C'est si beau ce que tu dis... Surtout que je ressens exactement la même chose et que.. je sais pas quoi faire._

Il réfléchit.

_-Mais dis.. T'as fait exprès de tomber dans la piscine ?_

_-Eh ouai. Je savais plus quoi faire pour que tu m'approches. Et j'ai vu comment tu me regardais quand je parlais avec Sarah. Je me suis dit ''si je tombe, il va venir me voir, obligé''. Et sa a marché, tu es venu. _

_-Putain, mais tu sais que moi aussi j'ai passé ma matinée à t'observer en cachette !_

Ils rigolèrent.

Casey frappa à a porte.

_-Les gars, va falloir sortir, tout le monde est prêt à partir !_

Ils bondirent du lit, s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse et sortirent de la chambre après un dernier baiser.

___**Max** regarda ses cousins s'en aller, tristement. Puis il alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, le coeur gros. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait un truc pareil à Matthew. Il ne voyait plus son chéri pendant quatre jours et PAF il le trompait avec le premier venu.

Mais , au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'était pas le premier venu, que c'était différent.


	14. Chapter 14

**William** observait son bras d'un air circonspect. Les traces de piqûres commençaient à se voir. Si Pierre voyait ça, il allait le tuer. Son ami pensait qu'il ne s'était pas repiqué depuis le mercredi après-midi où ils étaient allés chercher la dope ensemble. Grave erreur. Dès le lendemain, William avait fouillé dans le répertoire téléphonique de Pierre (en cachette) pour retrouver le numéro de son dealer et l'avait appelé le soir même.

Il se piquait tous les soirs depuis deux mois, et personne n'en savait rien. Même à Max et Matthew, il n'avait rien dit. Mais là, il devait aller à la piscine avec Pierre et sa bande de copains. Si son meilleur ami voyait ces traces violettes au creux de ses coudes, il allait comprendre et lui faire la morale de sa vie.

Il fallait décommander. Trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

mais que dire ? William soupira et rabaissa sa manche. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il farfouilla dans son tiroir et en sorti son sachet et sa seringue.

Zut, plus assez pour se faire un fix. Il regarda l'heure. 2h de l'après-midi. Oh et puis merde, c'était les vacances, il pouvait bien se faire un petit plaisir, pour Noël. Il pris son portable et envoya un sms à son fourgue pour lui commander un sachet d'héro. A ce rythme là, sa mère allait finir par découvrir qu'il lui manquait des sous dans son porte-monnaie.

Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait rien. Même quand William était défoncé, elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Parfois il se demandait si elle savait qu'elle avait un fils. Quand à son père, il ne le voyait pratiquement plus. Toujours en voyage d'affaire. Il le soupçonnait de tromper sa mère, mais cela ne le regardait pas, et il avait bien d'autre chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de la vie privée de ses parents, d'autant plus que sa vie privée à lui était au plus mal. Il voyait toujours Matthew et Max sur msn, mais leur rencontres a travers un écran n'avaient plus rien de privé, ils se contentaient de se raconter leur vie. William ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de les revoir. Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps, tout ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit à son rendez-vous. Un petit blond l'attendait.

_-C'est toi Will ?_

_-Ouais._

Il paniqua. Ou était le grand black de d'habitude ?

_-T'es qui, toi ?_

_-Pas de la police, t'inquiètes. Omar c'est fait choper, il est en taule depuis hier matin, je le remplace._

_-Ah ouai ? Et comment je fais pour avoir la preuve que tu vas pas me balancer aux flics ?_

Le blondinet lui tendit sa dope et dit :

_-A toi de voir. Je peux repartir avec, si tu veux._

_-Ok, je te fais confiance._

Ils firent leur échange et Will rentra chez lui en coup de vent.

___**A** trois heures moins cinq, il était shooté. C'était la première fois qu'il se piquait aussi tôt dans la journée. Il avait toujours essayé de garder un certain ordre pour se donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas dépendant. Mais il savait bien que c'était faux, sinon, pourquoi passerait-il ses journée à attendre 7h du soir, heure à laquelle il avait fixé son petit trip quotidien ? Pff c'était stupide tout ça. C'est tellement meilleur quand on attends pas.

Il mis la musique à fond et se laissa planer.

Mais on frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger maintenant ? C'était vraiment pas le moment, là, il était si bien.

_-Ouai, c'est qui ?_

_-Pierre._Oh, Pierre. Super, il allait pouvoir délirer avec.

_-Entres Pierrot !_

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, William éclata de rire.

_-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

_-C'est toi tu me fais trop rire !_

Pierre s'approcha, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami avait l'air si stupide.

Il eu un doute.

_-Will, regarde moi dans les yeux._

_-Hmm ?_

_-HAN PUTAIN JE RÊVE ! T'es en plein trip ! Tu m'avais promis de jamais recommencer !_

_-Bah je t'ai menti, hahaaa !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Hoo, t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale, hein, c'est grâce à toi tout ça. Merci, sérieux, merci. Ça fait tellement de bien. T'en veux ? Tiens regarde, je suis allé refaire mon stock tout à l'heure, j'en ai plein._

Il lui montra le gros sachet de poudre qu'il avait.

_-Oh putain comment t'as fait pour avoir tout ça ?_

_-Ben comme toi, mais avec plus de sous._

William sorti une seringue d'un sachet en plastique.

_-Les miennes sont à usage unique, c'est mieux, tu devrais faire pareil._

Il lui tendit la seringue pleine et Pierre enfonça l'aiguille dans ses veines et rejoignit son ami dans son trip

.____**Quelques** jours plus tard, Will voulu aller chercher de la dope pour lui et Pierre, ils étaient en manque et n'avaient plus un gramme d'héro. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que le porte-monnaie de sa mère était vide. Elle avait du découvrir qu'il taxait régulièrement dedans (toutes les semaines environ). Mais il lui fallait sa dose. Il était en manque total. Il avait sympathisé avec son nouveau dealer et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui faire une fleur. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

_-J'ai plus un rond, mais j'ai trop besoin d'une dose, s'il te plais._

_-Humm, je sais pas..._

William se suspendit à son bras.

_-Alleeeezzzz Juliennnn j't'en supplie, juste une fois..._

Julien lui lança un regard concupiscent. 

_-On peut peut-être s'arranger..._

William frissonna. Que voulait-il dire ?

_-Comment ?_

Julien se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_-T'es mignon, tu me plais bien. Une pipe égale une dose._

William ferma les yeux. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il se lançait ? Mais il accepta. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, de toute façon, c'était ça ou rien.

___**Julien** l'entraîna dans une cave miteuse.

William, terrifié, regardait autour de lui. C'était glauque. Julien aurait pus l'assassiner ici que personne ne s'en serait aperçu.

Livide, William s'agenouilla et le suça, ne pensant qu'a la dose d'héroïne qu'il allait pouvoir s'injecter dans les veines juste après.

Rentré chez lui, il plongea dans les toilettes et vomit tripes et boyaux. Il se dégoûtait. Puis il se vida un paquet de chewing-gum dans la bouche et s'enfonça directement l'aiguille dans le bras, comme pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire.

_-Je suis désolé,_ dit-il à Pierre le lendemain, _j'avais plus de sous, j'ai juste réussi à avoir une dose, c'est tout..._

_-Que tu t'es gardée pour toi, hein bien sûr !_

_-Ben oui, désolé. En plus ça faisait plus longtemps que toi que je m'étais pas piqué._

_-Mais putain Will, J'EN AI BESOIN tu comprend ça ?_

_-Évidement que je comprend !_

Le pauvre Pierre était dans un état de délabrement total. Il fallait qu'il prenne quelque chose. William se souvint que sa mère prenait des anti-dé deux garçons se précipitèrent dans la salle-de-bains et mirent à sac l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver les petits cachets qu'ils avalèrent par paquets de 5 ou 6 pour enfin aller mieux.  
Le lendemain, William retourna à la cave et recommença.

Mais fois-ci, il partagea sa dose avec Pierre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils allaient devenir dingues. Et William ne voulait pas avouer à Pierre ce qu'il devait faire pour se procurer leur dope, il avait bien trop honte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Le** jour suivant, c'était le nouvel an, et Max ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait. Matthew n'étant toujours pas rentré d'Alaska, il sentait la bonne vieille fête de famille lui pendre au nez, et cela le déprimait plus qu'autre chose. Il détestait les repas de famille, quand ils étaient tous les neuf au complet. Son beau-père ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques ou des sous-entendus quant à ses vêtements, sa manière de parler ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Max n'osait plus faire un geste.

Le réveillon risquait d'être joyeux, dans une ambiance pareille. Et puis, il ne cessait de penser à Josh. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux. Depuis quelques jours il avait totalement oublié William. Depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Josh, très précisément.

Il lui avait fait oublié William. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il oublie Josh.

Il avait envie de pleurer, tout à coup. Il se sentait si seul. Matthew lui manquait, et Josh lui manquait encore plus.

Mais il savait qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir. Il ne savait même pas où il habitait !

_-Maaaaaaaxxxx descends deux minutes !_

_-Oui Maman, j'arrive !_

Il descendit tristement les marches en direction de la cuisine ou se trouvaient réunis ses 6 frères et soeurs.

_-Donc, voici le programme de demain,_ annonça leur mère. _Votre père et moi avons invité de la famille a dîner. Vous,_ dit-elle en s'adressant aux grands, _vous faites ce que vous voulez._

_-Moi je fête le réveillon chez des amis,_ annonça Casey. 

_-Et nous on est chez Marina,_ dirent les jumelles.

Super, pensa Max, je me retrouve tout seul, géniaaal !

_-Et toi Max, tu fait quoi ?_

_-Heu, rien._

_-Okay tu reste avec nous, alors !_

Le pauvre garçon remonta dans sa chambre avec une furieuse envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté sa famille. Même son frère aîné, son confident, son meilleur ami, l'abandonnait.

___**Il** se leva le lendemain sur les coups de 11h, plus déprimé que jamais.

_-Ah non, tu ne vas pas traîner en pyjama toute la journée, tes cousins arrivent dans une demi-heure, va t'habiller !_

_-Hein? Mais c'est ce soir le réveillon !_

_-Oui mais pour venir de San Francisco c'est la galère, et puis arrêtes de toujours tout contester et fais ce que je te dis !_

D'une humeur de chien, il monta se préparer, certain qu'il commettrait un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée.

Vers midi, un minibus jaune se gara dans l'allée. Max eu un gros bug. Qui dans sa famille avait un minibus jaune immatriculé à San Francisco ?Sa mère avait dit ''tes cousins''.Et si c'était Josh ?Non, il devait sûrement passer le réveillon avec sa copine, comme tout couple qui se respecte. Il se colla contre la vitre et observa le minibus, attendant que quelqu'un en sorte. La première personne a sortir fut Olivia, la petite soeur de Josh. Max se retint de ne pas sauter de joie. Son coeur explosa littéralement lorsque Josh émergea du minibus, plus beau que jamais.

Max se dirigea vers l'entrée, luttant pour ne pas courir se jeter dans ses bras. Lorsque Josh entra, il se précipita vers son amant et le serra contre lui.

_-Trop heureux de te revoir, Max, tu m'a trop manqué_, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_-Toi aussi,_ lui répondit Max sur le même ton.

___**Après** avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Max. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils étaient déjà au fond du lit à s'embrasser.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Max ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois, alors que cela ne faisait que 8 jours qu'ils se connaissaient !

_-C'est dingue ce que je ressens pour toi,_ lui dit-il à un moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit à se dévorer des yeux et à se caresser du bout des doigts.

_-Moi aussi. J'ai jamais ressenti un truc aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Ça fait une semaine que je te connais mais je sais que je suis fou de toi. Je l'ai su à la seconde ou je t'ai vu, j'ai compris. Et là, c'est si fort ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'amour dès que je te voie._

_-Je t'aime, Josh, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime._Il n'avait plus peur de le dire, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se résolve à voir la vérité en face : il était complètement fou amoureux.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit._

Il y eu un silence. Il continuaient de se regarder. Puis Josh annonça :

_-J'ai largué ma copine. Rien à foutre de sa gueule. Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur._

Le coeur de Max se serra. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Matthew, car le réseau ne passait pas à cause des tempêtes de neiges.

_-Mon mec est en vacances en Alaska et on ne peut pas se parler au téléphone, donc je lui ai rien dis. Mais je vais le faire, je te le promet._

Josh lui souri tendrement.

_-Ce n'est pas grave. _Max l'embrassa et lui jura que de toute façon il n'y avait plus que lui dans son coeur, ce qui était la pure vérité.

___**Le** soir, ils redescendirent faire la fête avec les autres, mais au bout de quelques temps ils en eurent marre. Josh, un peu éméché, se colla contre Max et lui demanda :

_-Tu viens avec moi faire la tournée des bars ?_

_-Je te suivrai au bout du monde, mon amour... _

_-Okay, on est partis !_

Et ils plantèrent là leur famille dont ils se contrefichaient, pour aller se balader dans les rues, main dans la main, s'arrêtant à tous les coins de rues pour s'embrasser. Ils croisèrent des gens qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne année en rigolant. Toute le monde était ivre, tout le monde rigolait.

___**Un** peu avant minuit, les deux amoureux échouèrent sur la plage, là ou avait lieu un feu d'artifice.

_-J'adore les feux d'artifices, _murmura Josh, _c'est toujours beau._

_-Moi aussi..._Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et continuèrent à s'embrasser, dans le noir, au milieu des gens. C'est à ce moment que Max reçu un texto.

''Je t'écrit un peu plus tôt pour être sûr que tu reçoive mon texto, c'est tellement galère d'ici... Bonne année, bonne santé, et j'espère que cette année sera notre année rien qu'à nous. Je t'aime comme un fou, tu me manque. Matt.''

Max ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne sut que répondre.

_-Qui c'est ?_ Demanda Josh, curieux.

_-Euhh, mon copain. _Il lui fit lire le message.

_-Réponds ''moi aussi'', on ne va pas lui gâcher son réveillon, le pauvre, c'est si beau ce qu'il te dit._

_-Oui mais, je ne le pense pas._

_-Tu lui dira plus tard._

''Moi aussi. Bonne Année.''

Sommaire, le message. Tant pis pour lui. Honnêtement, là maintenant, tout de suite, Max se fichait royalement de ce que pouvait bien penser Matthew, là-bas, à l'autre bout du continent. Il était dans les bras de Josh et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	16. Chapter 16

____**"Moi** aussi. Bonne Année".

C'EST TOUT ?

Matthew failli balancer son portable à travers la pièce.

Il se passait quelque chose, c'était évident. En temps normal, il aurait rajouté ''je t'aime''. Mais là, non, rien. Une semaine et demi qu'il était coincé ici, sans nouvelles de Max, et le seul message qu'il recevait disait ''moi aussi, bonne année'' ??? Il fallait qu'il rentre. Ou qu'il essaye de l'appeler, faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il allait devenir dingue.

_-Dad, quand est-ce que je rentre à San Diego ?_

_-Ben, dans trois jours, juste avant la rentrée, pourquoi ?_

_-Et euhh, je peux pas rentrer avant ?_

_-Pourquoi, t'es pas bien ici, avec moi ?_

Son père avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas aimer vivre dans une cabane isolée, sans la moindre trace de vie humaine à des km.

_-Euh, ben, c'est pas ça, en fait, il faut que je voie quelqu'un le plus vite possible._

_-Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, demain j'appelle le Poste pour savoir s'ils peuvent te ramener dans leur hélico, vu la couche de neige qui tombe._

_-Merci._

____**Matthew** commença à écrire un sms à Max pour le prévenir de son retour, mais se ravisa. Finalement c'était mieux qu'il débarque en surprise.

Le lendemain, il partit.

Avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère, le père de Matthew demanda :

_-Si c'est pas trop indiscret, qui est-ce que tu doit voir aussi rapidement ?_

Matthew hésita.

_-Tu promet de rien dire à Maman, hein ?_

_-Promis._

Il monta dans l'hélicoptère.

_-Mon boyfriend._

_-QUOI ??_

Matthew s'empressa de fermer la porte et l'hélicoptère s'envola sous les yeux étonnés de son père.

Ouf, il avait échappé à la crise. Son père ne dirait rien à son ex femme, il le savait, car s'il disait le moindre truc à la mère de Matthew, celui-ci ne viendrait plus jamais le revoir et ça, il était certain que son père ne voudrait pas. Déjà qu'il ne voyait plus grand monde. Mais au moins, maintenant, il était au courant.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sa mère fut étonnée de le revoir aussi prématurément, mais elle était contente.

___**L'après-midi** même il se rendit chez Max.

Il allait sonner lorsqu'il vit un geste à travers la fenêtre. Par curiosité, il regarda. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur.

Max, SON Max, était allongé dans le canapé, dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Et ce garçon lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Et Max lui souriait. Exactement de la même façon qu'il lui souriait à lui, Matthew, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Matthew était au bord des larmes. C'est alors qu'il vit l'inconnu se pencher et embrasser Max langoureusement. Et celui-ci se laissait faire, et même pire que ça, il lui rendit son baiser.

Le sang de Matthew ne fit qu'un tour. Il se fit violence pour ne pas rentrer dans la maison et les tuer tous les deux.

Il lui avait menti. Il sorti son portable.

''Je suis devant chez toi.''

Par la fenêtre il aperçu Max se contorsionner pour atteindre son portable, et son visage devenir blanc en lisant.

Puis il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit, un faux sourire de bienvenue collé sur le visage.

_-Coucou mon chéri, t'es rentré, c'est sup... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?_

Matthew le regardait d'un air grave et désigna la fenêtre d'un geste du menton.  
Max comprit sur le champ.

_-Euh, attends, je vais t'expliquer, je voulais t'en parler, mais par texto, ça se fait pas, je m'étais dit que c'était mieux d'attendre que tu rentres et... Enfin maintenant que t'es là, je vais t'expliquer..._

_-Non. Tu m'as menti, c'est tout._

_-Non... Je t'aimais..._

_-Mais plus maintenant. T'avais l'intention de m'en parler un jour?_

_-Oui dès ton retour !_

_-Okay. Voilà. C'est fait._

Et il fit demi-tour, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le désespoir.

Max ferma la porte. Josh se leva et le pris dans ses bras. Il fondit en larmes.

_-Je m'en veux de lui faire autant de mal, c'est si nul de ma part ! _

_-Mais il fallait bien que tu lui dises un jour. Ça fait toujours mal, les chagrins d'amour. Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Je t'aime, Josh, je t'aime tellement..._

_-Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime._


	17. Chapter 17

__**William** attendait son dealer dans la rue. Ils avaient rendez-vous il y a un quart d'heure et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il commençait à paniquer. Pierre l'attendait chez lui, et ils étaient tous les deux en manque, a tel point qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller en cours de la journée, tellement ils étaient mal. Lui, ça allait encore un peu, mais Pierre allait vraiment très mal. Lorsque William l'avait laissé, il était allongé sur le lit de son ami, tremblant, pleurant et suant à grosses gouttes, assommé par le manque de drogue.

Enfin, après 20 minutes, Julien arriva.

_-Désolé, j'ai eu un contre temps._

Il ouvrit la porte et William le suivit dans la cave. Il détestait ça, il détestait lui faire ça. Il se souvenait de comment c'était bon, avec Matthew et Max. Mais là, rien que l'idée, cela le dégoûtait. Et tout ça pour une seule dose d'héroïne. 

_-J'ai pas assez avec une dose, il m'en faut plus._

Julien lui caressa les cheveux. William frissonna.

_-Dans ce cas là, c'est plus cher..._

William comprit, recula d'horreur mais dit :

_-Pour 500g je te laisse mon cul, sa te va ?_

_-Ca marche._

____**William** se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il avait besoin d'héroïne. Il lui en fallait pour lui et pour Pierre. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter d'une demi dose par jour. Mais ils n'avaient plus un rond, et Julien n'acceptait plus que le paiement en nature de la part de William. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas dit à Pierre qu'il vendait sa bouche contre la dope. Et puis là, il ne risquait pas de lui en parler. Il avait honte, il se dégoûtait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Pierre se précipita sur lui.

_-Ben, t'en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ??_

William n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais sortit le gros sachet de poudre blanche de sa poche.

Pierre siffla de contentement.

_-Wouaa, t'as braqué ton fourgue ou quoi ?_

_-Mais non._

C'était bien pire que ça. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Sans un mot, il sorti deux seringues, en tendit une à son ami et se piqua. Pour oublier, encore. Car il savait qu'il recommencerai. Il était devenu trop accro. Et c'était si simple, en fin de compte.

____**Sous** l'emprise de la drogue, tout allait mieux, d'habitude. Mais là, moyennement. William ne parvenait pas à oublier. 

_-Je vais prendre un bain._

Pierre ne répondit pas, mais vit, malgré la drogue qui lui enfumait le cerveau, que son ami n'allait pas bien.

Les parents de William étaient partis une semaine et demi, son père en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger, et sa mère était en Belgique soutenir une amie à elle qui venait de perdre toute sa famille dans un attentat terroriste. Pierre avait expliqué à ses parents que William se sentait seul, et était venu squatter chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie, et ils pouvaient se droguer tranquille sans que personne ne les dérange.

____**Lorsque** l'effet de la drogue se fut un peu dissipé, il réalisa que William n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle-de-bains. Il toqua à la porte.

_-Je peux entrer ?_

_-Oui._Il s'approcha de son ami, immobile dans l'eau.

_-Sa ne va pas ?_

William secoua la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Will ?_

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans la baignoire.

_-Rien. Ça va passer. Je... c'est pas grave. Laisse tomber._

_-Non. Dis-moi. Je vois bien depuis quelques temps que tu ne vas pas fort. Ça m'inquiète, tu sais ?_

William fixa d'un oeil morne son reflet dans le miroir en face, et s'adressant à Pierre à travers le miroir, lui demanda :

_-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais pour ramener de la dope alors que j'ai plus d'argent ? _

_-Euh, je pensais que tu avais trouvé des sous._

En réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. William avait la drogue, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_-Je ne paie pas mon fourgue avec de la thune,_ annonça William d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

_-Hein ? Mais comment alors ?_

_-A ton avis ?_

_-Je ne comprend pas..._

_-Mais si. Tu sais... Comme ces filles qu'on voit dans la rue la nuit..._

_-Will, me dit pas que tu.. que tu..._

_-Si. Et là, tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit qu'une dose, c'était pas suffisant. Alors il a dit... il a dit que dans ce cas il fallait... Il fallait que... que je..._

Il ne pouvait pas continuer, c'était trop dur. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau, laissant le temps à Pierre d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Celui-ci lui ressorti la tête en lui tirant les cheveux.

_-Will tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire !_

_-Et toi, tu te rends compte de ce que je vis depuis des semaines ? Tous les jours je le fais, tous les jours, pour une putain de dose de 50mg, et là, là il m'a filé 500g, mais tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire ? Et je sais que ces 500g ne feront que la semaine, alors, la semaine prochaine, il faudra que j'y retourne, que je le suive dans cette putain de cave glauquissime et que je le laisse me... Putain de merde ! Je me hais. Je me dégoûte. J'aurais dû t'écouter, il y a quelques mois, quand tu me disais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'étais persuadé d'avoir touché le fond. Mais là, aujourd'hui, je suis plus bas que terre. _

Pierre lui serra la main.

_-On va s'en sortir. J'irai voir ton dealer, et je lui casserai la gueule, comme ça, plus jamais il ne te touchera._

_-Ah oui ? Et comment on aura notre dope ? Tu vois un autre moyen de s'en procurer sans fric ? Là on est tranquille pendant une semaine, avec ça. Et voilà. Juste une fois par semaine. Plus tous les jours, c'est déjà ça. Et je ne serais plus obligé d'avaler des tonnes de chewing-gum. Non, finalement, c'est mieux comme ça._

_-Mais tu t'entends parler ?_

_-Ouais._

Il le regarda.

_-On a pas le choix, Pierrot, on a pas le choix. Laisses-moi, maintenant, s'il-te-plais, l'eau est glaciale_

_._____**Quelques** semaines plus tard, Pierre vint comme tous les soirs chez William pour prendre de la dope. A présent que les parents de son ami étaient revenus, il ne pouvait évidement pas rester, mais ils continuaient de se piquer plusieurs fois par jour. Du coup, ils séchaient les cours un maximum. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il arriva, le sachet était vide.

_-C'est pas grave, je vais en chercher,_ dit William.

_-Non, je ne te laisserais pas y aller._

_-Si. On a pas le choix, je te l'ai déjà dis. Et puis c'est si facile... dans une demi-heure je suis rentré, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien._

Et il s'en alla.

___**Pierre** était désespéré. Savoir que son meilleur ami se prostituait pour avoir leur dope le rendait fou. Il se sentait coupable. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé la première fois. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cet enfer dans lequel il avait entraîné William. Tout recommençait.

____**William** serrait le sac au fond de sa poche. Il repensait à l'été qu'il avait passé. Soudain, il eu envie de revenir en arrière, de retrouver les bras de Max et les baisers de Matthew, ces moments qu'ils avaient passés où il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à eux, où il était heureux, où il ne se posait pas de questions. Et où il n'était pas enchaîné à cette drogue qui lui pourrissait la vie.

En arrivant, il s'effondra dans les bras de Pierre, en larmes.

_-J'en peux plus, Pierrot, j'en ai marre, je veux mourir._

_-Ne dis pas ça.._

_-Je ne veux plus le revoir, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, j'en ai assez, je ne le supporte plus..._

_-Alors arrêtes._

_-Mais, comment on va faire ?_

_-On se débrouillera autrement. _

William secoua la tête.

_-Non, c'est si facile..._

_-Mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu ne manges plus, ne dors plus !_

_-Et alors ? C'est tout ce que je mérite. J'avais qu'à t'écouter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, tu ne sais pas._

_-Mais merde, Will, regardes-toi ! _

Ce n'était plus un jeune garçon insouciant, c'était une âme en peine. Il était d'un blanc cadavérique, maigre comme un clou, avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux et constamment dilatés par la drogue.

_-Tu es dans le même état je te signale !_

Pierre ne su quoi répondre. C'est vrai que lui aussi faisait peur à comment se sortir de là ?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Quelqu'un** frappa à la porte de la chambre.

_-Max ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ?_

_-Oui Maman._

Elle entra, referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de Max. Celui-ci était à son bureau, en train de réviser une interro de maths pour le lendemain.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-J'aimerai qu'on parle, tous les deux, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté, de mère à fils, comme avant, tu te souviens ?_

Quand il était plus jeune, Max s'asseyait souvent près de sa mère, sur son lit, pour lui raconter sa vie. Depuis combien d'années n'avaient-ils pas fait ça ?

_-Mais, parler de quoi ? Je vais très bien, tout va bien dans ma vie, j'ai pas de soucis, tu sais._

_-Oui mais moi je me fais du souci par rapport à toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu deviens... si différent. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois et... Je ne te reconnais plus._

Max soupira. Il savait bien ce que ça mère essayait de lui faire dire. De toute façon il fallait bien qu'il le lui dise un jour. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Maman ?_

_-Tu sais qu'avec ton beau-père on se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet..._

Max ferma les yeux et attendit. Comme sa mère ne disait plus rien, il demanda :

_-Quel genre de questions ?_

_-Eh bien... Tu sais, ton frère, quand il avait ton âge, il lui arrivait parfois de ramener une petite copine à la maison, alors que toi... Jamais. Et puis, la façon dont tu te comportes... Enfin.. disons que..._

_-Donc, tu penses que je suis gay, c'est ça ?_

_-Euh, et bien en fait... non pas vraiment, mais..._

_-Mais si, c'est ça, je le sais. Je ne suis pas stupide._

Il haussa les épaules.

_-De toutes façons, c'est vrai, alors, sa sert à rien de te le cacher plus longtemps._

_-Quoi ??? Tu en es sûr ?_

Max retint un éclat de rire. 

_-Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'aime les garçons, c'est tout._

Sa mère se leva, toute tremblante, et parti en laissant la porte ouverte. Forcément, même si elle s'en doutait, ce n'était pas facile à digérer. Max alla fermer la porte et s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant. Dès lors, plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui : la première, rester ici et attendre bien gentiment de se faire massacrer par son beau-père, qui était tout sauf ouvert d'esprit. La deuxième consistait à le devancer et à se trancher les veines pour en finir avec la vie immédiatement. Pour la troisième il s'agissait de trouver un moyen de se barrer de cette maison de fou le plus vite possible.

____**Vint** l'heure du repas. Souffrance garantie pour le pauvre garçon. Il s'assit à table silencieusement, n'osant regarder ses parents. Mais il sentait leurs regards posés sur lui. Il leva les yeux. Son beau-père fronça les sourcils. Il rebaissa les yeux, mort de honte.

_-Il y a un problème ? _Hasarda Hannah, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi tout le monde était aussi silencieux.

_-Ça ne te regarde pas !_ Cria son père.

Elle replongea le nez dans son assiette. Max avait envie de disparaître définitivement de la surface de la terre.

L'atmosphère était plus que tendue. Au bout de dix minutes, il bondit de sa chaise.

_-J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Vous comprenez jamais rien ! Vous me faites tous chier ! Voilà !_

Et il parti, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte, ravagé par les larmes. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils aussi incompréhensifs ? Pourquoi le rejetait-il comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant.

____**Vingts** minutes plus tard, son beau-père entra.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors de ma chambre !_

_-Non ! Il faut qu'on parle._

_-J'ai rien à te dire. Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? T'es même pas mon père !_

Son beau-père le gifla violemment. Max s'effondra par terre sous le choc.

_-Tu crois que je vais te laisser en paix, peut-être ? Te livrer a tes perversions sans broncher ? Tu peux rêver !_

Il lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Max en eu le souffle coupé. Il voulu crier, appeler au secours, mais son beau père se jeta sur lui et lui colla la main sur la bouche pour l'en empêcher.

_-Je vais te dire un truc, petit. Tu vois ta mère, elle allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps, et tu sais pourquoi ? A cause de toi. A cause de ça. Tu fait du mal ta mère, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais pas, jamais ! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ce que tu fais, tu mériterait de mourir ! _

Il le gifla encore et encore. Max saignait du nez.

_-Laisses-moi.. Arrêtes... je voulais pas faire du mal à Maman... _

_-Bien sûr que si tu voulais ! Sinon tu ne serais pas devenu.. ce que tu es,_ siffla-t-il avec dégoût. 

_-N... non... je.. j'ai pas... choisi... _Bafouilla Max, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Son beau-père lui lança un autre coup de pied, au visage. Max hurla de douleur. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

_-On a toujours le choix ! _Tonna-t-il. _Mais toi, tu as choisi la mauvaise voie, et tu vas payer, crois-moi !_

Il lui redonna un coup de pied très violent dans le ventre et le laissa là, agonisant sur le sol de sa chambre, en larmes.

____**Lorsque** ses sanglots se furent un peu calmé, il appela Josh et lui raconta tout, lui expliquant qu'il allait s'en aller, quelque part, loin d'ici.

_-Je ne sais pas où aller, mais j'irai loin, alors, je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai. Je suis désolé, je t'aime, mais j'ai trop peur. Il m'a menacé de mort, tu comprend ?_

_-Oui, oui je comprend. Viens chez moi, à San Francisco. Tu seras tranquille ici._

_-Non, il pourrait me retrouver, et je ne veux pas te faire avoir de problèmes, je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive ce qu'il m'arrive. _

_-Mais, comment on va faire pour se voir ? Je veux te revoir, Max, s'il-te-plais. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je viendrais te voir, promis._

___**Ils** raccrochèrent. Cette conversation avec son chéri lui avait un peu remonté le moral, mais il avait toujours aussi peur, et aussi mal. Physiquement, car son nez était sûrement cassé, le sang ne cessai de couler, et il avait toujours aussi mal au ventre. De gros bleus étaient apparus sur ses bras et ses jambes, là où il s'était pris des coups. Mais mentalement, surtout, car il avait naïvement cru que sa mère le soutiendrait. Mais non, elle avait laissé son mari lui casser la gueule sans broncher. Merci maman.

Aux premières heures du matin, vers 5 ou 6h, un caillou frappa la vitre de sa chambre. N'ayant pas réussi à dormir, il avait passé la nuit assit par terre a tenter d'arrêter le sang de couler de son nez. Il se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre. Il aperçu, garé sur le coté, dissimulé par les hauts buissons de sa maison, un vieux minibus jaune. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Josh se trouvait en bas. Max se précipita hors de la maison.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou d'être venu !_Josh failli hurler en voyant dans quel état était Max.

_-J'ai bien fais de venir ! Dépêches-toi de prendre tes affaires, on s'en va._

_-Mais où ça ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, on verra. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon connard d'oncle te faire du mal. C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?_

_-Oui._

_-MAIS JE VAIS ALLER LUI CASSER LA GUEULE A CE SALAUD IL VA COMPRENDRE !_

Max le retint.

_-Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne fais pas le poids en face de lui, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !_

_-Alors viens, je t'emmène. Je ne te laisse pas ici, hors de question._

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Max, remplirent un sac à dos de vêtements et autres bêtises, Max laissa un mot à son frère lui expliquant qu'il partait, qu'il ne savait pas où, qu'il le tiendrait au courant et qu'il le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et ils partirent.

Une fois hors de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient seulement en train de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

_-Tu es fou, Josh, tu sais ? Tu voles le camion de tes parents et tu traverses toute la Californie, juste pour me sauver._

_-C'est parce que je t'aime, et que ça me rendais dingue de t'imaginer tout seul dehors, sans savoir où aller. Alors, au milieu de la nuit, j'ai pris le combi et je suis parti. Comme ça, on est deux à ne pas savoir où aller, mais on a un toit où dormir, et on est ensemble, rien que toi et moi._

Ils se sourirent.

_-T'es trop génial, je t'aime !_

_-Je sais. Bon, maintenant, il faut que quelqu'un te soignes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu es couvert de sang._

____**Ils** cherchèrent une pharmacie dans le bled paumé, à la frontière du Mexique, où ils avaient atterrit. Pour éviter que les gens se doutent de quelque chose, Max ne sortit pas du combi et Josh alla acheter de quoi soigner son amant dans la pharmacie la plus proche.

Lorsqu'il revint, Max était à l'arrière du camion, l'observant d'un air circonspect.

_-Dis moi, j'ai une grave question existentielle, là. Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?_

Josh le regarda mystérieusement.

_-Hahaaa..._Il plia la banquette arrière et déroula une sorte de grande planche, puis il monta dessus, ouvrit un placard situé sur le dessus des sièges avant et en sorti un matelas qu'il étala sur la planche. Puis ils lança un regard pervers à Max et lui demanda :

_-Est-ce que cela vous convient très cher ami ?_

Max le regarda de la même façon.

_-Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait le tester pour voir..._Josh agita ses pansements.

_-Il faudra être patient, j'aimerai d'abord que ton visage retrouve sa beauté originelle..._

Max le laissa le soigner sans rien dire. Mais ses blessures, si elles étaient guéries à l'extérieur, restaient béantes à l'intérieur. Il se rendait compte qu'il venait de perde toute sa famille, ce n'était quand même pas évident à admettre.

Mais, pour le moment, il était seul avec Josh, et le reste ne lui importait peu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vendredi** après-midi, cours d'anglais. Dans une demi-heure, c'était le week-end. William fixait son bras, distraitement. Dans trois quart d'heure il serait chez Pierre, pour se faire un shoot. Ses parents partaient encore, dès le lendemain, il ne savait où. Il en avait marre, de leur absence. Et s'il mourait, ça leur ferait quelque chose ? Sûrement pas. Ils devaient avoir oublié son existence, tellement préoccupés par leurs soucis personnels.

____**La** veille au soir, il était arrivé à table complètement shooté, et ses parents ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Ils l'avaient juste cru fatigué. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Il maigrissait à vue d'oeil, mais eux ne voyait rien.

Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi aveugle ? Et puis, le sachet d'héroïne était presque vide. Le lendemain il allait falloir retourner à la cave. William se dégoûtait toujours plus, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il n'avait plus de sous. Sa mère, trouvant qu'il dépensait trop, avait réduit son argent de poche au minimum, et il avait juste assez pour s'acheter des clopes. Comme de toute façon il pouvait avoir de l'héro sans payer. C'était si simple après simple mais si répugnant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'était l'Amour, le vrai, avec un grand A, celui qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Matthew et Max.

___**D'ailleurs**, quand Matthew lui avait appris que Max l'avait largué, cela ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait été très attristé pour son ami, évidemment, mais c'est tout. Pour lui, ça ne changeait rien, de toute manière.

Il était toujours aussi seul, aussi déprimé, aussi drogué. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Tom, son voisin, qui lui secouai le bras.

_-Ho, faut se réveiller, mec._

_-Gnnn, laisses-moi...-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_-Rien ! _

_-Hey, m'agresse pas, c'est bon, j't'ai rien fais !_

_-Ouais, désolé. Je suis un peu sur les nefs, en ce moment._

_-Bah ouai je vois ça. _

Tom le regarda.

_-Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien ?_

_-J'ai rien a dire._

Il regarda sa montre. Plus que 5 minutes.

_-Non mais, c'est vrai, tu parles jamais à personne, à part à Pierre._

_-Ben ouais et alors ? T'es jaloux ?_

Tom haussa les épaules et se tut. A quoi bon lui parler si c'était pour se faire agresser ? William se renfrogna. Non mais pourquoi il venait lui parler, lui ? Bon, ok, il avait peu être été un peu méchant. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout. Et puis, il était gentil. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas le moment.

___**Lorsqu'il** entendit la sonnerie, il se précipita hors de la classe. Dans le couloir, il pila, se retourna et rejoignit Tom qui sortait.

_-Pardon, j'ai pas été cool, tu m'avais rien fais._

Tom sourit et haussa les épaules.

_-Pas grave._

_-Sans rancune ?_

_-Sans rancune._

C'est vrai, il aimait bien Tom, c'était une des rares personnes de la classe qui ne le détestait pas ouvertement, au contraire, il avait même plutôt l'air de l'apprécier, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Soulagé, il reparti dans l'autre sens rejoindre Pierre qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

_____**Arrivés** chez lui, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Pierre pour leur shoot quotidien. William regarda tristement le sachet vide. Demain.

____**Le** lendemain, il donna rendez-vous à son dealer avant de voir Pierre, car il savait que celui-ci allait encore tenter de l'empêcher d'y aller.

Ce fut pire que d'habitude. Car cela dura plus longtemps. Mais William ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se voir supprimer sa dope.

____**En** sortant, il s'effondra sur le trottoir, à coté de la porte, et fondis en larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop insupportable.

_-Will ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Il leva les yeux. Tom. Que faisait-il là ?Mais William n'avait pas la force de chercher à comprendre. Il voulait juste mourir, pour oublier. Il avait si mal. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.

Tom lui pris le bras et le releva doucement.

_-Viens, j'habite en face._

William, totalement désespéré, le suivit. Tom le fit asseoir dans son canapé et lui apporta une tasse de thé. Il s'assit près de lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

William renifla et but une gorgée de thé, pour se calmer.

_-Je ne peux pas le dire._

_-Pourquoi ? Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis._

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur le visage de William. Tom le serra dans ses bras.

_-Hey, sa va aller. Il faut parler, sa fait du bien de parler de ses soucis._

William ne le repoussa pas. Il était bien, là. Il se sentait protégé. Et puis Tom ne lui voulait pas de mal.

_-Tu es si gentil avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars paumé et déprimé. En plus, j'ai été méchant avec toi, hier._

Tom sourit.

_-Tu sais, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers temps, tu es tout pâle et tout maigre, on dirait que t'es en pleine dépression. J'aimerai juste t'aider. _

William sourit tristement.

_-C'est gentil. Mais... J'ai pas envie d'en parler._

Tom passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_-Okay, je te force pas. Mais, si t'as besoin, tu sais que je suis là, hein ?_

_-Merci._

____**Sans** réfléchir, il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom. Celui-ci le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longue minutes comme ça, sans bouger, simplement secoués par les sanglots de William, qui diminuaient au fur et à mesure.

Le silence fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone de William. Pierre.

_-Allô ?_

_-Will, t'es où ? T'es pas chez toi ? Je suis à ta porte mais quand je sonne ça réponds pas._

_-Non. J'arrive._

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Tom.

_-Je dois y aller._

_-Okay._

Il le raccompagna à l'entrée.

_-Tu sais où j'habite, maintenant. Si t'as un souci, si tu veux parler, viens._

_-Okay. Merci. T'imagine pas comment ça m'a fait du bien, là._

Tom le regarda en souriant. Tout-à-coup, William eu une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il s'en alla rapidement rejoindre Pierre qui faisait le pied de grue devant sa porte.

_-Ben t'étais où ?_

Cette phrase, anodine, le ramena à la réalité. Sans un mot, il sortit de sa poche le sachet de poudre blanche. 

_-Oh nan, Will..._

_-Ben si. Sinan comment on ferait ? Arrête de me dire ça tout le temps, c'est hypocrite. Toi comme moi on sait très bien qu'on a pas le choix._

Lorsqu'il se piqua, William repensa à Tom. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être pu lui en parler. Il était si gentil après tout.


	20. Chapter 20

**Matthew** ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Max l'avait largué, et il ne s'en était toujours pas remit. Pour couronner le tout, ce dernier avait disparu depuis une semaine. Son frère était même venu voir Matthew pour savoir s'il n'avait pas une idée de où pouvait se trouver Max, mais bien sûr, il n'en avait aucune.

Il devait sûrement être quelque part avec son nouveau copain.

____**Matthew** se rendit au sapin. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ? Leurs trois initiales gravées par Max s'effaçaient doucement, avec le temps et les embruns. Il se rappela. Ce mois d'août qui avait changé sa vie. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de boire un coup comme ça avec Max et William, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il ne regrettait pas. De toute façon, il aurait bien découvert sa bisexualité tôt ou tard. Et ça aurait été aussi dur à admettre. Peut-être même aujourd'hui, il était là, seul, sans nouvelles de William depuis des semaines, et Max qui avait disparu. Ça, à la limite, ce n'était pas si grave. Il lui en voulait encore énormément, il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à le croiser dans les couloirs du lycée.

____**C'était** le moment de tirer un trait sur tout ça. Tourner la page, regarder vers l'avenir. Cela faisait six mois qu'il vivait dans le passé, dans le souvenir. Il était temps que ça change.

Fort de cette décision, il rentra chez lui, bien décidé à prendre sa vie en main. La première étape allait être de bosser. Ce n'était peut-être pas franchement drôle, mais ce laisser-aller dont il avait fait part cette année risquait de lui causer des soucis. Il voulait intégrer une grande école de commerce à New-York l'an prochain, mais, pour y arriver, il fallait s'y mettre dès maintenant. En plus, se jeter corps et âme dans le travail allait lui permettre d'oublier plus facilement Max.


	21. Chapter 21

**Le** soleil perçait à travers les rideaux du petit camion jaune garé sur le parking, vide à ce moment de l'année. Les rayons donnaient juste sur le lit des deux amoureux endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils réveillèrent Max, qui grogna un peu, ébloui par le soleil.

Lorsqu'il se fut à peu près bien réveillé, il se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le placard était presque vide. Et leur portefeuilles aussi. Ils allaient devoir trouver rapidement un moyen d'avoir de l'argent, pour se racheter à manger.

_-Tu fais quoi _? Demanda Josh, que le bruit des casseroles avait réveillé.

_-A manger. Avec ce qui reste. C'est à dire presque rien._

____**Max** retourna dans le lit avec le déjeuner, constitué de deux tranches de pain de mie avec du beurre de cacahuettes et un demi-verre de jus d'orange.

Josh fit la moue.

_-C'est tout ce qui reste ?_

_-Ouai. On a plus rien à manger, et plus de fric._

_-Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?-Je ne sais pas. Trouver du boulot ? _

_-Ici ? Attends, Max, on est en Arizona. Même les gens qui vivent ici ils ont pas de boulot, alors nous, pauvres ados de 17 piges sans un diplôme ? C'est mort._

_-On rentre en Californie._

_-Oh ouaii, super ! On est des hors-la-loi, là-bas. On a déserté nos baraques parce que tu étais en danger de mort et j'ai piqué la caisse de mes parents. Caisse hyper retrouvable en plus de ça, un combi jaune poussin ça passe pas inaperçu, entre parenthèses, et donc toute la police de l'État est à nos trousses, plus ton beau-père qui veut ta peau, ta mère, et mes parents, et toi tu veux rentrer ?_

_-Okay, mauvaise idée. De toute façon j'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je suis bien là, avec toi. Me réveiller tous les matins et te voir à mes cotés, faire l'amour avec toi toutes les nuits, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi, ne voir que toi, ne parler qu'à toi, n'être qu'avec toi, c'est juste trop bon. _

Josh sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_-Tu as raison. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, c'est génial. Mais au bout de deux semaines, c'est dur. _

_-Et si on allait chez mon père ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Faut voir. Où il habite, et surtout s'il va pas nous balancer à la police, au FBI ou à la CIA, et s'il ne se jette pas sur son téléphone pour appeler ta mère, et s'il ne nous éclate pas la gueule parce que lui aussi est homophobe, pourquoi pas ?_

_-Ben... J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis 3ans._

_-Alors laisse tomber. Il voudra jamais de nous, on va détruire sa petite vie tranquille._

_-On peux toujours essayer, nan ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a perdre ?_

_-Plus grand chose, en effet. Il habite où ?_

_-New-York. T'es d'accord ?_

_-A une seule condition.-Laquelle ???_

Josh se pencha vers lui et lui lança un regard dégoulinant de désir.

_-Seulement si tu me fais l'amour ici, maintenant et tout de suite..._

_-Sa devrait pouvoir se faire..._


	22. Chapter 22

**William** était allongé sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond en pensant à lui. Trois semaines qu'il l'obsédait. Trois semaines qu'il l'observait en cachette pendant les cours, fixant sa bouche avec une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. 

_-Pierre ?_

Son ami était allongé par terre, sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit lorsqu'il venait chez William quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il venait à chaque fois, car il savait que William allait mal et que rester seul chez lui le faisait déprimer encore plus.

_-Oui ?_

_-Je crois que je suis amoureux._

Pierre se redressa.

_-Ah bon ? De qui ? Attends, laisses-moi deviner... Le beau blond du cinéma ?_

Deux jours plus tôt ils avaient été au cinéma et William n'avait pas arrêté de mater un jeune homme blond qui était juste devant.

_-Pff mais non gros nigaud. Non, en fait il est dans la classe._

_-Tom ? Il y a qu'à lui que tu parles. Ou alors c'est moi._

_-Haaannn mais ouiii c'est toiii je suis raide dingue de toi t'avais pas remarqué ?_

_-Ah ouai je savais bien que tu passais ton temps à me mater le cul !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_-Non, plus sérieusement, c'est Tom ?_

_-Oui..._

_-Han j'en étais sûr !_

_-Sa va t'es pas trop jaloux ?_

_-Ah si à mort, j'ai le coeur brisé, c'est horrible._

Nouveau fou rire. Pierre vint s'asseoir près de William.

_-Et, tu penses que t'as une chance ?_

_-J'en sais rien. S'il aimait les garçons, ça se saurait, non ?_

_-Pas forcément. Suffit qu'il soit discret. Toi, personne ne le sait._

_-Si, toi._

_-Normal, tu me l'as dit ! Non mais je veux dire, c'est pas écrit en gros sur ton visage. _

_-Ouais mais même. En plus il avait pas une copine avant ?_

_-Peut-être qu'il est bi._

_-Non mais de toutes façons s'il aimait les mecs tu le saurais._

Pierre le regarda d'un air blasé.

_-Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? Que je me suis tapé tous les mecs du bahut, c'est ça ?_

_-Roo mais non, voyons !_

_-Bon bah alors ! Je peux pas tout savoir, je suis pas au courant de tout ce genre de trucs !_

_-Bahh... je croyais... Vu le nombre impressionnant de garçons et de filles avec qui tu es sorti..._

Pierre le regarda d'un air encore plus blasé.

_-Non mais sa va oui ! Dis que je suis une pute aussi ! Moi je te dis, vas le voir. Tu seras fixé._

_-Ohh oui bien sûr... ''Salut Tom, je suis fou de toi, sa fait trois semaines que je ne pense qu'à toi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser à peu près trente fois par jour, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?'' Non, c'est stupide._

_-T'as vraiment aucune notion de drague, toi !_

_-Euh... Laisses-moi réfléchir... non. J'ai jamais dragué personne._

Pierre lui tapa dans l'épaule.

_-J'vais t'aider, okay ?_

_-Non, il voudra pas de moi de toute façon, t'as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Je suis un zombie._

_-Non, un toxico. Pas pareil._

_-Ouais, c'est pire. Il va croire que je vais lui refiler le SIDA._

_-Dis lui que t'as fait un test. Ça marche toujours. Surtout que c'est vrai._

Tous les mois Pierre le traînait dans des centres pour faire des tests qui se révélaient tous négatifs.

_-Pff laisse tomber, c'est mort de toute manière._

_-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être défaitiste !_

_-T'as vu ma vie ? Comment tu veux que je soie optimiste ? Tu vois un truc bien dans ma vie de merde ?_

____**William** regretta vite d'avoir parlé de ses sentiments pour Tom à son meilleur ami, car celui-ci ne cessa de le charrier. Dès qu'ils entraient dans une salle de classe, il lui disait en rigolant :

_-Ah non, je me mets pas à coté de toi, je laisse la place à Toooooom..._

Au bout de deux jours, William en eut marre et le prévins que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite son cinéma, il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Il avait bien trop peur que tout cela n'arrive aux oreilles de Tom.

____Ce soir là, ils étaient chez lui, comme d'habitude. Mais pour une fois ils décidèrent de ne pas se shooter. Tenter de passer une soirée entière totalement clean, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis des mois. Mais se fut impossible. Vers 1h du matin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à s'endormir, ils gardaient les yeux rivés sur le tiroir où se trouvait rangé la drogue. N'en pouvant plus, Pierre se leva et sorti le sachet et les seringues. Du coup, ils firent une nuit blanche. Et n'allèrent pas en cours le lendemain. Vers midi, le portable de William sonna. Celui-ci répondit, mais il était, avec Pierre, en plein trip.

_-Salut c'est qui ?_

_-Tom. _

_-Oh saluuuuuut sa va ?_

_-Moi oui, mais toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?_

_-Euhh, benn, je suis malade. Je reviens demain, ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Okay, je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que tu aie fais une bêtise._

_-Non non. C'est gentil d'avoir appelé, quand même._

_-Ben, c'est normal. A demain, alors._

_-Ouais, à demainn !_

Pierre demanda:_-C'était qui ?_

Il eu un large sourire en guise de réponse.

_-Aaah. A ta tête, j'ai envie de dire : Tom._

_-Ouaiiii même qu'il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait que je sois pas venu en cours._

_-Ben tu vois !!_

____**Un** peu plus tard dans la journée, les deux garçons étaient assis dans le salon, planant comme à leur habitude.

_-Pierrot, j'ai peur._

_-De quoi ?_

_-De Tom. Qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'à chaque fois, je repense à Julien. Et je... j'ai honte. Parce que je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus ce qu'est l'amour._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa ira au moment voulu._

_-Non. Tout le temps, je sens ses mains sur mon corps, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, j'essaie d'imaginer que c'est Tom, mais je n'y arrive pas, toujours, c'est Julien. Et toujours la seule chose qui me fait oublier c'est l'héro. Et toujours j'y retourne. Pour pouvoir oublier, il faut que je continue. Je ne sais pas comment sortir de ce cercle vicieux. _

Pierre le serra dans ses bras sans un mot. La détresse de son ami lui brisait le coeur, parce qu'il s'en sentait responsable et était incapable de le sortir de là, encore une fois.

____**A** chaque fois il y repensait. À ce jour de juillet. Le 10 juillet. Le pire jour de sa vie.

___**Il** était avec Fred, son meilleur ami. Ils étaient chez ce dernier. Pour se shooter, comme tous les jours depuis 8 mois. C'était Pierre qui avait commencé le premier. Fred l'avait suivi peu de temps après. Ils étaient rapidement devenus accros, et augmentaient les doses toujours plus. Ce jour là, Fred avait réussi, par un réseau de connaissances et beaucoup de chance, à avoir de la cocaïne pure. Mais il étaient en manque total, car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient rien pris. Et Fred avait décidé de fêter cette s'étaient fait un énorme truc, un mélange de coke et d'héro, un truc à tomber par terre. Pierre ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il se rappelait juste le trou noir après qu'il aie sniffé, et que, quand il s'était réveillé, Fred était allongé à coté de lui et ne bougeait plus. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Pierre avant de comprendre que son meilleur ami avait fait une overdose, et qu'il était mort. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait commencé à se droguer, c'était lui qui amenait la dope, au début, et c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce mélange détonnant, pour voir.

____**A** partir de ce jour là, il avait décidé qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il allait arrêter cette merde. Et voilà qu'au lieu d'arrêter, il avait fait plonger William, et que celui-ci était tombé plus bas encore.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de Fred à William. C'était son secret. Personne ne savait qu'il était là aussi au moment de sa mort. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il s'était drogué tout seul dans son coin, car ses parents l'avaient trouvé mort en rentrant. Parce que Pierre était partit. Il avait pris peur, il avait eu peur qu'on l'accuse, qu'on le jette en prison ou en cure de désintox.

____**Il** aurait peut-être mieux fait d'y aller, en fin de compte. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.


	23. Chapter 23

_**-P**__utain, elle veut pas démarrer, cette caisse de merde !_

_-Il n'y a plus d'essence._

_-Quoi ?_

Josh se pencha sur le tableau de bord.

_-Regarde, le compteur est a zéro,_ lui montra Max.

_-Merde on fait quoi ? On est tous seuls, paumés au milieu du Colorado, et voila qu'on a plus d'essence, et plus de sous pour en acheter. En d'autres termes, on est morts._

_-Mais non mon chéri, t'inquiète, on taxera la prochaine voiture qui passe._

_-A ouai, et dans combien de temps elle va passer ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ?_

_-..._

Josh frappa le volant de rage. Il n'en pouvait plus, de conduire toute la journée, il en avait marre. Non pas qu'il regrette d'être parti, mais simplement ils s'étaient lancés dans un périple au dessus de leur moyens. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de vouloir rallier Phoenix à New-York en camion ??

_-Tu sais quoi ? On aurait dû prendre l'avion._

_-Et avec quel argent ?_

_-Dans la soute à bagages. Ou alors on aurait dragué les hôtesses et elles nous auraient laissé passer sans billets._

_-Beurk. T'es sûr que ton père avait pas de bidon d'essence pour éviter ce genre de situations ?_

_-Euh... J'en sais rien._

Max soupira. 

_-Bon, bah y a plus qu'à fouiller le combi, voir si on trouve un bidon d'essence._

____**Ils** retournèrent le camion, découvrirent à leur plus grande joie un stock de bière caché au fond d'un placard, et un drôle de bidon.

Max dû se battre avec pendant au moins dix minutes pour l'ouvrir. 

_-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?_ S'impatientait Josh.

Il finit par l'ouvrir.

_-DE L'ESSEEEEENCEEEEEEE !_

_-OUAIS ! ON EST SAUVES !_

Ils vidèrent le bidon dans le moteur et repartirent joyeusement.

____**Le** lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans une station service, quelque part à la frontière du Kansas.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas un sous en poche, et cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé. Ils rentrèrent dans la station et supplièrent le vendeur de les laisser manger quelque chose, lui expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour acheter à manger. Celui-ci eu pitié d'eux et les installa à une table avec un énorme bol de soupe que sa femme avait faite. Max et Josh étaient fous de joie. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, l'épicier disparu pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il leur proposa de rester dormir pour la nuit, car le coin n'était pas très sûr. Les jeunes gens acceptèrent. Ils garèrent le camion dans le jardin du gentil épicier, mais dormirent dedans quand même.

____**Le** lendemain, ils furent réveillés par des coups frappés sur la tôle du camion.

_-JOSH ! OUVRE IMMÉDIATEMENT !_

Celui-ci bondit hors du lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda son amant, dans le cirage complet.

_-OH PUTAIN LE SALAUD !_

_-QUOI ? QUOI ?_

_-L'épicier ! Il a appelé les flics ! Ils sont là ! Et il y a MON PÈRE !_

_-Meeeerdeee ! On fait quoi ?_

_-VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR CE CAMION, NOM DE DIEU !_

_-Si on sors, on est mort._

Max pris la main de Josh.

_-Je veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Je peux pas vivre sans toi, Josh,c'est pas possible. Je veux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai trop peur._

_-On ne vas pas rentrer._

Il s'installa au volant.

_-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? SORS IMMÉDIATEMENT!_ Hurla son père.

_-JE SORTIRAIS PAS ! JE VOUS LAISSERAIS JAMAIS NOUS RAMENER !_ Cria Josh avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.  
Le camion bondit, détruisit la barrière et fila sur la route, à toute vitesse.

____**Malheureusement** il fut vite rattrapé par la police. Les garçons se retrouvèrent encerclé au milieu de la route, sans échappatoire possible.

Ils se cachèrent au fond du combi, attendant qu'on les laisse partir. Mais un policer brisa une vitre et ouvrit la porte. C'était la fin du voyage.

_-Allez, venez, les garçons, sortez maintenant._

Josh secoua la tête et pris la main de Max.

-_On bougera pas. On veut pas rentrer chez nous._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'ai peur,_ sanglota Max. _Vous pouvez même pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu, plus personne ne veut de moi, mon beau-père veut me tuer, il est hors de question que je rentre à San Diego._

_-Je le laisserai pas tout seul,_ continua Josh. _Merde, je l'aime, j'ai le droit non !_

_-Mais bien sûr, personne n'a jamais dit le contraire,_ se défendit le policier.

_-Si toute ma famille ! _Rétorqua Max.

_-Je ne pense pas,_ expliqua le policier. _Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on vous cherche dans toute la Californie. La photo du camion a fait tous les journaux télévisés de tout le pays. Et ça a marché : l'épicier nous a appelé dans la soirée pour nous dire où vous étiez._

_-Laissez tomber, on rentrera pas._

_-JOSH VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_ Hurla le père du jeune garçon.

Le policier sorti.

_-Ils ne veulent pas sortir,_ expliqua-t-il, _ils disent qu'ils ne veulent pas rentrer chez eux._

Le père de Josh passa la tête dans le camion.

_-Allez, venez. Promis, on ne va rien vous faire. Je ne vais pas te manger, Josh. T'inquiète pas. _

Il secoua la tête.

_-Non Papa. Je veux pas._

Il entra dans le camion et s'accroupit devant eux.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait pour que tu fugues comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté, avec ta mère ?_

_-Vous rien._

Il désigna Max.

_-Demandes plutôt à ton frère, ce qu'il lui a fait._

Son père fronça les sourcils. C'est alors qu'il vit leurs mains entrelacées.

_-Mais... mais..._

_-Je l'aime, tu comprend, ça ? _

_-Je reviens._

____**Il** sortit à son tour du camion pour faire le point rapidement. Ainsi donc, son fils aimait les garçons. Il aimait Max. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient disparus en même temps. Il savait que Max avait fugué, son frère le lui avait dit, mais il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi, et il n'avait jamais fais le rapprochement avec la disparition de son propre fils. Il remonta dans le camion. Max et Josh n'avaient pas bougés.

Il s'adressa à Max :

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère ?_

_-Il m'a tabassé. Il m'a cassé le nez, il m'a roué de coups, tout ça parce que je suis homo. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN LUI FAIRE, MERDE !_

_-Je ne savais pas, ça._

_-Ben nan, il allait pas s'en vanter. Mais il m'a menacé de mort, il a dit que j'allais payer. Je suis sûr qu'il veut me tuer._

_-Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal_, coupa Josh, _alors, quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris le combi et je suis allé le chercher. J'allais quand même pas le laisser tout seul là-bas !_

_-Non, je comprend, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place._

Josh regarda son père avec étonnement.

_-Euh ! C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui. C'est bien, ce que tu as fait, tu lui a sauvé la vie. Et puis, il en faut du courage, pour faire ce que vous avez fait. Traverser les États-Unis en minibus ! Non mais je vous jure !_

_-Mais alors... Tu m'en veut pas ?_

_-Si, parce que tu as volé notre combi. Mais non, parce que je comprend._

Il se releva.

_-Bon, vous voulez bien sortir maintenant ?_

_-Seulement si tu jures de pas renvoyer Max chez lui, à San Diego._

_-Je jure._

Les deux garçons sortirent du combi, sans se lâcher. 

_-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_


	24. Chapter 24

**William** s'appuya contre la porte verte qui venait de se refermer. Ce n'était plus possible, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il allait mourir, sinon. C'était toujours pire. Toujours plus long. Après, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il fixa l'immeuble d'en face. L'immeuble de Tom. Il saisit son téléphone et l'appela.

_-T'es chez toi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je peux venir ?_

_-Bien sûr. Je t'attends._

Il monta difficilement les marches de l'escalier et arriva complètement essoufflé, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un étage à monter.

____**Tom** l'emmena dans son salon, comme la dernière fois. 

_-C'est comme la dernière fois ?_

William, au bord des larmes, hocha la tête.

Tom le serra dans ses bras.

_-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?_

_-J'ai honte. _

_-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

William s'écarta et s'assit sur le canapé.

_-Promets-moi de ne pas crier. Promets-moi de ne rien dire, s'il-te-plaît._

Tom s'assit à ses cotés et lui prit la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-Je promet._

Sans un mot, William releva les manches de son sweat, laissant apparaître les tâches violacées au creux de ses coude.

Tom le regarda d'un air interrogatif. 

_-Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_-Non._

_-Des traces de piqûres._

_-Hein ??? Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour ça._Il sortit de sa poche le sachet de drogue.

_-OMG mais c'est quoi ça ??_

_-De l'héroïne._

William ferma les yeux. 

_-Je suis toxico. _

Tom le regardait, littéralement estomaqué.

_-Ça fait combien de temps que tu prends ça ?_

_-Presque 5 mois. _

_-Tous les jours ?_

_-Oui. Parfois plusieurs fois par jour. C'est pour ça que, des fois, avec Pierre, on vient pas au lycée. Parce qu'on est trop défoncés, ou trop en manque, ça dépend._

_-Pierre aussi ?_

_-Ouais. Depuis plus d'un an, je crois._

_-Oh mon Dieu !_

_-Mais c'est pas ça le problème._

_-C'est quoi ?_

William le regarda et fondit en larmes.

_-Si tu savais... ce que je dois faire... C'est horrible... J'en peux plus. Mais j'ai pas le choix.. Oh Tom j'ai tellement honte !_

_-Chuuut, calmes-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là, ok ?_

William enfoui son visage dans le cou de Tom, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_-Merci. Merci d'être là. Si tu savais..._

_-Mais je veux savoir. Je veux t'aider._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?_

_-Parce que..._

Ils se regardèrent. William n'aurait pas été aussi mal qu'il l'aurait embrassé.

_-Au début, ça allait. On avait des sous, je pouvais payer mon dealer sans soucis. Mais un jour, ma mère a découvert que je lui piquais du pognon. Et ce jour là, ça a été fini. On avait plus rien. Alors j'ai supplié mon dealer de me donner une dose, juste une, gratuitement. J'étais tellement en manque que je croyais que j'allais mourir. Mais il a refusé. Il m'a... fait une proposition..._

Il se tut.

_-Quelle genre de proposition ?_

_-Il m'a dit que.. il voulait bien me donner une dose, mais qu'en échange je devais... le... enfin tu vois..._

Il esquissa un geste pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Tom hurla, horrifié.

_-Mais enfin pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Attends. J'ai pas fini. Je pouvais avoir qu'une seule dose comme ça. Une dose pour deux. C'est à dire 25mg par jour. _

_-Et Pierre il disait rien ? Il te laissait faire ça ?_

_-Il n'était pas au courant, je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, j'avais bien trop honte. Et puis j'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien. Seulement c'était pas suffisant. Alors un jour, j'ai demandé à mon dealer plus de drogue. Que j'allais trouver un moyen d'avoir des sous. Parce qu'on ne pouvais pas continuer avec une dose pour deux par jour, on était en manque constamment, et ça se voyait._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?_

_-Il a voulu que je couche avec lui, en échange de 500mg._

_-OH PUTAIN ! T'as refusé j'espère ?_

William ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

_-J'ai pas le choix. C'est si simple... Seulement là, cela devient de pire en pire. J'en peux plus, je le supporte plus, je supporte plus qu'il me touche, je déteste la façon dont il me regarde, dont il me parle, j'en peux plus, je me dégoûte, je me hais, je ne supporte plus mon corps. A chaque fois je sens ses mains sur mon moi... En plus maintenant, ça dure de plus en plus longtemps... C'est affreux..._

Il regarda son ami qui l'observait, la bouche ouverte d'horreur.

_-J'en peux plus Tom, j'en peux plus. J'ai juste envie de mourir, pour oublier. _

Il se replia sur lui-même et cacha sa tête dans ses bras, en pleurant.

Tom se savait pas quoi dire. Il tenta de réconforter son ami

_-Dis-moi quoi faire, je t'aiderai. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de là._

_-Prends-moi dans tes bras..._

Tom s'exécuta.

_-Les seuls moments où j'arrive à oublier, c'est quand je suis là. Je suis si bien, dans tes bras..._

Doucement, il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Tom et l'attira contre lui. Tom resserra son étreinte.

____**William** murmura, au creux de son oreille :

_-J'ai envie de t'embrasser..._

Tom, en guise de réponse, lui caressa doucement le visage et lui pris les lèvres, tendrement. William restèrent de longues minutes sur le canapé, à s'embrasser. William ne pensait plus à rien. Il était dans les bras de Tom, il embrassait Tom, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Il murmura :

_-Je t'aime..._

Tom l'embrassa encore et répondit simplement :

_-Moi aussi._


	25. Chapter 25

**Max** observait le soleil se coucher sur la baie de San Francisco. Retour à la case départ. La Californie. Ses parents devaient sûrement être au courant qu'on l'avais retrouvé, la police avait dû les prévenir, mais il n'avait aucune nouvelles. En même temps, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus.

Mais il s'attendait à ce que sa mère et son beau-père ne viennent le cueillir ici n'importe quand.

_-Josh, j'ai peur. Peur qu'on soit séparés, à cause de ma putain de famille._

_-Mais non. Je ne les laisserai jamais t'emmener, jamais. Ils peuvent crever. Et puis, on ne risque rien ici. Mes parents nous protégerons._

____**Ils** n'avaient en effet pas trop mal pris le fait que leur fils fut homo. S'il était heureux comme ça, après tout ? Et il était heureux. Sa mère avait remarqué un changement chez Josh. Ses yeux brillaient. Et elle avait comprit que c'était Max qui faisait briller ses yeux comme ça. Elle était heureuse pour eux, ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils aussi joyeux. Et puis elle adorait Max, elle le trouvait très gentil, très cultivé. Donc tout allait bien.

Elle avait été horrifiée lorsque Max et Josh lui avait raconté ce qu'avait fait son beau-frère et leur avait juré de les soutenir.

Donc , finalement, tout allait bien. Pour l'instant.


	26. Chapter 26

**Il** était devant la porte verte, la fixant d'un air hagard. N'osait pas entrer. Mais essaya de s'imaginer une journée sans se piquer. Frissonna. Poussa la lourde porte et se dirigea vers la cave.

Julien lui lança un regard mielleux. 

_-T'en as mis du temps. On avait rendez-vous il y a dix minutes._

Il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue. William recula de dégoût.

_-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as? Fait pas le difficile, tu sais très bien que t'auras pas ce que tu est venu chercher sinon. _

Il sorti le sachet de poudre blanche et l'agita sous le nez de William en roulant des yeux, avant de lui saisir la main et de l'entraîner au fond de la cave.

____**William** pensa à Tom. Stop. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Plus maintenant, il avait été trop loin.

Julien se retourna pour le regarder et lui dit, d'un ton pervers :

_-Et si on faisait autre chose ?_

William n'en revint pas. Il le regarda, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et le gifla de toutes ses dealer tangua sous la violence du choc. William se jeta sur lui et lui balança un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le sang gicla.

_-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! T'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ? J'en peux plus, tu comprend ça ? JE TE HAIS ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! Je veux plus jamais te voir, j'en peux plus de tout ça, tu n'es qu'un connard fini !_

Julien s'effondra sur le sol. William lui lança un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

_-Arrête.. tu me fais.. trop mal... arrêtes..._

_-Ah, tu as mal ? CHACUN SON TOUR ! Tu m'as pas fait mal, toi, peut-être ? Tu sais ce que je vis depuis des mois ? T'es répugnant, tu me donne envie de vomir !_

Il s'acharna sur lui quelques minutes et le laissa là, par terre, gémissant, sanglotant et saignant.

Lorsqu'il sorti, il se sentit soulagé. Enfin, le calvaire était fini

.____**Il** retourna chez lui et appela Tom. Lui dit qu'il avait un truc important à lui dire. L'attendit. Se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pensa à Pierre. A l'héroïne qu'ils n'avaient plus. Du manque qui allait arriver, bientôt. Tom arriva.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?_

_-Tout. Ou rien, ça dépends._

William se blottit dans les bras de son chéri.

_-Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

_-Oui. Moi aussi. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_-J'ai... démonté la gueule de Julien. J'en pouvais plus. J'ai pensé à toi, me suis dit que... fallait que j'arrête. Seulement maintenant, je sais pas comment on va faire, Pierrot et moi. On a toujours pas de sous. Et toujours autant besoin d'héro._

Il soupira.

_-Mais je me sens tellement soulagé..._

Tom lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-C'est bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous allez vous en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Ah oui? Et comment ?_

_-Je sais pas. Je vais vous aider. On va trouver une solution. Appelle Pierrot. Dis-lui. Et dis-toi que tu as fait le bon choix._


	27. Chapter 27

_**-N'oubliez**__ pas que, demain, vous avez la sortie au musée à San Francisco,_ rappela la prof d'histoire.

Matthew soupira. Cette sortie le gonflait au possible. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer au touriste toute la journée. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Était complètement éteint. N'arrivait même plus à travailler. Passait ses soirée dans le noir au fond de son lit à écouter de la musique déprimante. Ne mangeait plus. Avait de moins en moins le courage de se lever pour aller au lycée. Avait déjà séché pour rester dans son lit, mais sa mère avait hurlé. Alors il se traînait en cours, mais passait le plus clair de son temps au fond de la classe à dormir ou à écouter de la musique. Ne suivait plus rien et se laissait dépérir. Bref, en un mot, il était en dépression.

____**Le** lendemain, donc, il alla tout de même avec sa classe visiter le musée. Bien obligé, il avait payé. Cher. Mais sinon, il aurait trouvé une excuse auprès de sa mère et de ses profs pour sécher.

Il était donc d'une humeur massacrante. Envoyait valser tous ceux qui lui parlaient.

____**Il** se retrouva seul pour manger, le midi, dans le parc. S'en fichait royalement. Il avait son iPod.

Mais quelqu'un vint le secouer. Il leva les yeux. Bondit de surprise.

_-Max ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! _

_-Je t'ai vu, tout seul sur ton banc. Tu aurais été avec les autres de ta classe, je ne serais pas venu. Je connais les trois-quart des élèves et je tiens pas trop à ce qu'ils me voient. Mais tu étais là, tout seul. Je voulais te parler._

_-Me dire quoi ? On a plus rien à se dire._

_-Je voudrait m'excuser. J'ai été nul avec toi._

_-Pourquoi maintenant, 5 mois après ? Pour te donner bonne conscience ? Parce que ton chéri t'as jeté, et que tu veux me récupérer ?_

_-Non. Parce que je sais que tu vas mal, et que c'est de ma faute._

_-Oui bah c'est un peu tard, _répondit Matthew d'un ton cinglant_._

_-Je sais. Je ne suis plus à San Diego depuis deux mois, et avant j'étais... bref, j'ai pas pu venir te parler. Je savais pas si j'en aurais l'occasion un jour. Et là, je rentrais et je t'ai vu._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi t'es plus à San Diego ? C'est pour ça que tu viens plus en cours ?_

_-Oui. J'ai dû m'en aller. A cause de mon beau-père._

_-Aah. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Il m'a cassé la gueule._

_-Nan ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Devine..._

Matthew grimaça. Il se souvenait du regard dur du beau-père de Max quand il allait chez lui.

_-Et.. Pourquoi San Francisco ?_

_-Mon mec habite ici. Je suis chez lui._

_-Ah ok. Vous êtes toujours ensemble alors ?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est sérieux alors ?_

Il y eu un blanc. Matthew avait conscience qu'il se faisait du mal en lui posant ce genre de question, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_-Oui._

_-Ah._

Nouveau blanc. Plus long. Matthew soupira et dit :

_-Max, je vais pas te mentir. J'arrive pas à t'oublier, j'arrive pas à me dire que c'est fini, à me dire que je t'aime plus, j'y arrive pas. Ça me pourri la vie, mais j'y arrive pas. J'y pense sans cesse. A toi, à Will. J'arrive pas à aller de l'avant. C'est pour ça en fait, que je t'en veux. Parce que ça a été si brutal. Je m'y attendait pas. Mais en même temps, c'est mieux. Je préfère ça que tu m'aie menti et dit que tu m'aimais toujours, alors que derrière mon dos tu voyait ce garçon. Je crois que ça, j'aurais pas supporté._

_-Je ne l'aurais pas fait, de toutes façons. J'avais sincèrement l'intention de te le dire. Tu ne mérite pas qu'on se foute de ta gueule comme ça, Matt'. T'es un mec bien, tu mérite quelqu'un de bien. Pas un abruti comme moi._

_-T'es pas un abruti, Max. T'es juste tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne se commande pas, ce genre de chose. Je crois qu'on est bien placés pour le savoir. _

Il faisait allusion à l'été d'avant, quand tout avait commencé.

_-Mais est-ce que tu me crois, quand je te dit que j'avais vraiment l'intention de te le dire ? Pare que ça m'embête que tu me prenne pour un gros salopard comme ça._

_-Bien sûr. Au début, nan, je voulais pas. Je voulais que tu sois le pire connard que la Terre aie jamais porté, pour avoir une bonne raison de t'en vouloir et de te détester. Mais bon, en même temps, je te connais bien, et je sais que t 'es pas comme ça._

_-Ouf. Ça me soulage un peu._

Matthew leva les yeux.

_-Je dois y aller. On retourne visiter ce putain de musée. J'me fais chier tout seul, en plus._

Ils rirent. 

_-Finalement, je suis content de t'avoir reparlé. Peut-être que ça m'aidera. Je ne sais pas. Déjà, je t'en veux plus autant. Après... On verra._

_-Et moi, je me sens soulagé. Peut-être que t'as raison, ça me donne bonne conscience._

Matthew se leva, pris ses affaires et commença à partir.

_-Matt', attends !_

Il se retourna. Max s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Une dernière fois.

_-La boucle est bouclée,_ murmura-t-il doucement.

____**Matthew **acquiesça et s'en alla, après un dernier regard. Maintenant, c'était bel et bien fini. Et il n'y avait plus ni rage ni haine dans son coeur. Seulement de l'apaisement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lorsque** Pierre apprit ce qu'avait fait William à son dealer, il ne fut que soulagé aussi. Même s'il se demandait comment ils allaient trouver leur dope, maintenant.

Et puis, Tom avait promis de les aider. Il était vraiment gentil.  
La première journée sans héroïne avait été infernale. Les deux garçons avaient été incapable de se concentrer au lycée. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça.

____**Le** soir, ils se retrouvèrent chez William, tremblants et suants à grosse gouttes, à cause du manque. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

_-Je vais mourir_, chuchota Pierre.

_-Moi aussi... Putain, il faut faire quelque chose !_

_-On a pas de sous, plus de dealer et on a déjà vidé l'armoire à pharmacie de ta mère. Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux, mais vraiment, là, je vois pas. _

_-Peut-être que Tom aura une idée ?_

_-Je sais pas. Mais appelle-le, si tu veux._

____**Lorsque** Tom arriva, les deux garçons étaient assis sur le canapé, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant, et tremblants comme jamais.

Tom les regarda avec tristesse.

_-On fait pitié, hein ? Ça ferait une super photo de une de journal ça, ''les ravages de la drogue chez les jeunes''. Les journalistes adoreraient,_ ironisa Pierre.

_-Mais non vous faites pas pitié,_ le rassura Tom, désemparé face à leur désespoir.

William gémit.

_-Il me faut une dose putain... J'vais crever..._

Tom s'assit à coté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_-Non, tu ne vas pas crever... Parce qu'on est là, moi et Pierre._

Il leva la tête et chercha le regard de son ami en guise de soutien.

_-Hein Pierre ?_

_-Oui... _répondit celui-ci, dans le vague.

Il serra la main de Tom.

_-Merci, franchement. Merci d'être là pour lui. Parce que moi, je pourrais pas l'aider. Je peux pas, là._

Tom sourit.

_-Pour toi, aussi. Pas seulement Will. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'aide. D'un ami sur qui compter. Ça aide. Toujours. Alors je suis là. Et je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. Jamais._

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-Je te le promet._

____**Pierre** se senti soulagé. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tom. Mais en même temps, c'était tellement naïf de sa part, il le savait. Comment est-ce que Tom allait pouvoir les aider ? Il n'avait que 17ans.

Mais Pierre, tout comme William, avait besoin de ça. Même si Tom ne pouvait rien faire, au moins, il était là, lui. Et il espérait. Il espérait pour trois. Parce que William et Pierre avaient perdu le courage d'espérer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Décidément**, ce musée était vraiment d'un ennui mortel. Pour passer le temps, Matthew décida d'envoyer un message à Max. Juste histoire de voir si celui-ci lui répondrait.

"Coucou XD. Ça va toujours ? J'memmerde trop dans ce musée, c'est un truc de fou et t'es là seule personne à qui je peux envoyer des textos XD. T'as du crédit ou pas ?"

Cinq minutes plus tard, son portable vibrait.

"Raahh t'as pas changé toi, hein ? XD. Essaie de sortir en cachette on te retrouve au pot de fleur devant l'entrée, okay ?"

''J'vais voir. C'est qui on ?''

''Moi et Josh. Bon mais si tu veux pas le voir dis-le, je comprendrais, hein ? J'veux surtout pas te torturer psychologiquement XD''

Ainsi donc, son nouveau boyfriend se nommait Josh. Matthew mourrait d'envie de savoir a quoi il ressemblait de plus près.

''Non non pas de soucis, je suis entraîné à résister à toute torture psychologique MDR bon et puis j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi il ressemble XD''

''Oki bah on est là dans deux minutes''

Matthew ralenti de façon à se laisser distancer par son groupe et sorti en courant pour rejoindre Max et Josh devant le pot de fleur devant l'entrée.

____**Il** arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui. Matthew eu un gros bug en voyant Josh. Il comprenait à présent très bien pourquoi Max avait flashé sur lui. Max suivit son regard et lui mit la main devant les yeux.

_-Hep, pas touche, c'est le mien !_

Ils rirent.

_-Tu connais un peu San Francisco ?_ Demanda Josh

_-Non, pas du tout. J'ai dû y aller deux fois dans ma vie._

_-Ben on va te faire visiter !_ S'exclama Max.

Puis, se tournant vers Josh :

_-Bon, on l'emmène où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu veux aller où toi ?_

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

_-Bon les guys j'ai deux heures et demi devant moi, avant que ma prof d'histoire ne mette le FBI et la CIA à mes trousses, donc je propose qu'on reste dans les alentours du musée. Enfin si y a des trucs à faire._

_-Ben, la plage. Ou le Golden Gates Park._

_-Je vote pour la plage !_

_-Moi aussi !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois amis se mirent en route. Josh et Max marchaient main dans la main, sans se soucier de rien, ce qui étonna Matthew.

_-Mais, vous avez pas peur ?_

_-Nooon, pas du tout ! On risque rien ici. On est à San Francisco. Et puis, si tu regardes bien, on est pas les seuls,_ rigola Max.

_-San Francisco est une des villes où se trouve une des plus grandes communauté gay des States,_ expliqua Josh, d'un air vantard. _C'est pas comme chez vous, hein ?_

Un silence de plomb lui répondit.

_-Bon, sa va, je plaisantais, hein. Faites pas la gueule. San Diego, c'est une ville géniale._

Les deux garçons le regardèrent d'un air blasé. Vexé, le jeune homme se renfrogna. 

_-Ça y est, il fait la gueule_, annonça Max.

_-On naan, boude pas, Joosh ! _

Celui-ci se vexa encore plus, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses deux compères.

_-Bon vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule, oui ?? _

_-Noooon !_ Répondirent-ils en riant.

Matthew appréciait Josh, même sans le connaître. Il était gentil, et semblait ne pas tenir compte du fait que Matthew fut l'ex de son petit ami.


	30. Chapter 30

**William** et Pierre étaient assis sur le lit de Pierre lorsque la mère de ce dernier entra dans les pièce.

_-Bon les garçons, il faut qu'on parle._

Pierre la regarda, étonné.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Maman ?_

_-Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire. Non mais vous avez vus dans quel état vous êtes ?_

_-Il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoive,_ grinça Pierre.

_-Ta mère au moins elle voit que t'existes, te plains pas,_ lui répondit William.

La mère de Pierre se tourna vers lui.

_-Pas la tienne ?_

Il secoua la tête.

_-Non je crois pas. Je crois qu'elle a oublié qu'elle avait un fils il y a longtemps. Depuis que mon père l'abandonne, elle ne me voit plus. Et lui, il n'est pratiquement plus à la maison et ne s'occupe pas de moi non plus._

_-C'est pour ça que Pierre passe sa vie chez toi ?_

_-Oui. Au moins je suis pas seul, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voit que j'existe._

_-Et c'est pour ça que vous vous droguez ?_

Les deux garçons bondirent.

_-Comment tu sais ??_

_-Pierre, je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça._

_-Humm à bon ? Depuis quand tu le sais ?_

_-Depuis que le lycée m'a appelée pour me dire que tu n'avais pas mis les pieds en cours depuis une semaine._

Elle regarda William.

_-Il ont appelé chez toi aussi ?_

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit, le regard dans le vide.

_-Sûrement. Il devait n'y avoir personne ou alors ma mère ne s'est pas rendue compte que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait._

_-Mais c'est horrible !_

_-Maman, _l'interrompit Pierre, _tu sais, ça fait un an et demi que je prend cette merde. Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, alors que justement j'ai arrêté. C'est pour ça qu'on va plus en cours, c'est pour ça que je deviens dingue. Parce que je suis en manque ! Ça fait cinq jours qu'on a rien pris, Maman, CINQ PUTAINS DE JOURS !_

_-QUOI ? UN AN ET DEMI ? _

_-Ouai. Et toi, t'as jamais rien vu, rien su._

_-Si, j'avais des doutes, quand j'ai appris la mort de ton ami, mais... mais je pensais pas que toi aussi tu te droguais !_

Il esquissa un sourire._-Eh si._Sourire qui se transforma en rictus de désespoir.

_-Il y a un truc que tu ne sait pas. Que vous ne savez pas. Dont j'ai jamais parlé à personne._

William le fixa avec étonnement :

_-Tu as un ami qui est mort d'une OD ?_

Pierre hocha la tête.

_-Mon meilleur ami. Tu comprend pourquoi je voulais pas que tu en prennes ? Parce que.. parce que.._Sa voix s'étrangla.

_-Parce que c'est ma faute s'il est mort, voilà !_

Sa mère poussa un cri suraigu.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?_

Pierre fondit en larmes.

_-C'est moi qui lui fournissait la dope, c'est moi qui est commencé et il m'a suivi, parce qu'un jour où j'étais défoncé je lui en ai proposé._

Il se tourna vers William.

_-Ca ne te rappelle rien, Will ?_

Si. Ce fameux jour d'octobre où Pierre lui avait fait son premier fix.

_-Et après,_ continua Pierre, _il m'a suivi. Et puis ce jour là, il avait ramené de la coke et de l'héro. Je ne sais pas où il avait trouvé ça. Je lui ai proposé de les mélanger. Il a dit... il a dit..._

Il pleura de plus belle.

_-Il a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, que c'était trop dangereux. Mais j'ai insisté. Je me disais que ça pourrait être marrant. J'ai eu dû mal à le convaincre mais il a fini par accepter. Alors on a tout mélangé et on a tout sniffé. Après, je ne sais plus. Un grand vide noir et quand je me suis réveillé, il était... il était mort..._

_-Oh mon Dieu... tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais avec lui le jour de sa mort !_ S'exclama sa mère.

_-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé là, tout seul, sur son parquet ! Je l'ai abandonné ! Si ça se trouve on aurait pu le sauver ! Et si je l'avais écouté, hein ? Je suis le pire des salauds ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué !_

_-Non. Il est mort sur le coup, ont dit les médecins, tu ne te rappelle pas ?_

Pierre renifla et saisit la main de William.

_-Tu comprend maintenant ? Pourquoi j'avais si peur ? Et regarde où tu en es arrivé, c'est presque pire !_

_-Chuuut ! Tais-toi !_

La mère de Pierre regarda le jeune garçon d'un air interrogatif.

_-Pourquoi il dit ça ?_

_-Pour rien ! Il faut que je m'en aille !_

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, pour s'en aller. Mais la mère de son meilleur ami le rattrapa par le bras.

_-Je ne veux que vous aider._

_-Merci, mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide !_

_-Bien sûr que si. Il est hors de questions que je vous laisse dans cet état. Il est de mon devoir de mère de vous aider._

William soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Pierre.

_-Je ne veux pas le dire. C'est fini tout ça. Je ne veux pas raviver la blessure. C'est bon, j'ai assez souffert comme ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale._

_-Et tu crois qu'après tout ce qu'il t'a fait tu peux retrouver une vie normale ?_

William devint limite hystérique :

-_TAIS-TOI PIERRE ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! C'est fini maintenant, c'est fini, FINI !_

La mère du jeune garçon soupira et dit, doucement :

_-Vous allez aller à l'hôpital, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de vous. Vous allez vous en sortir._

Pierre paniqua :

_-Non, non ! Pas l'hôpital, non !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas aller en prison !_

_-Mais vous n'irez pas en prison, gros bêta. On va vous soigner et, quand vous sortirez, vous pourrez retourner au lycée, comme avant. Parce que là, vous êtes en train de foutre votre vie en l'air. Il faut que vous ayez votre bac. Il vous reste un an pour vous rattraper._


	31. Chapter 31

**Les** trois garçons posèrent leur affaires sur un rocher et s'approchèrent de l'eau. Matthew avait remonté son pantalon et marchait dans l'eau.

_-Sérieux ça fait des lustres que je suis pas venu à la plage !_

Josh et Max se regardèrent. Ils eurent la même idée. Avec un sourire en coin, Max s'approcha de Matthew et lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule.

_-Tu te baignes ?_

_-Sa va pas ? J'ai pas de maillot en plus !_

_-C'est pas grave, ça !_ S'exclama Josh en lui saisissant les lui pris les bras et le fit basculer en arrière en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_-Hey mais vous faîtes quoi là ? Vous allez pas me jeter à l'eau tout habillé quand même ?_

Mais il voyait qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'eau. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, mais les deux autres étaient plus fort.

_-Nan, nan ! Pas tout habillé, nan !_

PLOUF ! Trop tard.

Max et Josh éclatèrent de rire. Mais Matthew était fou furieux.

_-C'est malin ! Comment je vais faire pour rentrer maintenant ? Mes fringues ne seront jamais sèches d'ici là !_

Josh enleva son tee-shirt et le jeta par terre. Puis il désigna le rocher où leurs chaussures étaient entassées, qui était en plein soleil.

_-Tu étales tout là bas. Si tu veux on te prêteras nos vêtements._Max acquiesça.

____**Pendant** que Matthew étalait ses vêtements trempés sur les rochers, Max et Josh se déshabillèrent complètement et entrèrent dans l'eau.

Josh observait Matthew de loin.

Max s'approcha de lui, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_-Tu crois peut-être que je ne vois pas comment tu le regarde ?_ Dit-il en souriant.

Josh baissa les yeux en rougissant.

_-Avoue qu'il est bandant, ton ex-boyfriend, quand même._

_-J'avoue. Mais tu vois, dans ex-boyfriend, il y a ex. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire._

Josh haussa les épaules.

_-C'est facile de dire ça. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas vu comment tu fixais sa bouche tout-à-l'heure ? Avoue que tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser._

Ce fut au tour de Max de rougir.

_-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Josh. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

_-Et moi je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. Ne dis pas le contraire je ne te croirais pas. Je te connais, Max._

_-Mais lui ?_

Justement, Matthew approchait, enfin débarrassé de ses vêtements collants et mouillés.

_-Bon les amoureux, si vous voulez, je fais demi-tour !_

_-NAN !_ S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

Matthew leva les mains.

_-Oula, doucement ! Okay, je reste._

Josh lui sourit gentiment.

_-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux._

Au ton de sa voix, Matthew comprit où il voulait en venir. Il déglutit. Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il se lançait ? Mais il ne dit rien et se rapprocha de ses deux amis. Max lui prit le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Matthew sentit les mains de Josh lui caresser le ventre et son corps se coller au sien.

_-Ça fait longtemps, hein ?_ Souffla Max au creux de son oreille.

Les mains de Josh descendirent. Il se raidit.

_-Chuut, laisse toi aller,_ continua Max sur le même ton.

Matthew décida qu'il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il profitait. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Josh. Il sentait le souffle court de celui-ci.

____**Peu** après, les trois garçons étaient allongés au bord de l'eau, leurs corps entrelacés. Ils se regardaient silencieusement, écoutant simplement le bruit des vagues et de leur respiration.

_-Dites, j'ai une question,_ demanda Matthew, _on fait quoi, maintenant ?_

_-On va voir si tes fringues sont sèches, et on te ramène au musée,_ répondit Max.

_-Je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de ça,_ dit Josh.

_-Ah. Euh..._

Un silence pesant suivit.

Josh hocha les épaules.

_-On verra bien._

Ils se levèrent, sortirent de l'eau et retournèrent aux rochers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tout** était blanc. Les murs, les draps, le plafond, les portes, les blouses des infirmières, la table et les deux chaises posées en face de leurs lits.

Tout ce blanc, c'était déprimant.

_-Pierre..._ murmura Will, recroquevillé sur son lit.

_-Oui ? _

_-Quand est-ce qu'on va se barrer d'ici ?_

_-Quand on ira mieux, a dit ma mère._

_-Mais quand ? Putain ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on est là. J'en peux plus là, je craque !_

Il se leva et sorti en claquant la porte sous les yeux ébahis de Pierre qui n'avait rien compris.

William devenait de plus en plus lunatique. Il allait très bien et la seconde d'après il se transformait en véritable furie.

____**Pierre** ne savait pas trop ce qui le rendait comme ça. Le manque de drogue, même s'ils avaient des médicaments, le fait de passer des journées entières sans sortir, de ne voir personne et surtout pas Tom, ou autre chose.

En fait, il penchait surtout pour le "autre chose". William faisait toujours des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits ou presque, Pierre l'entendait pleurer et crier dans son sommeil des choses étranges. Parfois il se battait avec son oreiller et se réveillait en sueur, le lit complètement ravagé. Même s'il ne disait rien, faisait comme si de rien n'était, Pierre savait que c'était Julien qui continuait de le hanter.

____**Il** sorti et parti à sa recherche dans l'hôpital.

Il fini par le trouver, une demi-heure plus tard, sur le toit, assis sur le rebord.

_-Tu ne va pas sauter, hein ?_ Demanda-il, une lueur de peur dans la voix.

William ne répondit pas. Son ami s'approcha et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. 

_-Ça va aller, hein ? On va s'en sortir, ça va aller mieux. On va sortir d'ici et tu va retrouver Tom et tout ira bien._

William étouffa un sanglot et murmura, plus pour lui même que pour Pierre :

_-Non, ça n'ira jamais maintenant, c'est trop tard..._

Pierre avait comprit que son ami ne parlait pas de l'héroïne. Il soupira.

_-Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas ? Ça t'aidera. Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul comme ça s'en rien faire, avec ça dans la tête._

_-Il n'y y a rien a faire._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Hey, t'es pas le seul à souffrir tu sais ? Tu imagine ce que je ressens, moi ? Tu sais à quel point je culpabilise ? A quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, à quel point je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider et de t'avoir laisser y retourner à chaque fois ? Putain mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'irais le voir et lui casserais la gueule à ce connard pour t'avoir fait des trucs pareil !_

Il s'était mis à hurler. Lui aussi était à bout, n'en pouvait plus non plus. De cette culpabilité, de ces remords qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

William le regarda et lui pris la main.

_-Il ne faut pas. C'est pas ta faute. T'as vu ma vie ? J'aurais fini par en arriver là de toute façon._

Il regarda l'horizon, serrant la main de Pierre dans la sienne.

____**Ils** restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans les nuages oranges, éclairés par le soleil couchant. Puis, William demanda :

_-On saute ? _

Pierre ne réagit même pas. Il pleurait, lui aussi. Tout cela le rendait dingue depuis trop longtemps. 

_-Tu t'es jamais dis que ça pouvait être mieux là-bas ?_ Continua William. _Tu t'es jamais dis que la mort pouvait être la seule solution à toute cette merde ? _

_-Si. J'ai même pensé que je pourrais revoir Fred. M'excuser. Lui dire que je regrette. Que j'aurais jamais dû insister comme ça. Et puis que c'était mon ami. Tu sais, je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment su. Il pensait que je traînais avec lui juste pour la came. Alors que c'était faux. Mais j'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. De lui dire que..._

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. William le serra dans ses bras sans un mot. Parler ne servait à rien dans ces moments-là. Et puis ça faisait du bien, aussi,de pleurer. De pouvoir enfin exorciser ses démons, parler de toutes ces choses qu'on garde au fond de nous et qui nous font souffrir....


	33. Chapter 33

____**Ce** fut la sonnerie stridente du téléphone qui le réveilla. Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à 8h du matin un jour de vacances ?

_-Hey Matt', c'est moi, sa va ?_

_-Oh euh Max ! Euh ouai euh..._

_-Je te réveille, on dirait ?_

_-Euh oui. Je suis en vacances là et..._

Tout en parlant il s'était retourné et était sous le choc.

Il y avait un garçon dans son lit.

_-Euh Max euh... j'te rappelle plus tard, okay ?_

_-Un souci ?_

_-Euh oui enfin non enfin, bref je te rappelle !_

Il raccrocha.

____**Il** s'assit à son bureau et fixa l'inconnu endormi dans son lit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir ?? Il se souvint vaguement avoir décidé de faire la tournée des bars pour se changer les idées après une énième engueulade avec sa mère. Cela n'allait plus du tout entre eux ces derniers temps. Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger si elle découvrait ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits !

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. C'était même de plus en plus fréquent. L'inconnu ouvrit les yeux et regarda Matthew en souriant.

_-Hey ! Sa va ?_

_-Euh... oui._

Mais où avait-il donc été pêcher un truc pareil ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était moche mais... presque. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le jeter dehors le plus vite possible. Matthew fit comme à son habitude. Il retourna dans le lit et laissa le jeune homme l'enlacer tendrement. De toute façon après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il n'en était plus là.

_-Tu sais, _dit-il gentiment, _tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester. Si jamais ma mère débarque..._

Il eut exactement la même réaction que tous les autres avant.

_-Quoi tu vis chez ta mère !_

_-Ben oui._

_-Mais attends, t'as quel âge ?_

Matthew fronça les sourcils. Ça par contre, c'était pas normal.

_-Euh... 17ans et demi, pourquoi ?_

Le mec bondit du lit.

_-Han mais tu t'es bien foutu de moi hier ! Tu m'as dis que t'avais 19ans !_

Ah bon. Tiens, il ne l'avait jamais sortie celle-là. C'est qu'il avait vraiment dû lui taper dans l'oeil, alors. Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu, pas de doutes. 

_-Bah ouai mais euh..._

_-Nan désolé, je sors pas avec des gamins !_

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et s'en alla.

William haussa les épaules et alla prendre une douche. Au moins il était parti. Parce que parfois, c'était galère. Certains restaient collés à lui comme des moules et il ne savait jamais comment s'en débarrasser. Généralement, une fois le gus enfin dehors, il se promettait de faire attention la prochaine fois, de moins boire ou de rentrer seul. Mais chaque soirs ou presque, il retournait en ville se torcher à mort et coucher avec le premier venu. Puis il se souvint qu'il devait rappeler Max.

A tous les coups, les garçons allaient encore lui proposer de venir squatter quelques jours à San Francisco.

Et lui, il allait accepter, comme toujours.

____**Depuis** qu'ils avaient emménagé dans leur appartement, quelques semaines auparavant, Matthew passait pratiquement tous ses week-end avec eux.

C'était bien et ça lui changeait les idées. Parce que chez lui, à San Diego, tout était tellement différent. Tout avait changé, depuis quelques temps, il ne reconnaissait plus la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi. Mais lui avait changé, aussi. Depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée, il zonait en ville tout le temps, seul ou avec de vagues amis.

Il avait été refusé dans l'école de New-York et du coup s'était retrouvé là, les bras ballant, sans savoir quoi faire de sa vie.

____**Et** sa mère, depuis qu'elle avait un nouveau copain, faisait moins attention à ce genre de trucs. Elle disait qu'il était suffisamment grand pour se prendre en main un minimum.

Mais parfois c'était si dur. Alors il avait commis l'erreur de lui en parler. De lui dire à quel point il se sentait seul et perdu, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait parfois même plus envie de vivre tellement tout cela lui semblait sans intérêt. Vivre c'est bien. Mais il faut avoir des projets, un but dans la vie, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous aide à tenir le coup et qui rende notre vie plus lui, n'avait rien de tout ça.

Du coup maintenant, sa mère était sans arrêts sur son dos, à lui chercher des stages, des concours à passer, des trucs à faire.

____**Mais** Matthew en avait marre. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit toujours à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Il trouvait qu'il avait trop de trucs à se reprocher.

Comme par exemple le fait qu'il commençait à sombrer dans l'alcoolisme.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le soir, qu'il buvait. Généralement il se prenait son premier verre aux environs de 11h du matin. Parfois dès le réveil, quand ça n'allait pas.

Et s'il n'avait rien bu, il était exécrable. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'engueulait trente fois par jours avec sa mère. Il suffisait qu'il aie fini la bouteille de Scotch et n'aie pas eu le temps d'en racheter.

Parce que, la vente d'alcool étant interdite au moins de 21ans et l'épicier du coin ayant repéré son petit manège (il allait s'acheter deux ou trois bouteilles à la fois environ deux fois par semaine), il devait aller toujours plus loin.

Mais il s'en fichait. Comme de tout façon sa vie n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi s'emmerder à la faire durer ? Valait mieux profiter des bonnes choses. Et quand il crèverait de cirrhose au foie, c'est qu'il aura suffisamment vécu. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, après tout.


	34. Chapter 34

**Pour** la première fois depuis un mois qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, William et Pierre avaient eu droit à de la visite. Car les médecins estimaient qu'ils allaient de mieux en mieux.

Lorsque Tom entra dans la chambre, les deux garçons se jetèrent sur lui en poussant des cris strident, trop contents de le revoir.

_-Toooom ! Tu nous as trop manqué !_

Celui-ci sourit et les serra dans ses bras.

_-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Surtout toi,_ souffla-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de William qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

____**Ils** passèrent l'après-midi assis sur leurs lits, William blotti dans les bras de son chéri, à discuter, comme avant.

Tom leur avait raconté le lycée sans eux, les cours sans intérêt, le bac de français qu'ils avaient loupé et qu'ils devraient repasser en septembre, à moins qu'ils ne redoublent.

Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, William et Pierre s'étaient regardés. Ils avaient d'autres projets, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas lui en parler.

____**L'espace** d'un instant, William fut prit de remords. Tom allait souffrir, il le savait. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, il le savait aussi. Quoi qu'ils fassent leur culpabilité et leur honte ressurgiraient. Et puis ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, de tout façon.

____**Il** chassa ces pensées de son esprit et resserra les bras de Tom autour de lui. D'un commun accord, Pierre et lui avaient décidé de ne parler à personne de leur projet secret. Parce qu'il était évident que quiconque l'aurait su aurait essayé de les en dissuader. Aussi il valait mieux ne rien dire et attendre le bon moment.

En attendant, ils passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient, entre les examens médicaux et les rendez-vous chez lepsy.

Car Pierre avait fini par convaincre son ami de parler de ses problèmes, à condition que lui aussi.

Mais c'était un petit jeu totalement hypocrite, car chacun d'eux savait que l'autre parlait de tout sauf de ça.

Ils n'en parlaient plus entre eux non plus. C'était comme si cela n'avait pas existé, mais cela planait au dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

____**Mais** William continuait de cauchemarder la nuit et Pierre de se détester. Parce que de toute façon tout cela ne cesserait jamais, ils le savaient.

Aux psys, ils racontaient qu'ils pensaient de moins en moins à la drogue, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, qu'ils avaient envie de s'en sortir et de reprendre une vie normale, ce qui, pour le coup, était un immense mensonge. Car jamais ils ne pourraient retrouver une vie normale.

William avait trop souffert. Julien avait réussi à le détruire jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait causé en lui des blessures qui jamais ne se refermeront. William était à vif, détestait tout le monde au premier abord, ne parlait jamais à personne. Il n'avait aucun ami ici. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas les seuls ados en désintox. Mais William avait peur de tout le monde, ne supportait pas qu'on le touche et rentrait dans des colères noires dès qu'on le regardait d'un peu trop près. Il semblait persuadé que le monde entier lui voulait du mal.

Pierre, lui, était détruit par les remords et la honte. A cause de ce qui était arrivé à Fred, et surtout à William.

____**Parce** que Fred, était mort un an plus tôt, on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais Will, lui, était toujours bien vivant, mais dans quel état.

Quand il le voyait, Pierre se disait qu'il lui avait bousillé sa vie de façon pire encore qu'il avait bousillé celle de que Fred, car lui n'allait pas trop mal, avant son overdose. Et était mort d'un coup, n'avait rien senti, quelque part. N'avait rien vu, alors que Will s'était enfoncé dans l'horreur chaque jours un peu plus profondément et Pierre n'avait pu qu'assister à sa déchéance sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et William s'était vu tomber. Souvent il avait dit à Pierre que c'était parce qu'il se voyait se détruire qu'il se détruisait encore plus, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Et Pierre s'en voulait encore plus, se persuadait toujours un peu plus qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, un meurtrier en finissait par se haïr aussi.

____**Le** plus comique dans l'histoire, c'est que personne ne s'en rendait compte. Tout le monde cherchait à les sortir de la drogue, mais personne ne s'intéressait ni aux causes ni au conséquences de cette dépendance. Tout le monde ici semblait persuadé qu'ils n'étaient tombés dans la drogue que parce qu'ils avaient voulu essayer, pour les médecins, les infirmières, ils vivaient forcément dans un monde tellement beau qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune raison de vouloir le fuir, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, de toute façon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lorsque** Josh se leva ce matin-là, il trouva Matthew dans la cuisine. 

_-Hello. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?_

Matthew haussa les épaules.

_-Non, pas trop. J'avais faim alors je me suis préparé un petit déj'._

Il avait une tasse de café dans une main et... un verre dans l'autre. Josh s'en aperçu et demanda :

_-Et ça fait longtemps que tu bois du whisky à 9h du matin ?_

_-Oh, err.... well...._

Matthew posa le verre sur la table comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts.

_-That's nothing. Bon, je vais prendre une douche._

Josh le retint par le bras.

_-Je répète ma question : ça fait longtemps que tu bois de l'alcool dès le matin ?_

Matthew baissa les yeux et s'enferma dans un silence coupable.

_-Matt', c'est grave, you know ?_

Celui-ci resta silencieux, les yeux rivés au sol. Josh comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien et le laissa prépara un plateau et retourna dans la s'était réveillé.

_-Hey my love, ça va ?_

_-Matt' est alcoolique,_ lui répondit Josh d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

_-Gniehh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Josh s'assit sur lit.

_-Et tu appelles ça comment les gens qui boivent du whisky à neuf heure du mat' avec un bol de café ?_

Max ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_-Mais... mais... pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu sais comment ça se passe chez lui à San Diego ? Ça va toujours aussi mal avec sa mère ?_

Max haussa les épaules.

_-Je sais pas, il veut jamais en parler. Il dit que ça s'arrangera avec le temps. C'est à cause de ça tu penses ?_

_-Aucune idée. Je cherche. On va l'aider, hein ?_

_-Évidemment. On ne va pas le laisser se détruire sans rien faire._

Josh soupira. Cela lui faisait mal de voir que son ami avait pu en arriver là, et qu'eux n'avaient rien vu. Pourtant ils se téléphonaient le plus régulièrement possible, se voyaient souvent, mais Max et lui n'avaient rien vu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre, une demi-heure plus tard, Matthew avait disparu et ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Les garçons trouvèrent juste un mot sur la table du salon :

"Ma mère m'a appelé, j'ai dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Je vous appelle bientôt."

Ils se regardèrent.

_-Il nous fuit, c'est évident,_ soupira Josh.

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Oui. Il sait qu'on a compris alors il nous fuit pour ne pas avoir à répondre a nos questions._

Max téléphona à Matthew toute l'après-midi mais celui-ci ne répondait jamais. Josh avait raison : il fuyait et ne les rappellerait pas.


	36. Chapter 36

**William** était assis dans le couloir, discutant avec Pierre et un autre garçon, lorsqu'il le vit. Il essaya de se cacher, mais l'autre l'aperçu.

_-Tiens, William... Comment ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_-B... Bien..._ Bafouilla William.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bon sang ? Il continua son chemin. Mais William était mort de peur. Et s'il le recroisait ?

Pierre lui demanda :

_-C'est qui ? Tu le connais ?_

_-Non. Enfin oui... c'est compliqué..._

Pierre n'insista pas. Mais il avait bien vu que son ami n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux de revoir ce garçon.

____**Un** peu plus tard dans la soirée, il retournait dans sa chambre, après avoir mangé, lorsqu'on l'appela :

_-William ! Tu me fuis, on dirait ?_

Son sang se glaça. Il se retourna.

_-Bien sûr que non, Kévin, pourquoi je te fuirais ?_

_-Oh, tu sais très bien pourquoi... _

Toujours ce ton mielleux que William ne supportait pas. Il recula de frayeur. Mais Kévin se rapprocha dangereusement. Mais où était Pierre, bordel ? Il fallait qu'il arrive. Maintenant, avant que ça ne soit trop tard. William ne savait que trop bien ce que voulait Kévin.

Mais Pierre n'arrivait pas, et Kévin était maintenant juste en face de William. Il lui saisit le poignet. William hurla :

_-Lâches-moi !_

Kévin lui lança un sourire sadique.

_-Calmes-toi enfin voyons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal..._

William était complètement paniqué.

_-Tu mens ! Lâches-moi je te dis ! Je veux pas bordel, fous-moi la paix ! Vas-t-en..._

Il fondit en larmes.

_-S'il-te-plais va-t-en... ne recommence pas... _

Kévin rigola et dit, toujours sur le même ton :

_-Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien, parce que tu sais très bien que j'arriverais toujours à faire ce que je veux de toi...._

William ferma les yeux et attendit. Kévin avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui maintenant, c'était trop tard.

____**Désespéré**, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant vainement Pierre des yeux. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Pourvu que quelqu'un arrive. Mais ils étaient désespérément seuls dans ce couloir d'hôpital. Kévin lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Au moment où ils tournaient dans un autre couloir, Pierre apparu à l'autre bout, au loin. William hurla :

_-PIEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE !!!!!!_

Mais Kévin le tira et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

_-Mais tu vas te taire, oui !_

Il le plaqua contre le mur.

Wiiliam était complètement tétanisé d'horreur et de peur. Il priait pour que Pierre l'aie entendu. Mais il était si loin...


	37. Chapter 37

**Matthew** n'aurait peut-être pas dû partir comme ça, comme un voleur. Il regrettait d'avoir abandonné ses deux amis, mais il avait prit les voyait déjà, avec leurs questions ''mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ?'' ''on veut t'aider tu sais ?''.Mais il ne voulait pas de leur aide, de leur pitié et de leur culpabilité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il ne retournerait pas à San Francisco.

Il resterait terré dans sa maison, avec ses bouteilles de scotch et ses coups d'une nuit. Eux au moins ne posaient pas de puis ils ne risquaient pas de devenir ses amis, puisque Matthew les jetait dehors dès le matin. Comme ça au moins il serait tranquille.

Mais plus il pensait ça, plus il se disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, parce que, malgré tout, il avait envie d'être heureux.

____**Il** repensa à Max et Josh.

Ils avaient vraiment tout pour eux.

Un appart' génial dans une ville géniale, plus leur parents sur le dos, et ils étaient tous les deux et ils s'aimaient.

Matthew habitait dans une ville pourrie, chez sa mère, et était désespérément seul. Alors il noyait son chagrin et sa solitude dans l'alcool.

____**Il** se leva et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre de sa chambre, un verre à la main.

Il se rappela qu'un an plus tôt il s'était assis exactement au même endroit et était resté là a regarder la mer exactement de la même façon en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Pourrait-il l'être à nouveau ?

Sûrement. On dit toujours que le bonheur est toujours à venir. Mais il ne risquait pas de revenir si restait là à se bourrer la gueule continuellement ! Alors il appela Max et Josh.

_-Je suis désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il platement. _Pardon d'être parti comme ça, l'autre jour._

Max commença par lui crier dessus.

_-Hey, tu sais qu'on s'inquiète, nous ? Parce que ça fait presque une semaine qu'on a pas de nouvelles, on est morts d'inquiétude !_

_-I know. I'm sorry. J'ai eu peur._

_-Mais de quoi ? Écoute, si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, okay ? On ne te demandera rien, et tu le sais, Matt'. Mais n'empêche qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, alors ne nous refais pas un coup pareil, okay ?_

_-Oui. Promis._

_-Bon, mais tu veux vraiment pas nous dire ?_

Matthew soupira. Il ne savait pas.

_-Je ne sais pas. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de m'en sortir. Ma vie est tellement minable que parfois le seul moment de réconfort que j'ai c'est quand je bois. C'est grave, hein ?_

Il entendit une voix étouffée parler à Max, au loin.

_-Josh dit que tu devrais venir ici, chez nous. Il y a plus de trucs à faire, tu t'ennuierais moins, et puis tu pourra rencontrer des gens et te faire des amis, enfin, avoir une vie normale !_

_-Oui et comme ça vous pourrez suivre mes faits et geste pour bien m'empêcher de boire, c'est ça ? Nan mais c'est bon Max, je vous vois venir. Et puis j'ai pas envie de vous déranger et de squatter votre canapé 24h sur 24._

_-Il y a toujours une autre solution que le canapé... _murmura Max.

William soupira à nouveau.

_-Non. On a déjà parlé de ça, il me semble. Et je viens de te dire que je voulais pas vous déranger. Et ne me réponds pas ''oh mais tu sais bien que tu déranges pas'' ! Si, forcément, c'est normal. Vous êtes tous les deux, chez vous, en amoureux, hors de question que je débarque de ma campagne. Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul._

_-T'es vraiment hypocrite, Matt'. Tu sais très bien que tout seul tu ne t'en sortira pas._

_-Eh bien tant pis, je m'en sortirais pas et puis voilà !_

Il raccrocha, énervé.

Aller chez eux le week-end, pour se balader, faire des trucs ensemble et tout, oui. Vivre avec eux, non. Il y avait des limites.


	38. Chapter 38

**Pierre** n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il accéléra le pas. Cela venait de par là.Tout en marchant il réfléchissait. William était reparti du self juste avant lui. Et les autres y étaient encore tous quand il avait quitté les lieux. Donc cela ne pouvait être que lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

Il se rappela le malaise de son ami, lorsque le mec bizarre lui avait parlé, et l'air terrifié qu'il avait eu toute l'après-midi.

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il couru au bout du couloir, à la recherche de William. Il entendit un cri et une porte claquer. Il hurla :

_-WILL T'ES OU ?_

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Paniqué, il frappa à toutes les portes du couloir, mais toutes étaient fermées à clé. Il murmura, pour lui même :

_-Putain Will, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il était arrivé tout au bout du couloir, à la dernière chambre. Il allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement étouffé. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

____**William** était à genoux au pied du lit, les mains attachées au rebord avec des menottes, à moitié nu. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pierre se précipita vers lui.

_-Oh putain merde Will !_

Celui-ci était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Pierre se releva.

_-Il est où le fumier qui t'as laissé là ?_

La chambre était vide. Au fond, une porte était ouverte. Pierre s'y précipita.

_-ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !_ Hurla-t-il. _JE VAIS TE RETROUVER ET TU VA T'EN PRENDRE PLEIN LA GUEULE, SALOPARD !_

Il allait partir à sa recherche lorsque William l'appela faiblement.

_-Naaan ne me laisse pas !_

Il fit demi-tour, détacha son ami, lui rendit ses vêtements qui traînaient sur lit et le ramena dans leur chambre.

William tremblait et pleurait, toujours aussi paniqué. 

_-J'ai peur, Pierre, j'ai peur qu'il recommence..._

Son ami le serra dans ses bras.

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, promis. _

Il se leva et alla fermer la porte de leur chambre à clé. William se sentit plus rassuré.

____**Mais**, dans la nuit, il se releva et réveilla Pierre.

_-Pierrot, j'ai peur, j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur qu'il revienne..._

Pierre lui prit la main.

_-Viens. Dors avec moi si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas. La porte est fermée, j'ai vérifié, et les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas. Tu ne risques rien._

William se glissa à ses cotés. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler sa peur, il paniquait au moindre bruissement de draps, c'était plus fort que lui.

_-Raconte moi,_ souffla Pierre. _Comment tu le connais ?_

William frissonna. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ça. Personne n'était au courant.

_-Il s'appelle Kévin. C'est... un ami de Julien. Un jour, j'avais appelé Julien pour... de la drogue, enfin comme d'hab' et quand je suis arrivé il était là, avec lui et... _

L'évocation de cet horrible souvenir le fit frissonner. Il avait tellement essayé d'oublier ça.

_-J'ai peur de ce que tu va me dire, Will... _dit Pierre en grimaçant.

_-D'accord. J'arrête. C'est pas grave._

_-Non, je veux savoir. Il faut que je sache Will, c'est trop tard maintenant._

William soupira et reprit son récit.

_-Il avait des menottes à la main. Ils m'ont attaché à des tuyaux. Ils disaient des choses horribles. Kévin, il disait que c'était juste un jeu. Et puis Julien, il rigolait. Il disait que j'aurais plus d'héro après. C'était horrible. J'avais mal partout, je pleurais, et eux, il rigolaient. En plus après, il m'a donné exactement la même dose que les autres fois. _

Pierre était horrifié. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ça, c'était pire que continua.

_-Kévin est revenu, une autre fois. Il avait encore ses menottes. Alors j'ai voulu partir. Mais Julien m'a dit que si je partais, je n'aurais plus jamais de came. Mais j'ai essayé quand même. Alors il ont fermé la porte de la cave à clé. Et ils m'ont frappé, pour que je n'ai plus la force de leur résister. Et puis ils m'ont faire jurer de ne rien dire à personne, sinon, ils me tuaient. Alors je n'ai jamais rien dis. J'avais trop peur, tu comprend ? Heureusement, Kévin ne venait pas souvent. C'est arrivé seulement cinq ou six fois, je ne sais plus. _

Il s'arrêta. Pierre reniflait. Il se retourna.

_-Tu pleures ?_

_-Mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Will, tout ça c'est ma faute !_

_-Non, non, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Tu m'a sauvé tout à l'heure. Et puis tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ça. _

_-Mais c'est moi qui t'es entraîné là, c'est à cause de moi qu'il t'es arrivé toutes ces horreurs !_

_-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu dises des trucs pareils, c'est faux, tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est de ma faute, je n'avais qu'à refuser. J'aurais dû voler des sous, et continuer à le payer avec de l'argent. Toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi, depuis qu'on se connais. J'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi, tu sais ? Alors je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pus pour m'en empêcher, mais je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Tout est entièrement de ma faute._


	39. Chapter 39

**Max** soupira, raccrocha et rejoignit Josh sur le canapé.

_-Il ne veut toujours pas m'écouter, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête,_ murmura-t-il, excédé.

Il venait de téléphoner à Matthew pour lui proposer de venir, mais celui-ci avait refusé, comme d'habitude. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et Josh et Max ne savaient plus quoi faire. Matthew refusait systématiquement de les voir ou même de leur parler.

_-Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à faire,_ suggéra Josh.

_-Donc, tu propose qu'on ne fasse rien et qu'on attende qu'il tombe malade, c'est ça ?_

_-Non. Mais s'il ne veut pas s'en sortir, on ne peut rien faire. Il lui faut de la volonté. Et ça, on ne peux pas l'avoir pour lui. Et, honnêtement, je comprend. Tu as vu comme il s'ennuie ? Il ne fait jamais rien, n'a rien à faire et à l'impression de voir la vie passer sans qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui. C'est lui-même qui l'a dit, tu te souviens ?_

_-Oui, oui je me rappelle, mais même, c'est pas une raison !_

Josh haussa les épaule et serra Max contre lui.

_-On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, on est pas à sa place, et nous, on ne va pas aussi mal que lui, alors on ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il vit_

_._____**Ils** se turent et restèrent assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien soupira et serra la main de Josh dans la sienne.

_-Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je crois que je serais comme Matt', devenu alcoolique._

Josh lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_-Arrêtes, dis pas des trucs pareils, t'en sais rien._

_-Peut-être, mais en tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que là, à cet instant précis, je suis heureux, parce que tu es là, avec moi._

Josh l'embrassa doucement.

_-Moi aussi, je suis heureux. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. _

Il poussa Max sur le canapé et lui retira doucement son tee-shirt, en le dévorant des yeux.

_-Oublies Matt', un peu. Ça te torture l'esprit depuis trop longtemps._

Max lui lança un sourire pervers et murmura, avant de l'embrasser :

_-Alors fais-le moi oublier maintenant...._

Josh laissa sa bouche errer sur le torse de Max qui gémissait doucement. Puis il lui souffla à l'oreille :

_-J'adore quand tu gémis comme ça, tu sais ?_

Max sourit et débarrassa son amant du peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

____**Il** l'attira contre lui et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'autre lui caressant le torse.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il était amoureux.

____**Cela** faisait presque sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Max était toujours aussi raide dingue de Josh. Son coeur manquait de défaillir à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, c'était toujours comme la première fois. Les mains de Josh sur son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, les mots d'amour qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, tout ça, c'était tellement bon.

Max soupira d'aise au contact des lèvres de son amant sur sa nuque, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

_-Sa va ? _Demanda-t-il doucement, bien qu'il ne connaisse déjà la réponse.

Max pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux à demi-clos, envahi par le plaisir et le désir et répondit, dans un souffle :

_-Oh oui..._


	40. Chapter 40

**Ce** midi là, William et Pierre étaient au self lorsque Kévin entra. William paniqua. Surtout que Kévin s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, de sa voix toujours aussi mielleuse :

_-Alors, sa va, dis-moi ?_

William devint blanc et Pierre s'emporta :

_-MAIS COMMENT OSES-TU LUI ADRESSER LA PAROLE ?_

Hors de lui, il se jeta sur Kévin et le rua de coups de poing.

_-Espèce de salaud, tu mériterais de crever après ce que tu lui as fait ! Connard!_

Il fallu au moins 5 infirmières pour les séparer. Pierre était fou de rage.

_-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... _murmurait-il en grinçant des dents.

William était complètement tétanisé devant tant d'agressivité. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans cet état. Il prit peur et s'enfuit.

____**Pierre** le retrouva, comme il s'y attendait, sur le toit.

_-Pourquoi tu es parti ?_ Demanda-t-il.

William haussa les épaules.

_-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur._

_-De moi ? Attends, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais le laisser tranquille après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ?_

_-Non. Pour toi. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable._

_-Mais on ne risque rien ici._

_-Tu n'en sais rien. Ce que tu as fait était totalement inconscient et irresponsable._

Pierre ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, l'air coupable. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes, il voulait juste lui faire le plus de mal possible, pour venger son ami.

William s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux au bords des larmes.

_-Merci._Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

____**Quelques** jours plus tard, William fut réveillé par Pierre qui le secouait dans tout les sens.

_-Will, devine quoi, devine quoi !_

_-Euh... c'est ton anniversaire ?_

_-Mais nan gros crétin, je suis né en février, pas en août !_

Ah oui, c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait.

_-Bah je sais pas, moi !_

_-ON RENTRE DANS DEUX SEMAINES !_

_-Où ça ?_

_--__- chez nous, voyons !_

_-Ah._

_-C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Tu veux pas rentrer ? _

William haussa les épaules.

_-Je sais pas. Non. J'étais bien ici. Enfin, presque._

Il avait l'air triste. Pour le réconforter, Pierre le serra dans ses bras. 

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller._

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. Sans réfléchir, Pierre posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, s'éloigna et s'enfuit, laissant William seul, assis sur son lit, les bras ballant, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ce** matin là, en allant travailler, Max réalisa qu'on était le 10 août. Soit le jour de l'anniversaire de son grand frère.

Il fallait qu'il l'appelle. Ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser. Parce que Casey avait toujours été là pour lui, et qu'il l'avait totalement laissé tomber quand il était parti avec Josh. C'était vraiment nul de sa part. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le moi de mars.

Il essaya toute la journée de lui téléphoner. Mais une horrible voix de femme lui disait systématiquement que le numéro n'était pas attribué.

____**Lorsqu'il** rentra à l'appartement, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda Josh.

_-Mon frère a changé de numéro, et il ne me l'a même pas dit._

_-Il a peut-être cru que tu ne voulais plus lui parler. Tu n'as pas d'autre moyen de le joindre ?_

_-Si. En appelant chez moi. Et en priant pour qu'il n'aie pas déménagé entre temps_, grimaça le jeune homme.

_-Eh bien, essaie._

_-Oh ouiiii ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour éviter que mes parents ne me retrouvent, je vais leur téléphoner, comme ça ! On appelle ça se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je tiens à la vie, Josh. Et je tiens (encore plus) à toi, accessoirement._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ''hey there, it's Max''._

_-Me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Oui. Si tu veux, je répond, et, après, tu parles à Casey._

Il réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Du moment qu'il pouvait parler à son frère.

_-Je vais le faire. Quand on était mômes, avec Casey, on appelait des tonnes de gens en se faisant passer pour d'autres. A chaque fois ils tombaient dans le panneau,_ dit-il en souriant.

Il se saisit de son téléphone et parti s'enfermer dans la chambre, pendant que son compagnon s'écrasait devant la télé.

____**Ses** mains tremblaient en composant le numéro de sa maison. Il avait été jusqu'à le supprimer de son répertoire. Mais le savait toujours par coeur.

Ce fut sa mère qui décrocha. Ouf. 

_-Hello ?_

_-Hello. Serait-il possible de parler à Casey ?_ Marmonna Max avec une voix aussi grave que possible.

_-Bien sûr. De la part de qui ?_

_-Euh... un ami._

____**Il** y eu un blanc, pendant que sa mère changeait de ligne pour prévenir Casey, puis il entendit la voix de son frère, et le clic qui indiquait que sa mère avait raccroché. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne décide d'écouter leur conversation.

_-Oui, c'est qui ?_

_-Caz', c'est Max._

_-OH MY GOSH !_

_-Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. J'ai essayé sur ton portable. Ça ne marche plus._

_-Non, il est tombé à l'eau. J'ai plus de portable depuis. Putain frérot, si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet de plus avoir de tes nouvelles !_

_-Je sais. Sorry._

_-It's okay. Bon alors tu deviens quoi ? Tu es où là ? Toujours en Californie ?_

_-Oui. En fait, je suis à San Francisco._

Casey rigola. 

_-Avec ton cheeeer cousin ?_

Max rougit.

_-Oui. En fait, on a un appart' ici, maintenant._

_-Wouaaaa, où ça ? En centre-ville ?_

_-Oui. Enfin bref. En fait, j'appelais aussi pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire._

_-Gosh, ça fait trop plaisir !_

Sa voix redevint grave.

_-Tu me manques, tu sais. C'est bizarre ici, sans toi._

Max soupira.

_-Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas revenir. J'ai trop peur. Et puis j'ai ma vie maintenant ici, je ne veux plus retourner à San Diego. C'est tellement mieux ici tu sais._

_-J'imagine. Non mais je ne t'en veux pas, hein. Je comprend._

_-Et sinon, comment va Maman ? Est-ce que ça lui a fait quelque chose que je disparaisse comme ça dans la nature ou elle a trop honte de moi pour s'en inquiéter ?_

Casey mit un temps avant de répondre. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

_-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne dit rien, fait comme si elle s'en fichait, mais je doute que ça soit vrai. Je pense qu'elle t'aime quand même. Tu reste son fils, malgré tout._

_-Oui mais... Elle n'a rien fait pour m'aider..._

_-Tu lui en veux toujours ?_

_-Évidemment ! Il aurait pu me tuer, bordel ! Et elle, elle est restée sagement assise sur le canapé, pendant qu'il était en train de me casser la gueule ! Une mère normale ne ferait jamais ça. Désolé Caz'._

_-Oui. Tu as raison. Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec elle. Mais elle détourne systématiquement la situation._

_-Tu vois j'avais raison, elle a honte de moi ! Tsss..._

Casey soupira et changea de sujet.

_-Hey, je dois passer à SF dans trois jours, on peux peut-être se voir ?_

Max retrouva le sourire. Il mourait d'envie de revoir son grand frère.

_-Oh oui ! On a qu'a se retrouver au Kearny's*. Tu m'appelles pour me dire quand._

_-'Kay no probs ! Euh c'est où ?_

_-Sur Kearny Street, comme son nom l'indique. Entre Chinatown et Little Italy. Derrière St Mary's Square._

_-Euh okay. Je vais m'acheter un nouveau portable, comme ça si je me perd, je t'appelle, okay ?_

_-XD. Si tu veux. Mais oui, bonne idée. Comme ça on pourra se téléphoner sans que je ne doivent parler à... Maman._

Ils raccrochèrent.

____**Max** retourna dans le salon, le sourire au lèvres.

_-Alors ? _Demanda Josh d'un air inquiet. Max s'assit à coté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_-Alors son téléphone est tombé à l'eau c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas le joindre. Et il me retrouve au resto jeudi =)._

_-Bon bah tu vois. Tout s'arrange._

_-Oui,_ répondit Max en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Josh.

_-Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

_-Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime._

* * *

*non ce resto n'existe pas XD_  
_


	42. Chapter 42

_**-Tu**__ es sûr ? _

_-Oui. C'était ce qu'on avait décidé, nan ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je ne t'oblige pas, tu sais._

_-Non. Je te suis. Je t'ai promis. Et puis ça serait pire encore sinon. Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment tué par le remord._

Doucement, William monta sur le rebord, suivit de Pierre. Ils se saisirent les mains.

_-A trois on saute, okay ?_

_-OK. Attends, une dernière chose._

_-Oui ?-Je voulais juste que tu saches. Ce qui c'est passé hier. C'était vraiment pas prévu. Je te jure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je suis désolé._

_-Je ne t'en veux pas._

_-Ah bon ?_

Pierre était sincèrement étonné.

_-Non. Parce qu'à l'instant où nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'ai enfin compris le sens exact de l'expression ''avoir le cœur qui explose''._

Pierre ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

William jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bitume qui luisait au soleil, 9 étages plus bas, repris son souffle et lança son pied droit dans le vide. Enfin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Il** était 19h30 passées lorsque Casey entra dans le restaurant. Il s'assit à une table non loin de l'entrée et fixa la porte.

Mais Max arriva de l'intérieur et s'assit en face de lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-'Tain Caz', comme je suis trop content de te revoir !_

_-Moi aussi ! Mais dis, tu travaille ici ?_

_-Oui, c'est le seul qui à bien voulu m'embaucher._

_-Tu m'étonnes, avec ton incompétence légendaire !_

_-Ça dépend pour quoi,_ répondit Max d'un ton énigmatique.

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Rien rien..._

_-Pourquoi ai-je tout d'un coup l'impression que tu n'as pas forcément utilisé des moyens très.. hhmmm, légaux, pour bosser ici ?_

_-C'est pas évident de trouver un boulot quand on a 17ans et qu'on a même pas été suffisamment à l'école pour avoir un diplôme._

_-Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris les cours ici ?_

_-Je ne peux pas. Il faut que mes parents remplissent des papiers et tout et tout. Et donc ils sauraient où je suis. _

_-Et si un jour ils décident de venir manger ici, hein ?_

_-Sérieux Caz' t'as vu la gueule du truc ? Ça fait à moitié peur. Et je crois que Maman a dû venir deux fois dans sa vie à SF. C'est trop loin de San Diego pour elle. Aucun risque._

Casey éclata de rire.

_-T'es toujours aussi cynique, toi, t'as pas changé !_

_-Et toi, toujours aussi stupide,_ rétorqua Max en rigolant. _Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_-Un Sprite._

Max leva les sourcils.

_-T'as pas changé non plus, tu te drogue toujours au Sprite, à ce que je vois._

_-Bon alors un Coca. Rien que pour te faire chier._

Max lui tapa gentiment sur la tête avec son plateau et parti chercher les boissons. Lorsqu'il revint, il faillit, sans faire exprès, exploser la bouteille de coca en voulant la décapsuler. Casey était atterré.

_-My Gosh Max, mais tu lui a fais quoi à ton patron, pour qu'il t'engage, sérieux !_

_-Chuuut pas si fort enfin !_

Casey manqua de s'étouffer.

_-What ?? Mais attends je disais ça pour rire moi !_

_-La faim justifie les moyens, non ? XD_

_-La fin Max, pas la faim. Putain j'halluciiiine me dis pas que tuu, que tu..._

Max était mort de rire.

_-Une fois. Ça à suffit. Quand je te disais que j'étais très habile pour certaines choses..._

Casey se prit la tête dans les mains.

_-Oh my Gosh oh my Gosh j'y crois pas !_

_-Hé. Remet toi. C'est bon. Regarde le blond là-bas. Il a même pas 16 ans. Comment tu crois qu'il a réussi à avoir le job ? Bon okay, je crois que lui a dû aller un peu plus loin que moi. C'est quand même dangereux. Mais bon. La fin justifie les moyens, aussi,_ dit-il en imitant son frère.

Celui-ci était carrément choqué.

_-Putain mais c'est quoi cette ville ??_

_-Oh c'est pas partout comme ça heinn. Juste dans ce resto paumé. Et puis bon, peut-être dans les bars chelou du Castro. Quoique là ça doit être pire._

_-Ta gueule, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Et il a dis quoi, Josh ?_

_-Ah mais il est pas au courant ! Non, lui il croit que.. que.. que quoi en fait ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-Non, je crois qu'il ne sait pas. Du moment que j'ai du travail, ça lui convient._

_-Et lui il fait quoi ?_

_-Là, il est en vacances. Après, il retourne au lycée, lui. Ses parents lui donnent des sous. Mais moi, j'ai préféré me débrouiller tout seul. Disons que c'est plus discret et puis que j'avais envie de euh... m'assumer. Financièrement je parle, hein ?_

Casey rigola.

_-Mmmhh oui j'avais compris. _

_-Quoique, ici ça va, franchement, j'ai pas trop de problèmes avec ça. C'est pas comme à San Diego, où tout le monde est plus ou moins comme ma famille T.T._

_-Non pas moi !_

_-Oui, mais parce que toi tu es mon génial frère, c'est pas pareil._

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

____**Max** était content d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices. C'était rassurant. Il se sentait moins seul, moins abandonné par sa famille. Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, le soutien de sa famille est toujours plus important que le reste.


	44. Chapter 44

**Lorsque** William ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il était, comme tous les matins depuis bientôt deux semaines, car il avait toujours eu trop peur pour dormir seul, dans le lit de Pierre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de la taille de Pierre et sa tête reposait doucement sur sa poitrine.

Il sentit Pierre lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

_-Tu es réveillé ?_ Souffla-t-il.

_-Oui.. _répondit William sur le même ton.

Il se releva et regarda Pierre droit dans les yeux en souriant. Puis il appuya son front contre celui de son amant. 

_-Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Parce que... ça aurait été trop con de rater ça. _

Il l'embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

William se cacha sous les draps et Pierre tenta d'avoir une expression normale.

_-Où est William ?_ Demanda l'infirmière qui les avait interrompus.

_-Euhh je ne sais pas. Quelque part dans l'hôpital, sûrement, pourquoi ?_

Il avait plié ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elle voit la forme louche sous les draps.

Mauvaise idée.

_-Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

Pierre rougit encore plus.

_-N.. Non non.. T... tout va bien..._

Juste William, sous les draps, qui profitait un peu de la situation.

Pierre avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une tête normale. Il essayait de retenir sa respiration pour ne pas gémir de façon très éloquente, mais c'était dur. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour se casser d'ici ?

_-Bon, visiblement, il n'est pas là._

_-Je... viens de vous.. le dire_, éructa Pierre sur un drôle de ton.

_-Si d'aventures il revient, dis lui que son ami Tom l'attends en bas, d'accord ?_

A l'instant où elle prononça le nom de Tom, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent.

Elle s'en alla et William sorti la tête des draps.

_-Putain je l'avais oublié, celui-là,_ marmonna-t-il.

Pierre s'écrasa dans son lit.

_-T'es vraiment fou toi. Imagine si elle s'était approchée. Elle aurait vu ta tête, espèce d'abruti !!_

William le regarda d'un air de chat potté et murmura :

_-Pardon mais c'était trop tentant, avoue..._Pierre soupira, d'un air faussement vexé.

_-Bon... Maintenant, il faut que tu te lèves. Ton ''chéri'' t'attends._

William grogna, sorti du lit, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt qui traînait et se dirigea vers le hall de l'hôpital.

Tom se jeta sur lui.

_-Coucou mon chéri !_

_-Salut._

Trouver des chewing-gum. Vite.

William évita agilement la bouche de Tom.

Non . Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire à Pierre.

Ils arrivèrent en face d'une petite boutique qui vendait des peluches, des barres de Twix et autres conneries. William se rua à l'intérieur.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Tom.

_-J'achète des chewing-gum, ça se voit pas ?_ Répondit le jeune garçon en se saisissant d'un paquet d'Hollywood à la menthe.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

_-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu as l'air étrange, ce matin._

_"-Oh non, tout va bien, je viens juste de passer une nuit plus que torride avec mon meilleur ami, maintenant je suis en train de me demander si je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Par contre ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que toi, je ne t'aime plus."_

Non. On ne dit pas des trucs pareils.

_"-Hier soir, j'ai failli me suicider. Mais Pierre m'a sauvé. Après, on a baisé comme des fous toute la nuit. C'était vraiment génial tu vois. Franchement j'en reviens pas. Et là en fait je suis en train de me demander ce que je fous avec toi. T'es tellement pas intéressant comme mec, sérieux. Et puis Pierre, il est tellement génial. Il est tellement pas comme toi, en plus. Sérieux je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver. On voit vraiment à quel point j'allais mal. Ah, si j'aime quand tu m'embrasses. Mais bon, Pierre c'est tellement mieux. Lui, il a des lèvres... Wouaaa ça me rends fou. Il suffit qu'il me touche pour que je m'enflamme. Nan sérieux voilà quoi. T'es trop naze. Peut-être que tu embrasses bien, mais pour le reste... Alors que Pierre, il a réussi à me rendre dingue en une nuit. Il est... juste parfait, tu vois_."

Non plus. C'est encore pire.

-_Non non, tout va bien. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, c'est tout._

_-Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

William rigola tout seul à cette pensée. Pauvre Tom, s'il savait. 

_-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_ Demanda Tom.

William le regarda d'un air blasé. Mais il était vraiment trop naïf, c'est pas possible !Il haussa les épaules.

_-Oh, je sais pas._

Tom lui prit les mains et se pencha vers lui.

Oh non pas ça !!William plongea vers sa montre.

_-QUOI IL EST DEJA ONZE HEURES ? Désolé, je dois vraiment y aller là, j'ai une tonnes de trucs à faire !_

_-Mais, mais.. on est samedi !_

_-Justement !_

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit, sans un regard pour Tom.

____**Lorsqu'il** arriva dans sa chambre, Pierre n'était plus dans son lit.

Il entendit un bruit d'eau qui tombait. Il devait être sous la douche. Doucement, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte a clé derrière lui. Pierre, caché derrière le rideau, ne l'avait pas vu, et pas entendu.

Il se déshabilla et écarta le rideau.

_-Bouh !_

_-AHHAA ! Ah c'est toi !_

_-Non, c'est le père Noël,_ répondit William en enjambant le rebord de la baignoire.

_-Ah non, je suis pas d'accord !_

_-Pourquoi ?-Parce que le Père Noël est tellement moins sexy que toi... _murmura Pierre avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

William sourit et lui rendit son baiser en laissant ses mains glisser tendrement le long du dos de son amant qui frissonna a ce contacts.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Bientôt, leurs ventres furent si collés l'un à l'autre que même l'eau ne pouvait plus passer. William gémissait lascivement lorsque les lèvres de Pierre frôlaient sa peau. Il avait glissé une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et avait posé son autre main sur le rebord de la baignoire, pour ne pas tomber.

Pierre le tira vers lui et s'appuya contre le mur carrelé. Il remonta une de ses jambes le long de la cuisse de William qui gémit encore plus fort, ce qui le fit sourire.

William s'écarta un peu de Pierre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui lancer un regard brûlant.

Pierre se retourna et posa son front contre le mur, pendant que William glissait ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant de désir. Il lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille. Pierre tremblait, gémissait et soupirait sous son corps. C'était trop bon.

Dans un ultime sursaut, ils se laissèrent doucement glisser le long du mur et restèrent là de longues minutes, reprenant doucement leur souffle et profitant de la présence chaleureuse de l'auter.

William avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Pierre et souriait béatement.

Au bout d'un moment, Pierre demanda :

_-Il faudrait peut-être songer à se laver, non ?_


	45. Chapter 45

**Max** rentrait chez lui, le sourire au lèvres. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son frangin. Leurs délires à la con lui avaient manqué.

Il entra dans l'appartement, posa sa veste sur le canapé et appela Josh. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Mais il entendit un bruit provenant de leur chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit la porte et... la referma d'un coup sec.

Comment avait-il pu ?

Fou de rage, Max repris sa veste et sorti en claquant la porte d'entrée de toutes ses forces.

_____**Il** errait sur le port depuis près d'une demi-heure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le nom de Josh s'afficher sur l'écran, il fut tenté de jeter son téléphone dans l'eau.

Hors de question qu'il lui réponde. Trois minutes plus tard, il reçut un sms.

''Pardonnes-moi. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Je suis désolé. Reviens.''

Max éclata de rire. D'un rire nerveux.

Comme s'il allait lui pardonner comme ça. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?Il appela son frère.

_-T'es où là ?_

_-A mon hôtel pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu pleure._

_-C'est où ? Je peux venir ?_

_-Attends, je viens te chercher, t'es chez toi ?_

_-Nan. Sur le port. Vers Fisherman's Wharf._

_-Oki, bouge pas, j'arrive._

Après avoir raccroché, Max s'assit sur le muret qui séparait le trottoir du port, replia ses genoux sous son menton et pleura de plus belle.

____**Il** releva la tête lorsqu'il senti le bras apaisant de Casey se poser sur son épaule.

_-Ben alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_-C'est Josh... _commença Max avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

_-Il t'as fais quelque chose ?_

Casey avait du mal à croire que Josh aie plus blesser Max. Il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être la gentillesse incarnée.

_-Bah, je suis rentré chez nous et..._

_-Et ?-Il était avec HARRY !_

Casey le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

_-Le blond qui bosse avec moi au resto,_ expliqua Max. _JE SAVAIS MEME PAS QU'ILS SE CONNAISSAIENT !_

Casey le serra dans ses bras sans un mot. Il comprenait la douleur de son petit frère et savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien.

____**Lorsque** la nuit tomba, il le ramena à son hôtel.

_-Bon, je rentre demain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je vais appeler Matt'. Je ne sais pas s'ils voudra bien me parler mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Il saisit son téléphone et appela son ami.

_-Tu ne veux pas essayer de parler à Josh ?_ Demanda Casey.

Max grimaça et secoua la tête.

_-Matt' c'est moi s'il-te-plais, répond, c'est important._

Finalement, le jeune garçon décrocha.

_-Qu'est-ce qui a ?_

_-Est-ce que je peux venir squatter chez toi ?_

_-Quoi ? Tu veux revenir à San Diego ? Bon écoute, j'ai compris que toi et Josh vous vous faisiez du souci pour moi mais ça va aller merci !_

_-Nan, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que... je sais pas où aller et que je ne peux pas rester ici..._

_-Mais.. Et Josh ?_

_-Je t'expliquerais. Bon alors tu veux bien ? S'il-te-plais Matt', je t'en supplie laisses-moi venir !_

Matthew soupira.

_-Bon, ok._

_-Merci !!!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Ses** pieds flottaient à nouveau au dessus du vide.

Il connaissait à présent la rue devant l'hôpital par cœur.

Mais cette fois, il voulait juste réfléchir.

Il entendit la porte menant accès au toit se refermer.

Il sourit en regardant dans le vide.

_-Tu sauras toujours où me trouver toi._

_-Hé, que veux-tu. On est pas meilleurs amis pour rien._

_-Justement, c'est ça le problème, tu vois._

Pierre ne répondit pas. Signe qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion.

_-Tu sais, _continua William_, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Pour moi, tu étais comme un frère. Mais on ne couche pas avec son frère ! Mais en même temps..._

_-C'est pareil pour moi. J'aurais jamais cru que ça allait arriver un truc pareil, ça ne m'était même jamais venu à l'esprit, et puis..._

William remonta ses jambes, s'assit en tailleurs et se tourna vers Pierre, maintenant assis à coté de lui.

_-Et puis tu m'a embrassé et puis tu m'a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?_

Pierre soupira.

_-Je ne sais pas. J'avais pas envie de te voir mourir. Et puis tu as dis cette si belle phrase a propos de ton cœur et là j'ai pensé... Je sais pas, j'ai pas pensé, en fait. Je t'ai juste vu tomber, et j'ai eu le réflexe de te rattraper. Peut-être que j'avais envie qu'il se passe... ce qu'il s'est passé après... Je ne sais pas._

William laissa échapper un sourire.

_-Soyons honnête. Ça valait le coup ?_

_-Oh oui. Oui mais maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu fais quoi de Tom ?_

William grogna.

_-Quoi qu'on fasse, de toute façon, lui et moi, c'est fini. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui parce qu'il était là au bon moment et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher dans ma misère, mais c'est tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, je pense._

_-Bon mais alors on fais quoi ? Parce que..._

_"Parce que moi je t'aime, tu vois."_

Son ami haussa les épaule et soupira.

_-Je ne sais pas. Laisses-moi un peu de temps. Juste pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Parce que là, c'est flou pour moi. Parce que j'avais jamais eu envie de sortir avec toi avant. Mais franchement, là, je sais plus. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Il se rapprocha doucement, pour ne pas tomber, et saisit les mains de Pierre qui le regarda sans trop comprendre.

_-Cette nuit qu'on a passée tous les deux. C'était une des plus belles de ma vie. Sincèrement. Tu as tout chamboulé, là._

Il posa sa main sur son cœur.

_-Alors je ne sais plus. _

Pierre hocha la tête.

_-Oui, oui bien sûr. Moi aussi, il faut que je réfléchisse._

_"Non en fait c'est tout réfléchi mais bon. Il me dit d'attendre, alors j'attends."_

Il se leva et tendit le bras vers William.

_-Tu viens ? Si on reste là trop longtemps, on va se mettre à déprimer. J'ai plus envie de déprimer là._

William sourit, saisit sa main tendue et se leva.

____**Il** se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, leurs doigts entrelacés, collés l'un à l'autre.

Quoi qu'ils en disent, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils serait maintenant trop dur de se séparer. Encore plus qu'avant.

Car tout avait changé.


	47. Chapter 47

**Lorsque** Max posa le pied sur le sol de San Diego, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de soulagement. Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, San Diego était toujours chez lui, là où il avait vécu pendant 17 longues années. Tant de choses c'étaient passées ici.

____**Après** avoir retrouvé Matthew, il salua son frère en lui faisant promettre de se revoir bientôt. Puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Matthew, pendant que Max lui racontait ce qui s'était passé.

_-Mais franchement Max, t'es trop con, laisse-le au moins s'expliquer !_

_-Nan. J'veux plus jamais lui parler._

_-Il était mignon, au moins, ce Harry ?_

_-Oui. Très, justement U_U._

_-Arf._Max haussa les sourcils.

_-Mon mec ne se tape pas n'importe qui._

_-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre..._

Max s'arrêta et le regarda fixement avant d'éclater de rire.

Arrivés chez Matthew, Max demanda :

_-Bon on fais quoi maintenant ?_

Son ami lui tendit le téléphone.

_-Tu appelles Josh._

_-Nan !_

_-Mais bordel tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu va pas tout foutre en l'air pour une simple histoire de cul ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve ils se voient depuis des mois dans mon dos. _

_-Çà m'étonnerais. Enfin je ne sais pas, mais Josh avait l'air carrément accro à toi !_

_-Il peut faire semblant._

_-Ma parole mais tu es parano !_

_-T'avais pas encore remarqué ?_

Matthew se prit la tête dans ses mains.

_-Max. Réagit en adulte deux minutes. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?_

Celui-ci se renfrogna.

_-Je sais plus._

Matthew soupira d'énervement.

_-Mais si tu l'aime. Et moi je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Toi et Josh vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit._

Max s'écrasa sur le canapé.

_-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand deux personnes se séparent... Bon, t'as quoi à boire ?_

Matthew plongea dans le placard pour en ressortir trois bouteilles de scotch. Max grimaça et soupira.

_-T'as pas de la vodka, plutôt ?_

Matthew dû descendre checker le placard de la cuisine. Il revint avec une bouteille d'Eristoff. 

_-Si jamais ma mère s'en aperçoit, je suis mal._

_-On s'en fous. La vodka c'est génial contre la déprime_

_._____**Lorsque** la bouteille fut bien entamée, aux environs d'une heure du matin, Max montra la date sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, toujours allumé.

_-Regarde, on est le 13 août. Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses. L'année prochaine on recommence aussi ? Comme ça, tous les ans, le 13 août, on se bourre la gueule à la vodka et on vois ce que ça change après, okay ?_

Matthew rigola stupidement.

_-Ouai mais cette année, on est que tout les deux. C'est comme quand on avait 15ans._

_-Sauf que quand on avait 15ans, on finissait pas la nuit en baisant._

_-Qui t'as dis qu'on allait finir la nuit en baisant ?_

Max éclata de rire et s'écrasa par terre, entraînant Matthew dans sa chute.

_-Peut-être parce que tu as ta tête sur mon épaule et que j'ai ma mains sous ton tee-shirt ?_

Ils rigolèrent encore plus, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Puis Matthew demanda :

_-Tu as des nouvelles de Will, toi ?_

Max secoua la tête.

_-Nan._

_-Moi non plus._

Il restèrent silencieux, se resservirent un verre et Max dit en rigolant :

_-D'après toi qu'est-ce qui va changer demain ? L'an dernier on à découvert qu'on était pédés, et cette année ? On deviens hétéros ? XD_

_-Naan moi j'aime trop les mecs et toi tu aimes trop Josh, sa marchera jamais, on sera pas crédible avec les filles, j'ai déjà essayé, elles me disaient toutes des choses comme ''Tu sais, c'est pas une honte d'aimer les garçons'', alors j'ai renoncé._

_-Je suis pas d'accord. Tu peux pas dire que j'aime trop Josh. C'est un creuvard. Il m'a trompé avec le mec plus canon du resto dans lequel je bosse. Trouves-moi pire encore que ça._

_-Tu m'as trompé avec un sex-symbol pendant que j'étais coincé au fin fond de l'Alaska, ça marche ?_

_-Un point pour toi._

Ils se turent à nouveau.

Max soupira, d'un air nostalgique :

_-N'empêche, c'est dingue tout ce qui c'est passé, à quel point nos vies on changées en un an. Ça ferait presque peur. Parce que, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends cette année._

_-Ouai. Enfin toi, ce qui va changer, c'est que tu es en train de faire la bêtise la plus grosse de toute ta vie. Moi je pense qu'il faut que tu le laisse s'expliquer._

_-Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il revienne après ?_

_-Bah, oui._

Max secoua la tête, ce qui le fit tanguer, et il manqua de s'écraser à nouveau sur Matthew, affalé sur la moquette, à coté de lui.

_-J'veux pas qu'il revienne. J'veux plus jamais le voir._

_-T'as pas le droit de dire ça... _répondit Matthew en se laissant retomber sur son ami, incapable de garder son équilibre.

_-Shut your fucking mouth... You don't know what you're talking about... _répondit Max avant de l'embrasser doucement, d'un baiser au goût d'alcool...

Matthew ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il le laissa le déshabiller doucement, avant de lui demander :

_-Et Josh ?_

_-I don't care..._ fut la simple réponse de Max, beaucoup trop occupé a défaire la boucle de ceinture de son nouvel amant. Ce qui n'était pas évident, car ses gestes étaient ralenti par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il leur fallut presque 10 minutes pour se déshabiller complètement.

____**Max** caressa doucement le torse de Matthew en lui lançant des regards enflammés. Il l'embrassa doucement et laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Matthew laissa un gémissement s'échapper, ce qui fit sourire Max qui entoura sa taille de ses bras et le resserra contre lui. Il déposa de léger baisers le long de ses clavicules avant de le pousser doucement pour qu'il s'allonge sur la moquette. Il le regarda en souriant, les yeux brillants de désir, ses mains lui caressant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses. Matthew ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation délicieusement humide de la bouche de Max sur sa virilité. Matthew gémissait de plus en plus fort. Max remonta au niveau de Matthew et l'embrassa fougueusement. Matthew colla son dos contre la poitrine de Max et glissa les mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches avant de les ramener sur son ventre en soupirant de façon très sensuelle. Max se glissa en lui doucement, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Matthew s'agrippa à la moquette et poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autre avant de s'effondrer par terre, le souffle court. Max se glissa contre lui et posa doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine en souriant.

_-Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?_

Matthew acquiesça sans un mot, reprenant doucement son souffle, jouant avec les cheveux de son amant.

____**Ils** se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, toujours sur la moquette. Matthew se leva et s'étira doucement. Il sourit en remarquant le regard de Max posé sur lui, mais ne dit rien. Il lui tendit la main.

_-Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi ?_

_-Tu penses que ça passera ma gueule de bois ?_

Matthew hocha la tête.

_-Alors je viens_, répondit Max en saisissant la main tendue de son amant.

Une fois sous la douche, Matthew demanda gentiment :

_-Tu ne veux vraiment pas appeler Josh ? C'est vraiment fini entre vous ?_

Max baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Moi je suis certain que tu l'aimes toujours._Max haussa les sourcils :

_-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_-Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire son nom en dormant, cette nuit,_ répondit Matthew avec un clin d'oeil.


	48. Chapter 48

**William** était assis sur sa valise, attendant que l'un de ses parents ne vienne le chercher pour rentrer chez lui. Il était au bord des larmes. Ne voulait pas rentrer, retrouver sa vie merdique.

Pierre était sur son lit, à quelques mètres, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa mère avait accepter d'attendre que William soit parti pour le ramener. Car Pierre ne voulait évidemment pas laisser son ami seul.

____**Il** ne s'était rien passé entre eux depuis leur discussion sur le toit, une semaine et demi auparavant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à faire le premier pas, et à avouer ses sentiments à l'autre. La mère de William entra en coup de vent dans la chambre.

_-Bon, on y va ? Je suis pressée._

William soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il se leva, s'approcha de Pierre et murmura :

_-Bon, on s'appelle, hein ?_

_-Évidemment._

Gentiment, il lui tapota l'épaule, puis s'éloigna, saisit sa valise et suivit sa mère dans le couloir.

Mais Pierre bondit de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir.

_-WILL ATTEND !!_

Celui-ci pila net au milieu du corridor et se retourna d'un air étonné.

Pierre se jeta sur lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille :

_-Je t'aime..._

Puis il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre, prendre sa valise et retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait.

William le regarda partir sans bouger. Il avait envie de courir le retrouver, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi et de l'embrasser partout, mais sa mère le tira de sa rêverie en l'entraînant dans l'ascenseur.

_-Dépêches-toi, je vais être en retard._

____**Bon**, pour être honnête, William était content d'être chez lui. Il pouvait enfin retrouver son ordinateur, sa chambre, ses posters, bref, ses affaires, et n'était plus entouré que de blanc partout, avec des gens qu'ils n'aimait pas dans des couloirs déprimant.

Il manquait juste Pierre. Mais bon, il savait qu'il allait le revoir sûrement le lendemain. Et là, il pourrait lui dire combien il l'aimait aussi.

____**A** table, avec ses parents, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Ceux-ci espéraient qu'il allait mieux et lui interdire de recommencer ses bêtises. William en était presque content : c'était presque comme s'ils se préoccupaient sincèrement de son sort. C'est là que sa mère annonça, comme ça :

_-Will, il faut que tu saches, je n'habite plus ici._

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ton père et moi allons divorcer. Tu vas vivre avec lui, maintenant._

Autrement dit tout seul vu que son père n'était jamais là.

_-Mais toi, tu vas où ?_

_-Je pars habiter en Suisse, avec mon nouvel ami._

A l'entente de ce mot, le père de William lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement il n'était pas si nouveau que ça, en déduit William. 

_-Bon d'accord._

Que dire d'autre ? Cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il avait secrètement espéré qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, ses parents s'occuperaient un peu plus de lui et lui montrerais un peu plus d'amour. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les préoccupations familiales.

_____**Il** alla se coucher, vaguement triste. Il essayait de se persuader que tout ça ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça, mais au fond de lui il savait bien que c'était faux. Il se glissa dans son lit et envoya un sms à Pierre.

''Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?''

''Non, pas pour l'instant''.

''Tu veux venir chez moi ? ;)''

''Okay =D''.

Voilà. Preuve qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans ce monde qui s'intéressait un peu à lui. Et quelle personne.


	49. Chapter 49

_**-Pff,**__ nan, je veux pas le revoir !!!_

Matthew s'énerva :

_-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu m'a dis que tu voulais bien lui parler. De toutes façons c'est trop tard, on est pratiquement arrivés._

Max soupira mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son ami avait raison.

___**Ils** arrivèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient Max et Josh. Il lança un regard désespéré à Matthew.

_-Tu reste avec moi, hein ?_

Il lui saisit la main.

_-J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il soit là aussi._

Matthew serra doucement la main de Max.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller._

Max ouvrit la porte et ils montèrent doucement les marches jusqu'à son appartement.

Lorqu'ils entrèrent, l'appartement semblait vide. Rien n'avait bougé depuis le départ de Max, trois jours auparavant.

_-Tu vois, il a déjà déménagé chez lui !_ S'exclama Max, au bord des larmes.

Mais Matthew ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons.

____**La** pièce était dans le noir le plus total. Matthew entendit un froissement de draps. Il alluma la lumière. Josh était assis sur le lit, le regardant avec étonnement.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que Max est avec toi ? _

_-Oui._

Il se retourna et cria dans le couloir :

_-Maaax viens ici !_

Celui-ci arriva et se précipita dans la chambre, comprenant que Josh se trouvait là.

_-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?_ Hurla-t-il, _Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Comment tu le connais ? Ça fais combien de temps que ça dure ?_

Josh replia ses genoux sous son menton et pleura doucement.

_-Je regrette, je regrette tellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. C'est lui qui m'a dragué, et puis voilà. _

_-Ça ne répond pas à ma question !_ Cria Max.

Mais n'était pas vraiment fâché. Juste blessé.

Matthew intervint.

_-Hey, calmes-toi. Regarde dans quel état il est. Il à l'air presque plus triste que toi. _

Puis, s'adressant à Josh :

_-Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre ?_

_-Trois jours. _

Max ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sorti. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de Josh.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu le connaissais ?_ Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Josh haussa les épaules.

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, je ne le connais pas bien. Il est dans mon lycée, c'est tout. Mais on a un ami en commun, Mark, et en fait, l'autre jour il m'a appelé car il avait besoin de son numéro, alors je lui ai donné. Et puis on s'est revus au resto. Je t'attendais dehors et on a un peu discuté. Il m'a demandé si on pourrais se revoir. J'ai dis oui. Je ne pensais pas que par se revoir il entendait ''coucher'', ça ne m'étais même pas venu à l'esprit, sinon, j'aurais refusé. Et puis l'autre jour il m'a appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait passer me voir. Et moi, naïvement, j'ai dis oui. Et puis on a discuté. Et il a passé la soirée à me draguer. Alors voilà. Je pensais que tu allais rester plus longtemps avec ton frère. Je suis désolé._

Max ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait, fixant un point dans le vide.

_-Je sais que c'est nul. Je t'ai trahi et je regrette vraiment. Je m'en fous de lui, c'était juste un coup comme ça. Tu m'en veut tant que ça ?_

Max lança un regard paniqué à Matthew qui se glissait hors de la pièce, mais celui-ci l'ignora et referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seul à seul. Il reporta son attention sur Josh, qui le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes.

_-Je ne sais pas. Ce qui me faisais mal, c'est que tu ne me l'aie pas dis. Parce que moi, je croyais que vous deux, ça durait depuis longtemps._

Josh sourit et soupira, l'air soulagé.

_-Non. Pas du tout._

_-Alors ça va. Parce que, je dois avouer que, il est quand même plutôt mignon, ce garçon. Et puis il a un beau cul._

Josh rougit et Max éclata de rire.

_-Bon à tête j'en déduis qu'il est bon au lit, c'est toujours ça, alors._

Josh rougit de plus belle. Mais il était content de voir comment réagissait Max. Au moins, il ne lui en voulait pas.

_-Alors tu veux bien revenir ?_ Demanda-t-il, une ombre d'anxiété dans la voix.

Max acquiesça et serra Josh dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de souffler à son oreille :

_-C'est bon de te retrouver...._

Doucement, il, se glissa sous les draps et serra Josh encore plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme.


	50. Chapter 50

**Les** deux garçons étaient assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de William. Celui-ci avait le dos appuyé contre le mur, Pierre avait le dos contre sa poitrine, la tête penchée en arrière, appuyée sur l'épaule de William.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. On entendait juste la musique, provenant de l'ordinateur de William, qui avait servi à dissimuler certains bruits qui auraient pu paraître étranges. Mais Pierre rompit ce silence en demandant :

_-Dis, tu vas lui dire quoi, à Tom ?_

William soupira et haussa les épaules.

_-J'sais pas. J'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, il a toujours été tellement gentil avec moi. Avec nous, même. Mais bon..._

_-Okay._

Pierre avait l'air triste. Ou déçu. Visiblement il s'attendait à une réponse plus claire. William glissa doucement ses mains dans celles de Pierre et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas laisser s'éterniser la chose. Je m'en fiche de lui. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi et personne d'autre. Je te jure._

Pierre ne répondit pas, mais il souriait.

____**William** aimait le voir sourire comme ça. Il était si beau quand il souriait. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le voir cesser de sourire. Redevenir triste comme avant. Il donnerait sa vie juste pour un sourire de Pierre. C'était affolant de voir à quelle vitesse tout ça s'était passé. Il y avait encore trois jours il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment amoureux. Il avait suffit que Pierre ne lui chuchote ces trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille pour que sa vie soit bouleversée. Pierre avait bouleversé sa vie. Maintenant qu'il était là, tout était différent. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que Pierre, son sourire, ses yeux, l'odeur de sa peau, la façon dont il l'embrassait. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour qu'il oublie tout le reste.

____**Le** lendemain, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Ce jour tant redouté par les deux garçons. Car personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été absents aussi longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. C'était trop injuste.

A moitié déprimé, William se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et s'assit au fond, attendant que tous les autres élèves n'arrivent.

____**Deux** minutes plus tard, il leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Julien venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Ce voulait dire qu'il était dans sa classe.

Non. Pas ça.

William fut pris d'une panique incontrôlable. Il voulait sortir, s'enfuir, retrouver Pierre et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce lycée.

Heureusement le dealer ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'était assis au deuxième rang et discutait avec animation avec un de ses amis que William avait déjà aperçu dans les couloirs l'année précédente.

____**A** la sortie, il se précipita hors de la salle, mais malheureusement, cette fois, Julien l'avait vu. Il l'appela. Mais William ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ne voulait pas le voir.

Manque de chance, celui-ci le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait les escaliers.

_-Et bien, tu ne veux pas me parler ?_

_-Nan. Va t'en. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir._

Il s'enfuit avant que l'autre n'aie le temps de répliquer.

____**Arrivé** dans la cour, il chercha Pierre des yeux pour lui dire. Pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il savait que Pierre allait trouver une solution. Il avait toujours une solution à tout.

Mais la seule personne qu'il trouva fut Tom.

Tom qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que toi et Pierre étiez sortis de l'hôpital ?_ Demanda ce dernier.

_-Je sais pas, j'ai oublié..._ répondit William qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, continuant de chercher Pierre dans la foule de lycéens agglutinés devant les portes de l'établissement.

_-Tu as oublié de me dire ça ? Sympa !_

_-Ouai bah désolé._

William n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui maintenant. Il avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Et Pierre qui n'arrivait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang ?

Seulement Tom ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il pris l'épaule de William et le retourna vers lui.

_-Will, c'est quoi ton problème ?_

_-Mais rien, enfin !_

_-Mais si, t'es super bizarre en ce moment, tu..._

_-Ah bah te voilà ! T'étais où ?_ Le coupa William en se jetant sur Pierre qui arrivait à cet instant.

_-Ma prof voulait pas nous laisser sortir --'' bon alors ta classe elle est comment ?_ Répondit le jeune homme en ignorant totalement Tom, pourtant juste à coté de lui. Celui-ci s'énerva :

_-Hey, pourquoi vous m'ingorez ? Je vous ai fais quoi au juste ?_

_-Mais rieennn !_ Répondirent les deux garçon à l'unisson.

Tom se renfrogna et ne leur parla plus.

William glissa à l'oreille de Pierre, pour ne pas que Tom entende :

_-Julien est dans ma classe. Je fais quoi ?_

_-COMMENT ?_

Tom fit un bond.

_-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Mais rien ! Bordel tu vois pas qu'on parle là ?_ S'énerva William.

Pierre posa une main sur son bras.

_-Eh doucement. Le pauvre, il a rien fait. Bon, je vais régler ça, okay. Je reviens. Vous avez qu'a discuter pendant ce temps._

William comprit le sous-entendu et regarda Pierre s'éloigner tristement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?.

____**Tom** se racla la gorge.

_-J'en ai réellement marre. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? D'abord tu me fuie quand je viens te voir à l'hôpital, après tu me dis même pas que tu sors, et maintenant tu m'agresse sans raisons. Will je t'en prie dis moi ce qui ne va pas !_

William ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.  
Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Tom le regardait gentiment, lui tenant les mains. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui briser le cœur comme ça. Mais il avait promis à Pierre. Et puis c'était plus honnête de sa part que de le tromper. Et puis il ne voulait pas avoir à le supporter tout le temps comme ça.

_-Tom je... je...._

_"Je ne peux quand pas lui dire ça comme ça ! Bordel j'en ai marre, dans quoi je me suis encore foutu ! Et puis il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là, parce que là, ça va vraiment pas le faire"_

_-Tu.... ?_

_-Ben...._

Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Tom et aperçu Pierre qui revenait.

_-J'aicouchéavecPierre._ dit-il à toute vitesse.

Le visage de Tom se décomposa.

_-Qu.. qu.. quoi ? Pardon ?_

_-Je l'aime et euh.. voilà. Donc nous, c'est fini. Désolé._

Il se leva du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis et rejoignit Pierre en courant.

_-Je l'ai pas trouvé,_ grommela Pierre. _Mais, dès qu'on le voit, je lui fais la peau !_

_-Viens on s'en va,_ souffla William en l'entraînant derrière lui.

____**Pierre** se retourna et aperçu Tom, toujours assis sur le banc, au bord des larmes. 

_"Le pauvre quand même...._"

Puis son regard se posa sur William, qui continuait de marcher devant lui.

_"Mais bon, tant pis pour lui XD_"

Tant qu'il était avec William, rien d'autre ne lui importait.


	51. Chapter 51

_**-Dites**__ les boys, j'ai chopé des places pour un concert demain soir, ça vous tente ?_

_-T'en as combien ?_ Demanda Matthew d'un air intéressé.

_-Bahh trois._ répondit Max. _Bon alors, on y va ?_

_-Moi je veux bien !_ Intervint Josh.

Puis il ajouta, s'adressant à Matthew :

_-C'est bien, ça te fera sortir un peu. T'es là pour ça après tout. _

_-Okay,_ répondit ce dernier.

____**Le** lendemain, ils se rendirent donc à la salle où jouait le groupe. Dans la file, Matthew matait les beaux garçons en critiquant. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

_-Arrêtes, on dirait une fille !_

Il se renfrogna.

_-Z'êtes méchants._

Il fit semblant de bouder jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrive sur scène. Là, il ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama, en désignant le chanteur :

_-Là, vous pouvez pas dire qu'il est pas beau, désolé !_

Max lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_-Bon j'avoue. Mais fait gaffe, te transforme pas en groupie non plus._

Matthew lui tira la langue et poussa tout le monde pour atteindre le premier rang, histoire d'être encore plus près.

____**A** la fin du concert, Matthew avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, porté par la magie de la musique du groupe et de son charismatique chanteur.

_-On a qu'a aller backstage ?_ Proposa Max.

_-ON PEUT ?_ S'écria Matthew, surexcité.

_-Bah voui, je connais leur batteur, c'est un pote à moi, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu les places._

Ils se rendirent donc à l'arrière de la salle, où Max alla chercher son ami qui les fit rentrer, pour discuter. Évidemment, Matthew alla direct taper la discute à Alex, le chanteur. Celui-ci était vraiment adorable. Ils discutèrent tout les quatre pendant un bon moment. Mais Alex semblait plus intéressé par Josh que par Matthew, qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

Le chanteur lui laissa quand même son numéro, lorsque arriva le moment de se quitter. Il se disait qu'il avait quand même peut-être une chance. Et ses deux amis aussi, car il en avaient marre de le voir si seul et si triste.

____**D'ailleurs**, Alex l'appela deux jours plus tard, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient se voir.

Mais il commis l'erreur de proposer à Matthew de venir avec Josh et Max.

Matthew n'était pas stupide. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi Alex voulait revoir ses amis. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il voulait revoir Josh. Alors il lui dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour le moment.

_-Bon, tant pis,_ dit simplement Alex avant de raccrocher.

Matthew était fou furieux. Il se précipita chez ses deux amis.

_-Hey, tu lui as fais quoi à Alex ?_ Hurla-t-il à Josh à peine rentré dans l'appartement.

_-Maiiis rien ! De quoi tu parles ? _

Josh semblait sincèrement étonné. Et il n'appréciait vraiment pas le regard suspicieux et pleins de sous-entendus de Max. 

_-Pourquoi il arrête pas de me parler de toi alors ?_

Josh éclata de rire.

_-Mais je sais pas moi ! Je l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre jour au concert. _

Il s'empressa de rajouter :

_-Je m'en fous moi de lui. C'est toi qui veut sortir avec, pas moi !_

Matthew grogna.

_-Mais je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Mais à toi._

Josh soupira d'un air faussement triste.

_-Pauvre garçon. Il perds son temps._

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Matthew, mais Max, si. Non pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en Josh, mais bon. Sait-on jamais.

Matthew rentra tristement chez lui, espérant qu'Alex finisse par oublier Josh et voir qu'il existait.

____**Le** lendemain, pendant que Max travaillait, Josh eut une idée.

Il savait que le groupe d'Alex répétait dans une salle de concert pas très loin de chez lui. Il s'y rendit après les cours pour s'expliquer avec le jeune homme.

Une fois sur place, Alex l'accueillit à bras ouverts, évidemment.

_-Je suis content de te revoir !_ S'exclama-t-il chaleureusement.

_-Je voulais juste te parler de Matthew_, répliqua Josh d'un ton froid.

_-Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Josh haussa les épaules.

_-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien._

Alex laissa échapper un rire sonore.

_-Oui, j'avais vu._

_-Et toi, il te plait pas ?_

_-Mais tu veux vraiment le caser ou quoi ?_

Il s'approcha doucement de Josh.

_-Disons que ça serait plutôt toi qui me plairais..._ souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Josh recula, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

_-Hey non mais oh ça va oui ! Désolé pour toi mais c'est pas réciproque. Je suis déjà pris en plus. _

_-Et alors ?_

Josh dût se retenir pour ne pas le gifler.

_-Non désolé. On fait pas dans la polygamie._ Lâcha-t-il avant de s'en aller.

____**Finalement,** ce n'était pas plus mal s'il ne sortait pas avec Matthew. Car il aurait eu du mal à le supporter.

Malheureusement, Matt avait l'air véritablement accro. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus que d'Alex. Lequel l'avait visiblement rappelé, et ils s'étaient revus. Matthew leur avait raconté qu'il allait peut-être enfin se passer quelque chose, ce que Josh avait trouvé bizarre, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas dit à Matt qu'il avait été parler à Alex. Seul Max était au courant.


	52. Chapter 52

**William** ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait plus retourner au lycée. Il avait trop peur de revoir Julien. Qu'il lui fasse du mal, encore. Ou de replonger dans l'héroïne.

Il était recroquevillé dans les bras de Pierre.

_-Tu reste avec moi, hein ? Si on le voie. J'veux pas que tu me laisse, j'ai trop peur._

Pierre resserra son étreinte. 

_-Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, enfin. Si je le vois, je lui fais la peau. Plus jamais il ne touchera a un seul de tes cheveux, je te le promet._

William se sentit rassuré. Il avait confiance en lui. Et puis, il avait bien vu sa réaction à l'hôpital, quand il s'était jeté sur Kévin. Il serait bien capable de recommencer.

____**Le** lendemain, il se dirigea presque à reculons vers sa salle de cours.

Bien évidemment, Julien était là.

_-Saluuut, sa vaaa? Sa fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, hein ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton horriblement gentil. Qui sonnait horriblement faux.

_-Ta gueule,_ répondit William, sans lui adresser un regard.

Il couru s'asseoir au fond de la classe, comme toujours.

Julien le laissa tranquille pendant les deux heures de cours. Mais à la récré, il le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria, là ou William devait retrouver Pierre.

_-Lâches-moi. Je veux plus te voir, je veux plus te parler, je te l'ai déjà dis._

_-Ohh mais enfiin, c'était il y a longtemps, tout ça, on oublie_, dit-il en riant.

_-QUOI ??_ Hurla William, complètement hystérique, _OUBLIER ? TU VEUX QUE J'OUBLIE ? TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE PEUX OUBLIER CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS ??_

_-Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimais pas. Tu ne serais pas revenu sinon._

Fou de rage, William se débarrassa de son sac et se jeta sur lui.

_-Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ?? Tu sais très bien que je revenais juste à cause de l'héro ! Tu le sais, tu faisais exprès de me faire marcher avec ça ! Et moi, je courais ! Mais tu ne m'auras plus, okay ? PLUS JAMAIS !_

Malheureusement pour lui, Julien était plus fort, et l'envoya bouler en un coup de poing.

_-Arrête, Will, ça sert à rien, tu le sais. Je peux toujours faire ce que je veux de toi._

Stupidement, William se boucha les oreilles.

_"Non, non pas encore. Il faut qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête"_

Il était assis par terre, contre le mur de la cafétéria. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ils étaient seuls. William était mort de peur. Julien s'assit à ses coté et sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche.

_-Tiens. Celui-là, je te l'offre. C'est de la pure en plus. Je sais que c'est celle que tu préfère._

William secoua la tête.

_-Arrête. Je ne veux pas replonger. Range ta merde._

Mais Julien lui fourra dans la main.

_-Mais allééé après tout ce que tu a pris pendant des mois c'est pas ça qui va te tuer, enfin !_

William était presque au bord des larmes. Il tenait le sachet entre ses mains, brûlant de honte, de haine, d'envie et de remord. Julien le manipulait. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'il avait arrêté. Qu'il pouvait recommencer n'importe quand. Tout ça pour le faire revenir dans cette ignoble cave.

_-Ranges ça tout-de-suite_, tonna une voix juste au dessus de lui.

Julien fut littéralement soulevé de terre. William lâcha le sachet d'héroïne et se releva prestement. Pierre était enfin arrivé.

Il tenait Julien par la gorge et le maintenait à presque 5cm du sol. Le dealer devenait presque violet et crachotait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

_-Espèce d'ordure, tu va lui foutre la paix oui !_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il lança un violent coup de genoux dans ses parties. Julien se plia en deux de douleur. Pierre le lâcha et il s'écrasa par terre comme un vieux torchon sale.

_-Ne. T'approches. Plus. Jamais. De lui. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

Julien acquiesça en gémissant de douleur.

Pierre saisit William toujours tremblant par la main et l'emmena dans un coin un peu à l'écart. 

_-Ça va mon chéri?_ Demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

_-Oui. Merci. Putain, j'ai cru qu'il allait me forcer à la prendre. Parce que j'aurais eu du mal à résister, je le sais._

Pierre ne répondit pas et le serra plus fort contre lui.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, promis._

William enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant.

_-C'est dingue,_ dit-il en souriant, _t'es toujours là au bon moment. T'es toujours là pour me sauver, toujours._

_-C'est parce que je t'aime,_ répondit Pierre avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ce** soir-là, Matthew était chez Max et Josh quand Alex l'appela.

_-Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Non, rien, pourquoi ? _

_-Ça te branche un ciné ? Rien que toi et moi ?_

Matthew dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler littéralement dans le téléphone :

_-Bonne idée !_

____**Il** se retrouvèrent donc au cinéma, tous les deux. Au bout de dix minutes, Alex prit doucement la main de Matthew et entrelaça leur doigts. Matthew avant le coeur qui battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et d'être à son premier rencard. C'était étrange. Mais c'était bien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et celui-ci détacha leur mains pour passer son bras autour de son épaule. Il en profita pour lui caresser gentiment la joue, ce qui fit rougir Matthew. L'avantage d'être au cinéma, c'est que cela ne se voyait pas. Il se sentait un peu stupide de réagir comme ça mais en même temps il s'en fichait. Il était trop content de voir qu'Alex semblait vraiment intéressé par lui. Il en avait tant rêvé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser, au fond de la salle.

____**A** la fin du film, une fois dehors, Alex enlaça tendrement Matthew et lui dit doucement :

_-Je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi_, répondit Matthew. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au petit studio dans lequel il vivait. Il était si heureux. Et tellement amoureux. Son coeur battait toujours plus vite.

____**Une** fois arrivés chez Matthew, ils se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'aute.

Alex poussa Matthew sur son lit après lui avoir enlevé son tee-shirt, non sans difficulté. Matthew l'embrassa tendrement et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Une fois tous leurs vêtements enlevés, Matthew se glissa sous les draps, attirant Alex contre lui et entourant ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que ce dernier lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de façon très sensuelle. Cela faisait gémir Matthew, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Le visage toujours enfoui dans les cheveux d'Alex, Matthew sentit la main de son amant se glisser entre leur deux corps et lui caresser doucement le ventre, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort, puis descendre, descendre toujours plus bas. Puis Alex le regarda avec son sourire si craquant, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Matthew glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme en soupirant de désir et l'embrassa de plus belle. Mais Alex les lui détacha, l'embrassa à nouveau et murmura à son oreille d'un ton lubrique :

_-Retournes-toi..._

Matthew s'exécuta, soupirant et gémissant de plus . 

_OhmyGosh_. C'était trop bon. Matthew avait fermé les yeux, submergé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus. Il sentait la langue d'Alex dans son cou, lui provoquant des frissons. Ça le rendait fou. D'amour, de plaisir, de désir et d'envie mélangés. Puis il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et Alex s'allonger à ses cotés. Il se retourna et lui caressa tendrement la joue en souriant. Alex avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Comme il était beau. Matthew se glissa tout contre lui et colla son visage dans le cou de son amant.

_-Tu sens bon_, murmura-t-il.

Alex sourit et pris le visage de Matthew dans ses mains, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_-Je t'aime..._

Et il était sincère. Bien plus qu'il aurait pensé l'être.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime_, répondit Matthew avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de s'endormir, blotti dans ses bras, souriant et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.


	54. Chapter 54

**Il** était tard dans la nuit. Au moins onze heures et demi. William avait veillé à ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il avait traversé l'appartement pour aller chercher Pierre à la porte, et dans le sens inverse, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en compagnie de son petit-ami.

____**Ils** étaient donc tous les deux dans son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Pierre n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. C'était trop tard. Le père de William était a demi rentré dans la chambre et les fixait, sans bouger, la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

_-Euh... _commença William, très mal-à-l'aise. 

_-Ça ne sert à rien de t'expliquer,_ coupa son père avant de faire demi-tour en claquant la porte.

William paniqua.

_-Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_-Tu veux que je m'en ailles ?_ Demanda Pierre, tout aussi mal-à-l'aise.

William secoua la tête, encore plus paniqué.

_-Non ! Restes avec moi !_

_-Mais euhh tu ne devrais pas plutôt essayer de parler avec ton père ?_

William agrippa la main de son amant et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

_-Non, restes s'il-te-plait. J'essaierai de lui parler plus tard. Pas maintenant. Je veux juste rester avec toi._

La vérité c'est qu'il avait bien trop peur d'affronter son père pour faire quoi que ce soir qui précipiterai ce face-à-face.

Bien entendu, Pierre resta avec lui. Mais parti très très tôt le lendemain, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser le père de son amant.

____**William** allait s'en aller au lycée lorsque son père le retint par le bras.

_-Toi, tu restes ici._

Le sang du jeune garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui dire ? Son père n'avait jamais été un grand violent, mais ce n'était pas non plus une vraie guimauve, si bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, ce qui était encore plus flippant. Bien qu'au ton de sa voix, cela ne risquait pas d'être super réjouissant.

_-Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Son père le tira jusque dans le salon et l'assit de force sur le canapé.William baissa les yeux, un air coupable sur le visage. 

_-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Un garçon ? Non mais et puis quoi encore !_

_-Ben..._Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Juste attendre que ça passe. En espérant ça passe.

_-Je ne te comprend pas ! C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère, c'est ça ? Écoutes, je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile à vivre pour toi, le divorce et tout, mais là..._

_-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et Maman. Je l'aime, c'est tout._

Son père s'assit sur la table basse et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_-Ah parce que tu l'aimes, maintenant. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais à l'amour toi ? Tu n'as que 17ans ! Ce n'est pas ça l'amour. C'est pas parce que tu rencontre un garçon qui est gentil que ça veut dire que tu l'aime. On aime pas les garçons._

William failli éclater de rire. C'était tellement pitoyable un truc pareil. Non mais d'où il sortait, sérieux ?

_-Tu sais, c'est pas le premier. Et sûrement pas le dernier._

_-QUOI ? MAIS C'EST DE PIRE EN PIRE !_

_-Je suis désolé. Mais c'est comme ça. Les filles... non, vraiment pas._

Il se leva prestement et s'enfuit avant que son père n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

____**Ce** qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il serait rentré du lycée.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il découvrit des cartons empilés dans toutes les pièces et encore plus de cartons pliés adossés aux murs, attendant d'être remplis.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On déménage ?_

_-Exactement._

Oula. Non. Pas ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-Mais Papa, pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'en aille, comme ça, paf, d'un coup ? C'est pas possible._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu le revoie._

Glaps. William ne s'y attendait pas. Même s'il aurait dû se douter que ça avait un lien avec la scène de ce matin. Un instant il eu envie de hurler et de se jeter sur son père en l'insultant mais quelque chose lui dit que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la chose. Mieux valait tenter une autre méthode.

_-Parce que tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? Tu peux m'emmener à l'autre bout de la Terre, c'est pas ça qui me fera aimer les filles._

_-Je peux toujours essayer, non ?_

_-Non._

Son père fronça les sourcils.

_-Comment ça, non ? C'est pas encore toi qui décide ici ! Tu es chez moi !_

_-Très bien, alors je m'en vais,_ annonça William en tournant les talons.

Mais il n'alla pas assez vite et son père le rattrapa avant même qu'il franchisse la porte.

_-Tu reste ici et tu va ranger ta chambre et virer toutes les horreurs que tu as collées sur tes murs._

Là, il abusait carrément. Ces horreurs comme il disait, c'était juste des posters de ses groupes préférés. Il y avait des moments où la musique était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie. Alors on ne critiquait pas ça.

Non, ça, s'était avant.

Maintenant, il y avait Pierre. Et ça non plus, on ne le lui enlèverait pas. Certainement pas. Ce serait pire que tout, sinon.

____**Il** s'exécuta donc sans un mot et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, appela Pierre pour lui expliquer la situation relativement critique dans laquelle il se trouvait, et celui-ci lui proposa de venir chez lui, en attendant que ça passe. Il remplit donc un sac de quelques affaires, pris un sac poubelle dans la cuisine et le remplit de vieux papiers. Il sorti dans le salon, planqua son sac à dos dans le sac poubelle et ouvrit la porte.

_-Hep, tu restes là je t'ai dit !_ S'exclama son père qui ne voulait évidemment pas le laisser sortir. William brandit le sac poubelle plein :

_-Je vais juste jeter ça dans le local à poubelle, je remonte._

Son père soupira mais le laissa sortir.

Une fois dans la cave, William récupéra son sac, enfourcha son vélo et s'enfuit jusque chez Pierre.

____**Mais** maintenant qu'il était là, il faisait quoi ?Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment chez son boyfriend.

Il allait falloir trouver une solution. Et vite.


	55. Chapter 55

**Josh** sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone sonna. Il alla décrocher :

_-Qui c'est ?_

_-Alex. Je peux monter ?_

Josh fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore celui-là? A contre-coeur, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'attendit.

_-Salut. Tu veux quoi ? Non, Matthew n'est pas ici, il est encore au lycée, tu devrais le savoir, il me semblait qu'il t'avais donné son emploi du temps. Et comment tu sais que moi je suis là ?_

_-Mais c'est toi que je voulais voir. Je sais que Matt' fini à 18h aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que tu finissais plus tôt._

Comment diable avait-il réussi à lui soutirer cette information ? Josh ne savait même pas que son ami était au courant de ce genre de futilités.

_-Mouai bon et tu veux quoi ? On a plus rien à se dire je crois. Enfin si tu essaie encore de m'embrasser, je raconte tout à Matthew. Le pauvre, tu n'imaginerai pas le mal que ça lui fera. Et certainement pas toi qui pourra le consoler. Remarque, peut-être que tu t'en fiche, mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu fais avec lui si tu ne l'aime pas._

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard d'Alex.

_-Non ne lui dit pas je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! En plus, c'était il y a super longtemps. _

_-Donc il y a prescription, c'est ça ?_

_-Non, c'est pas ça. Mais j'aime Matt'. Je sais bien qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé tu ne me crois pas et ne me croira sans doute jamais mais c'est la vérité. Sinon je ne serais pas avec lui depuis si longtemps. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin si mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Josh, j'ai un gros problème._

Il avait le visage pâle et ses yeux lançaient des regards paniqués.

_____**Josh** soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête. C'est vrai que cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Alex n'avait plus jamais essayé quoi que ce soit. Il peut-être vraiment amoureux, comme il le disait.

_-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ?_

Sans un mot, Alex lui tendit une feuille.

Josh la lu et devint aussi blanc que son ami.

_-Putain Alex, non. Pas ça._

Alex acquiesça sans un mot.

_-Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés !_

_-Non. _

_-Tu en as parlé à Matthew ? _

Alex secoua la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

_-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. _

_-Mais il a un risque ? Je veux dire.. peut-être que lui n'a rien._

_-Ça m'étonnerait fortement. Ça serait trop beau._

Il soupira et laissa échapper un sanglot.

_-Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne comprend pas. J'ai toujours fais attention ! Mais du coup, je ne sais pas depuis quand je trimballe cette merde. Les médecins n'ont pas pu me dire. _

Josh se mordait les lèvres en essayant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. C'était tellement horrible.

____**A** cet instant, Max entra dans la pièce.

_-Ah tiens, Alex tu es là ! Mais, vous faites quoi tout les deux, là ? Pourquoi vous pleurez, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?_

Josh se leva, s'approcha de Max, lui prit les mains et dit, la voie coupée de sanglots :

_-Alex est séropositif._


	56. Chapter 56

**William** entra dans le studio, portant un carton deux fois plus gros que lui.

_-Ta mère est vraiment géniale, tu sais ça ?_

Pierre rit et enleva le carton des bras de son amant.

_-Oui. Tellement géniale qu'elle a payé des déménageurs pour faire ce que tu fais. Et eux ils sont grands et forts et ils ne risquent pas de se démonter le dos, okay ?_

William le poussa sur le lit (seul meuble entier qu'ils avaient pour l'instant).

_-Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis ni grand ni fort ?_

Pierre lui lança un sourire pervers.

_-Ça dépend de quoi on parle...._

_-Chuuut ! On est pas seuls !_

_-Quoi, t'as peur qu'ils soient jaloux ??_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Pierre se releva et alla sur la terrasse. William le suivit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Pierre.

_-T'imagines ce qui nous arrive ?_ Demanda celui-ci. _Ayais, on est chez nous. Chez nous rien qu'à nous. Et ici, il y aura jamais personne pour nous embêter ou nous reprocher quoi que ce soit._

_-Non, je réalise pas encore. C'est tellement trop bien que j'ai du mal y croire. Comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. _

_-T'avais raison, ma mère est vraiment géniale ! XD._

____**En** effet, c'était la mère de Pierre qui avait trouvé cet appartement en location, au dernier étage d'un immeuble parisien non loin du lycée des garçons, c'était elle qui payait le loyer, et c'était elle qui avait convaincu, Dieu sait comment, le père de William d'accepter de signer tous les papiers (William n'étant pas encore majeur) et qui l'avait aussi convaincu de payer l'eau, l'électricité.. etc.

C'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé. Mais c'était la meilleure. Ils étaient enfin libres. La seule condition qui leur avait été imposée était celle du lycée. Ils devaient réussir leur études. Pour le reste, ils étaient libres. Que demander de plus ?

Peut-être juste de la reconnaissance.

____**Parce** que, si en apparence tout allait bien, ce n'était en réalité pas réellement le cas pour William. En effet, il savait pertinemment que si son père avait accepté tous ces trucs, c'était uniquement pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de son fils.

Il avait beau se dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas, que de toute façon s'il ne le comprenait pas, valait mieux qu'ils ne se parlent pas, il le vivait quand même assez difficilement.

____**Il** avait lui-même décidé de couper les ponts avec ses parents, parce qu'il leur reprochait de ne jamais s'être occupés de lui. Peut-être que s'ils avaient été plus présents, il ne serait pas tombé dans la drogue et n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à espérer qu'un jour cela changerait et qu'ils redeviendraient une famille unie, même si son père ne lui parlait plus et que sa mère vivait avec un autre homme dans un autre pays.

____**Et** Pierre voyait bien que tout cela minait son amant, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. C'était dur.

Un jour, lorsqu'il rentra du lycée, William était déjà là et était assis sur la terrasse. Il pleurait.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Pierre.

William haussa les épaules.

_-Ça me saoule, tout ça. Je comprend pas ce qu'il a contre moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire bordel ?_

Pierre le serra dans ses bras.

_-Hey. Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas._

_-Mais non ça va pas ! Tu peux pas comprendre, toi, ta mère, elle a rien dit du tout !_

Pierre grimaça.

_-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a fini par comprendre, à force._

_-C'est pareil. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que moi j'aurais jamais le droit d'avoir une vie de famille normale ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y aie quelque chose qui n'aille pas ! _

_-Mais si, tout finir par s'arranger, tu verras. Et puis moi, je suis là._

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer :

_-Je t'aime William. Jamais je te laisserai tomber, promis._


	57. Chapter 57

**Alex** soupira.

_-Pleaaaase !_

_-NON ! Je ne lui dirais pas ! C'est à toi de lui en parler. Bordel Alex tu te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe ou quoi ? _

Max était réellement énervé. Enfin, paniqué, surtout. Il voyait le temps passer, Alex tomber de plus en plus malade et Matthew qui ne savait toujours rien. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

_-Mais si je sais ! Je vois très bien ce qui se passe ! Je vois très bien dans quel état je suis ! Mais tu crois que c'est facile de devoir annoncer à son petit ami qu'on va mourir, et, accessoirement, que lui aussi il risque de mourir ? Tu crois que c'est facile, hein ? Sincèrement ? _

_-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Mais tu ne vas pas continuer à lui mentir indéfiniment ! Et c'est à toi de lui annoncer ça, pas moi ni à Josh, je suis désolé. Mais tu n'as pas le choix._

_____**Alex** allait répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par une quinte de toux qui manqua de l'étouffer. Max lui lança un regard entendu et désigna la porte du restaurant que Matthew venait justement de franchir.

_-Ah non pas maintenant ! Pas ici !_ S'écria le jeune homme.

Max haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour retourner travailler.

_-Comme tu veux. Mais fais-le, c'est tout._

_____**Comme** si c'était facile. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Alex essayait d'en parler à Matthew. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment, les circonstances, et le courage. Tous les soirs en allant se coucher il se disait «bon, demain, je lui dis» mais il ne le faisait pas. Il regarda Matthew s'asseoir à la place que venait de quitter Max, un sourire au lèvres. Il avait l'air si heureux. Il était si heureux. Et lui, Alex, cet abruti qui n'avait même pas été capable de faire attention à sa propre vie, allait tout briser. Il se remit à tousser. Matthew lui prit la main.

_-Tu as l'air malade. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles voir un médecin, un jour, nan ? Tu vas finir par vomir tes poumons à force de tousser comme ça_, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Alex baissa les yeux. 

_"Et là je dis quoi ? Nooo je sais déjà. J'ai le SIDA, tu vois. Et euhh, toi aussi, en fait. Non. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça"_

_._Matthew le regardait d'un air compatissant. Alex ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il l'aimait tellement. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et retrouver le connard qui lui avait refilé ça. Là, s'en était trop. Il fondit en larmes sous le regard abasourdi de Matthew qui ne comprenait rien.

_-Euh? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?_

Alex secoua la tête.

_-Bah alors pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Ben euh... je euh..._ bafouilla Alex.

_-Mon chéri qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dis-moi ! _

_-Matt. Je vais mourir,_ annonça Alex.

Matthew haussa les épaules.

_-Beuhh dis pas de bêtises, Alex ! Tu doit juste avoir une mauvaise angine, c'est tout ! Tu ne vas pas en m..._

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les yeux d'Alex qui se remplissaient toujours plus de larmes.

Celui-ci lui pris la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_-Je suis désolé..._ bafouilla-t-il, _je savais pas comment te le dire._

_-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ?_

_-Le SIDA._

_____**Le** visage de Matthew se décomposa littéralement. Il fixa Alex qui pleurait toujours pendant un moment, le regard vide. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Puis il se leva et parti. Alex ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il s'effondra sur sa table en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était immonde. Il avait fallu de deux mots pour qu'il détruise la seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Voilà, il avait tout raté. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à aller crever dans un coin, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir._

_-Mais Max... tu comprend pas... j'ai tout foutu en l'air..._

_-Hey. Je le connais. Il reviendra. Rentre. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà à votre appartement et qu'il t'attend._

Alex soupira d'un air septique, mais se leva et rentra chez lui, désespéré.

_____**Lorsqu'il** arriva, Matthew était là, comme l'avait prédit Max. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un verre de scotch à la main. Il fixait le ciel sans bouger, le visage toujours sans expression. Alex s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci le repoussa sans un mot. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Déprimé et coupable, Alex fit demi-tour et alla se coucher. Il espérait stupidement que tout s'arrangeait le lendemain.

_____**Il** était près de minuit lorsque Matthew alla se coucher. Doucement, il se glissa entre les draps et se colla contre Alex en murmurant :

_-Alex ?_

_-Hmm?_

Matthew passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-Je t'aime. Et je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour... assimiler tout ça._

_-Je comprend. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je suis désolé. C'est complètement inutile de dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable... J'ai tout détruit._

_-Non. Non tu n'a rien détruit. Tu m'a rendu heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant._

_-Oui mais si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré tu..._

Matthew lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_-Arrêtes. Ne dis pas des trucs pareils. Je ne regrette rien. C'est trop tard maintenant de toutes façons. Maintenant, on va aller de l'avant. Il y a des médicaments qui aident. Et puis même. Avec toi j'aurais été plus heureux que jamais, ça me suffit. J'ai pas peur de mourir. Je m'en fous. Tant que je suis avec toi._

Alex l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

_-On va s'aimer jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? On va y croire. D'accord ?_


	58. Chapter 58

**William** rentra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte.

_-Bordel de merde !_

Pierre tenta de le rassurer.

_-Hey, calmes-toi. Ça va aller. Tu ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Peut-être qu'elle ne va rien dire._

William fit la grimace.

_-Tu ne connais pas ma mère. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reste sans réagir. Elle va se ranger du coté de mon père et dire que je ne suis qu'un monstre ou un dépravé ou que sais-je encore !_

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un coussin qui traînait et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du studio.

_-J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Marre marre marre ! Si j'avais su..._

Il s'effondra sur le canapé-lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

_-Si tu avais su quoi ?_ Demanda Pierre, soudain anxieux. 

_-Je ne serais jamais parti en Californie... _répondit William d'un ton vague, fixant le ciel par la fenêtre.

Pierre s'assit à ses cotés et lui pris tendrement la main.

_-Tu pouvais pas deviner. Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais fini par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_

William haussa les épaules.

_-Je sais pas. Mais si j'avais trouvé un quelconque intérêt aux filles, j'en serai pas là, ça c'est sûr._

Pierre se redressa.

_-Tu regrettes d'être avec moi, c'est ça ?_

Il avait l'air blessé.

_-Mais jamais de la vie ! Où tu va chercher ça ?_

Il se rassit.

_-Bah je sais pas. T'as vu ce que tu dis ? Comment je dois prendre ça, moi ?_

William se mordit la lèvre.

_-Pardon. J'ai pas réalisé. Je suis juste un peu.. sur les nerfs. _

Doucement il se pencha et serra Pierre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard pervers en glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant et le lui enleva prestement.

____**Malheureusement,** à cet instant, la sonnerie du téléphone de William retentit. Celui se leva en soupirant furieusement et alla répondre.

_-Ouai ?_

____**C'était** sa mère, fraîchement revenue de Suisse, comme elle lui avait annoncé quelques heures auparavant. C'était cette annonce qui était la cause de son énervement.

_-Je viens d'arriver. Je suis à la Gare de Lyon. J'ai eu ton père au téléphone. Bref, j'aimerai te parler._

William grimaça. Il craignait le pire.

_-Bon. Quand ?_

Pierre, toujours avachi sur le canapé, lui lança un regard inquiet.

_-C'est qui ?_ Souffla-t-il.

_-Le plus vite possible, parce que après, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton père. Il y a un problème. Enfin bref. Tu peux venir me rejoindre là ? Je t'attend au restau de la gare,_ reprit la mère du jeune homme.

_-J'arrive,_ maugréa William avant de raccrocher.

Il se rhabilla en grognant. 

_-Ma mère a toujours eu le chic pour me déranger pile quand il faut pas. Enfin bon. _Il releva la tête et s'approcha de Pierre.

Celui-ci lui prit les mains, l'interrogeant du regard.

_-Elle a eu mon père au téléphone et elle veut me parler TOUT DE SUITE elle a dit. _

Il soupira et se se leva, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Si. Putain Pierre j'ai peur. J'ai pas encore 18 ans. Elle peut très bien retirer ma garde à mon père et m'embarquer avec elle dans ses putains de montagnes Suisses._

_-Je ne la laisserai pas faire ça._

William soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pierre.

_-Je déteste ma famille. Bon j'y vais. À tout à l'heure._

____**Il** failli fondre en larmes dans le métro, en regardant passer les gens et en ressassant ses soucis. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il se retrouvait là-bas, en Suisse ? Ça serai pire que tout. Sans Pierre, sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

____**Il** était mort de trouille lorsqu'il retrouva sa mère dans le café.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait à peine manqué.

_-Comme je te disais, ton père m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours, et on a pas mal parlé de toi._

_"Ben voyons, fallait s'en douter... Ils ont dû passer une heure à se plaindre du fils honteux que je suis..._"

Elle soupira.

_-J'ai essayé de le raisonner. Mais il ne veut pas m'écouter._

_"Euh?"_

_-Co... comment ça ?_ Bafouilla William.

_-Ben... il m'a parlé de toi et.... Pierre, c'est ça ? Oui bon bref. Il a dit des choses horribles. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne laisserais jamais mon ex-mari penser des choses pareilles à propos de mon fils._

William le regardait, la bouche grande fut tenté un instant de lui demander ce que son père avait bien pu dire mais finalement, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas.

_-Mais... mais.. tu... tu..._ bégailla-t-il.

Sa mère sourit et fit un geste de la main.

_-Bon. J'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça ne m'étonne pas et puis... l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureux, non ?_

William sourit.

_-Merci maman._

Finalement, sa famille n'était pas si nulle que ça...

_-Alors tu.. va lui parler ?_

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

William rougit et baissa les yeux.

_-Merci maman,_ répéta-t-il bêtement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

_-Arrêtes de dire ça, c'est normal !_

_-J'avais peur que tu dises la même chose que Papa... que j'étais qu'un bon à rien, un pervers et que je ne comprenait rien à la vie, et que... bref._

_-C'est ce qu'il t'a dis ??_

_-Il a dit aussi que j'étais dérangé et que j'irai mourir en enfer. Et il a dit pleins de trucs méchants sur Pierre. Il a dit que c'était de sa faute et pleins d'autres trucs horribles._

Sa mère secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. 

_-C'est vraiment un salaud. Comment j'ai fais pour rester 20ans avec lui ? Je ne me comprendrais jamais. _

_-Bah tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis il était gentil._

_-Il a juste passé sa vie à me tromper dans mon dos, ne s'est jamais occupé de toi et n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Mais bon. On ne va pas refaire le passé. _

_-Tu dis ça mais.. Toi non plus tu n'étais pas souvent là..._

Elle soupira.

_-Je sais. Je sais et je regrette. J'ai été une mauvaise mère. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça quand tu était à l'hôpital. Et je me suis rendue compte que si j'avais été un peu moins obsédée par mes problèmes et si je m'étais plus occupée de toi, tout cela ne serai pas arrivé. Seulement il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre tout ça. Et je suis partie, et j'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolée._

_-Alors maintenant tu tentes de te rattraper ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-Je ne sais pas.. sûrement. Je dois avoir mauvaise conscience. Et puis de toute façon c'est tellement immonde ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il t'a fais ! On abandonne pas ses enfants. Bref. Racontes-moi. Tu vis chez Pierre maintenant si j'ai bien compris ?_

Elle avait l'air sincèrement intéressée par sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère s'intéresser à lui et s'occuper de lui comme ça.

_-Non, en fait on habite dans un studio dans le 18ème..._

____**Et** la conversation se poursuivi comme ça une bonne partie de la soirée.

Comme une mère qui parle avec son fils qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Comme une vraie famille.


	59. Chapter 59

**Tout** c'était passé très vite. Trop vite.

D'abord ce texto de Josh.

''On est à l'hôpital. Hurry up.''

Max avait couru jusqu'à l'établissement pour trouver Matthew assis dans le hall d'entrée, complètement détruit.

Il lui avait pris la main et n'avait rien dit.

_-Je veux pas qu'il meure. Pourquoi les médicaments ça marche sur moi et pas sur lui ? Pourquoi moi je vais bien et pas lui ?_

Max n'avait rien répondu. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Matthew avait continué sa litanie, parlant plus pour lui seul que pour Max.

_-J'ai arrêté de prendre mes trucs, tu sais ? _

_-Il ne faut pas._

_-J'm'en fous. J'veux juste être avec Alex._

Et puis tout d'un coup il avait relevé la tête.

_-Viens._

Il l'avait entraîné jusqu'à la chambre d'Alex. Celui-ci était allongé sur un lit, pâle comme la mort.

_____**Lorsqu'ils** entrèrent dans la pièce, Josh bondit de sa chaise.

_-Ah te voilà ! _

_-J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ?_

Josh haussa les épaules.

_-Je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé il y a 25 minutes. Et rien n'a changé depuis. Matt n'a pas su me dire quand ils étaient arrivés. Je crois que là, il a perdu la notion du temps._

Ce dernier s'était assis sur le bord du lit et tenait la main d'Alex entre les siennes en la serrant jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches.

Alex le regardait sans un mot, un tube de plastique lui traversant le visage pour l'aider à respirer. Juste des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

_-J'veux pas que tu partes, j'veux pas que tu partes, j'veux pas que tu partes... _répétait Matthew en se balançant sur lui-même d'avant en arrière.

Quel déprimant spectacle.

____**Josh** et Max, debout au milieu de la pièce, observaient la scène en se tenant les mains, au bord des larmes.

_-Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque-chose, je sais pas moi, n'importe quoi ! Mais pas rester là à les regarder !_

Maintenant, Max pleurait fil du temps, il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier Alex. Ils étaient devenus amis. Et là maintenant c'était fini. Il allait mourir.

_____**Doucement**, il se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant et sorti dans le couloir où il s'effondra sur un banc, pleurant et hoquetant comme jamais.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à après.

A Matthew.

Un jour, ce sera lui dans ce même lit d'hôpital. Et ça, pour Max, c'était insupportable. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais l'idée de perdre Matthew le terrorisait.

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans.

Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Dans tous ses souvenirs d'adolescence, Matthew était à ses cotés. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Comment faire sans lui ? A qui pourrait-il se confier quand quelque chose n'ira pas ? A qui pourra-t-il pouvoir parler jusqu'à 4h du matin au téléphone, à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour le plaisir de se parler ? Qui voudra bien l'accueillir quand il ira mal ? Qui pourra-t-il consoler ? Plus personne ne sera là pour lui et il ne sera là pour personne.

Il tenta de se rappeler tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qui leur était arrivé à tous les deux.

Il se souvint aussi de son désarroi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul ici à San Francisco avec Josh. Le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait failli appeler Matthew pour lui raconter sa vie, comme avant, le nombre de fois où il s'était promené sur le port en se disant qu'ils auraient tant de choses à partager tous les deux maintenant, son soulagement après leur réconciliation. La peur qu'il avait eu que Josh soit jaloux de leur amitié si forte et ne l'empêche de le revoir. Mais celui-ci avait comprit.

____**Il** entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Josh sorti de la chambre et vint s'asseoir près de lui prit la main.

_-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Avec tous ces médicaments il peut vivre encore longtemps. _

Max secoua la tête.

_-Il m'a dit qu'il ne les prenait plus. Et puis même, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Jamais il ne se remettra de ça. Je le sais, je le connais. Et je me dis que si j'avais été à sa place et toi à celle d'Alex, je serais déjà en train de me demander où aller me pendre._

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que la mort de Matthew qui le rongeait.

Et si ça leur arrivait à eux ? Ce serait pire encore.

Déjà sans Matthew la vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens, mais sans Josh, elle ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Josh le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça va aller._

Max haussa les épaules.

_-Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer. Tu a aussi peur que moi, je le sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux._

Josh ne répondit pas et se releva.

_-Viens. J'ai bien peur que ce soit la dernière nuit qu'il passe parmi nous. On aura tout le temps de déprimer après._

Max fini par le suivre dans la chambre, parce qu'après tout c'est vrai, autant profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait à être encore tous les quatre.


	60. Chapter 60

**Dans** l'ascenseur, William grognait toujours.

_-Je te dis que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, cette histoire. Je vais encore me faire enfoncer. J'en ai plus que marre !_

Pierre tenta de le rassurer.

_-Mais non. Ta mère est là, tu sais bien qu'elle ne le laissera pas dire des trucs... trop méchants._

William soupira d'énervement.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut y faire ? Mon père me déteste, c'est tout !_

La porte s'ouvrit.

____**Après** un dernier soupir de William, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ancien appartement de William où les attendaient ses deux parents, soit-disant pour se réconcilier. Mais William n'y croyait pas. Il pensait juste que ça allait permettre à son père de l'insulter et à ses parents de s'engueuler une fois de plus.

Il n'eut pas tord. Du moins au début.

Ses deux parents ne cessaient de se prendre la tête, le père de William continuant de dire que son fils n'était qu'un pervers dérangé et sa mère continuant de le défendre bec et ongles.

____**Jusqu'au** moment où Pierre décida de s'en mêler.

_-Bon, écoutez, je peux comprendre que vous ayez du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de votre fils, mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est une raison pour le traiter de cette façon ? C'est sa vie, pas la votre. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et puis comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de le juger alors que vous le connaissez à peine ? Ça fait un an et demi que je viens ici presque tous les jours et je ne vous ai pratiquement jamais vu. Vous n'étiez jamais là pour vous occuper de lui. Il a prit de la drogue pendant des mois et si ma mère ne vous l'avait pas dit, jamais vous ne l'auriez su ! Comment, après-ça, pouvez-vous dire que vous le connaissez ? On ne juge pas les gens comme ça. William est un garçon génial, il a des millions de qualités, mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Vous ne voyez que ses défauts. Alors forcément, c'est facile de dire ça. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du mal que vous lui faites, vous ne cherchez même pas à comprendre qui il est ou ce qu'il ressent. Je suis peut-être mal placé pour dire ça, certes, mais je pense que c'est pas comme ça qu'on élève un enfant, pas en étant toujours absent et en ne faisant que lui reprocher des trucs. Alors vous pourriez au moins être ne serait-ce que gentil avec lui. On ne vous demande pas de comprendre, mais juste d'accepter. Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile._

_-Il a raison !_ Renchérit la mère de William.

William, quant à lui, n'osait rien dire. Il gardait les yeux baissé, comme s'il avait honte. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses parents s'engueuler à cause de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, entraînant Pierre avec lui.

_-Viens, on se barre._

Il se retourna vers ses parents :

_-J'en ai ras-le-bol de vous ! Vous vous engueulez tout le temps, toujours à cause de moi ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, ce soit-disant dîner en famille, parce que ça fait une heure et demi qu'on est là et nous n'avez fait que vous crier dessus ! Merci Maman, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider, franchement, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, sincèrement, mais là, je crois que c'est une cause perdue. Alors on va rentrer chez nous et comme ça Papa n'entendra plus jamais parler de ce fils dégénéré qu'il a eu, je n'entendrais plus jamais vos disputes incessantes et tout ira mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes, voilà !_

Mais son père les empêcha de partir.

_-Attends ! _

Il soupira.

_-Pierre a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Même si j'ai été un mauvais père, tu sais, tu es quand même mon fils et... je t'aime quand même. Mais je m'étais fait une vision assez idéalisée de toi et toutes ces histoires, la drogue, Pierre, tout ça, ça a tout fait voler en éclats, et je t'en voulais de ne pas être ce que je voulais que tu soie. C'est nul de ma part, je sais._

Il se leva et saisit les mains de William.

_-Tu me pardonnes ? Et comme ça tout redeviendra comme avant. J'apprendrais à t'accepter... tel que tu es. Et puis quand ta mère sera retournée en Suisse, on ne pourra plus se disputer, je te le promet._

Mais William lui lança un regard glacial et retira ses mains.

_-Non, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. J'ai trop souffert de toute cette merde. Et puis j'ai grandi, maintenant. On ne pourra pas rattraper toutes ces années de perdues. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à te pardonner toutes ces choses affreuses que tu m'a dites. Mais je vais essayer._

Il fit demi-tour, et s'en alla, suivi de Pierre.

____**Une** fois hors de l'immeuble, il fondit en larmes.

_-Je ne comprend pas,_ demanda Pierre, _pourquoi tu refuses de lui pardonner ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu était venu chercher ?_

_-Je... sais pas... je sais plus... je comprend plus rien..._

_-Hé, calmes-toi mon amour. Ça va aller. Viens on rentre à la maison._

William le serra dans ses bras.

_-Merci, merci pour tout. Sans toi, jamais il n'aurait dit ça. Tu es vraiment génial. J'ai une chance folle de t'avoir. Je t'aime tellement._

Pierre sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Sans toi, Dieu sait où je serais aujourd'hui..._

Il rentrèrent ainsi à leur appartement, le coeur léger. Maintenant, tout allait vraiment bien. Plus rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir les empêcher d'être heureux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur rêve...


	61. Chapter 61

**Max** s'approcha et lui retira le verre à moitié plein qu'il tenait à la main.

_-Tu ne va pas recommencer à boire, Matt. Ce n'est pas la solution, tu le sais bien._

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Il continua de regarder par la fenêtre, le regard totalement vide.

Max soupira et se dirigea tristement vers Josh qui les observait depuis la cuisine.

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Ça fait une semaine qu'il est assis sur ce fauteuil à regarder je ne sais quoi dehors. Il va devenir fou !_

Josh le serra dans ses bras.

_-Ça va passer. Mais il lui faut du temps. _

_-Mais je... on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! _

Le pauvre Max était au bord des larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alex était mort et que Matthew restait assis sur le fauteuil, le regard vide, sans aucune expression, sans rien faire. C'était affreux.

_-Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?_ Demanda Josh.

_-Hein ? N'importe quoi. C'est toi que j'aime ! Tu le sais._

Josh sourit.

_-Oui. Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Ça se voit. Tu n'a jamais réussi à l'oublier. Il n'y a qu'a voir dans quel état tu es. Ça fait une semaine que tu ne dors plus et que tu ne parles plus que de lui._

_-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir aller aussi mal, c'est tout !_ Se défendit Max.

_-Je sais bien. Mais n'empêche. Mais je te comprend. Quand on connaît Matt, c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. _

_-Josh. Matt et moi c'est fini depuis très longtemps. Depuis la seconde où je t'ai rencontré. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tu le sais._Il s'en alla, l'air vexé.

____**Cela** fit sourire Josh. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui dérangeait Max, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Matthew. Parce qu'il aurait trop peur de le vexer. Mais depuis le temps, Josh avait eu le temps de comprendre cette relation si spéciale qui unissait les deux garçons. Il avait compris ça le jour où il avait rencontré Matthew. La fois où ils avaient fini tous les trois sur la plage.

Après sa réconciliation avec Matthew, Max n'avait plus jamais été le même. C'était comme s'il était redevenu lui-même. Cela ne s'expliquait pas, c'était comme ça, c'est tout. Mais Josh n'était pas jaloux, loin de là. Il savait que Max l'aimait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments, et il savait que c'était pour cette raison que Max ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas oublié Matthew. Il savait aussi que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Matthew, Max ne s'en remettrait jamais.

____**Il** se dirigea vers son ami, qui n'avait évidemment pas bougé de sa place. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la main.

_-Hey darling. Il faut que tu bouges. Ne reste pas là. Je sais que c'est dur, ce qui t'arrives, mais il faut remonter la pente. On est là, Max et moi, tu le sais. On ne va pas te laisser dépérir comme ça sans rien faire. Matt, regarde moi. _

Mais il ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer le ciel comme un zombie. Josh soupira.

_-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Max. Il est dans un état presque pire que le tiens. Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'en fous, je sais que c'est faux._

Il se releva et s'en alla. Il avait du boulot.

____**Le** soir venu, Josh alla se coucher après avoir vainement tenté de faire faire quelque chose à Matthew. A peine eût-il franchi la porte de la chambre que Max, censé dormir depuis un moment, se jeta littéralement sur lui.

_-Comment-il va ??_

Josh soupira.

_-Calmes-toi. Il est toujours dans le même état qu'il y a une heure, Max, déstresse ! Tu va tous nous rendre fous._

_-Pardon, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie, Josh, tu comprends ça ?_

Oui, il comprenait. Lui aussi avait peur de ça. Tous les matins il se levait en craignant de retrouver la fenêtre grande ouverte et Matthew écrasé sur le bitume, ou alors de le retrouver noyé dans la baignoire, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tous les jours au lycée il ne cessait d'y penser. Et s'il le retrouvait mort en rentrant ?

_-Regarde, pas plus tard qu'hier tu l'a trouvé ivre mort au milieu de la cuisine à 3h du matin,_ continua Max.

_-Tu as raison, il faut faire quelque chose._Il se releva et alla chercher Matthew.

_-Viens darling, viens avec nous._

Il le tira par la main et Matthew le suivi sans rien dire, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. S'en était flippant.

____**Une** fois Matthew coincé dans leur lit, Max lui demanda :

_-Est-ce que tu te rends compte du souci qu'on se fait pour toi ?_

Josh lui caressait doucement la joue.

_-Parles-nous Matt, please. On comprend ce que tu vis mais..._

_-Non vous ne comprenez pas, _coupa Matthew, la voix rauque de n'avoir pas prononcé un mot depuis une semaine,_vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vis et je vous souhaite de ne jamais comprendre._

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

_-Je suis désolé. Je suis ignoble avec vous, et vous, vous êtes quand même là pour moi. Merci._

Max sourit et lui embrassa doucement le coin des lèvres.

_-Mais on sera toujours là._

_-On ne va pas t'abandonner, jamais. _Renchérit Josh. _Mais pour cela il faut que tu nous promette de te battre. Tu va t'en sortir. On va s'en sortir. Pour nous aussi c'est dur. On a perdu un de nos meilleurs amis, et on te vois souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire._

Matthew pleurait toujours. Il pleurait enfin. Une semaine d'enfer s'écoulait dans ses larmes. Il pleurait enfin Alex. Il pouvait enfin faire son deuil. Parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne serait pas seul et qu'il aurait toujours ses deux amis pour le soutenir.

_-D'accord, je promet,_ souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots. 

_-Et dès demain, tu reprends tes médicaments,_ ajouta Max.

Matthew acquiesça s'endormirent comme ça, enlacés, en rêvant à cette promesse d'une vie meilleure. Un nouveau rêve allait commencer.

**He said :**

**Be my love...**

**And race the dream, together...**

**Now i know**

**They can't tear us apart....**

**THE END**


End file.
